A unexpected surprise
by doctor who crazy
Summary: Bella wasnt expecting much when she went to the graduation party but the events turned. four years pass and Edward is due to get a surprise when he returns to see his parents.AH
1. Graduation party

**A/N This story ive been thinking about writing for ages and hadn't got around to it and the ideas have been building up in my head. So I decided to write it down. I don't own any of the twilight characters. **

It was a Thursday night and I had just arrive in from work as I pulled up to my drive I saw a familiar yellow car. I grabbed my bags out of the back and slowly walked up the path and caught site of a small dark figure waiting for me at my front door. "Hi Alice what brings you here? She stepped forward and grabbed my keys out of my hand.

"Hey cant I come and see my best friend once in a while". I gave her a questioning look and she smiled innocently at me. When we was inside I hung up my coat and set my bag down In the hall way. Then we slowly made out way up to my room.

"Well usually you only come and see me if your up to something so spit it out?

"Well since your going to find out anyway I might as well tell you. On Friday after graduation there's going to be a beach party and the whole of our years going". I groaned and collapsed onto my bed I was in for torcher. "Oh come on it will be fun and also I was thinking maybe tomorrow after school we could go shopping".

"Noooo I rather stay at home and sit with a nice book". Alice glared at me causing me to smile sweetly at her. This was one time that im not giving in to her.

"You need to get out more". I was just about to make a come back when her phone started ringing. She signed and answered.

"Hi mum, Yeah okay bye". After placing the phone back into her pocket she jumped off my bed and grabbed her bag.

"I better go ceeya tomorrow and don't think you've got away with not wanting to go". Before she left she gave me a sickly sweet smile. Great I was going to get hounded until Friday. The next thing I remember is being woke up by the sun streaming in my window. I was shocked we hardly saw the sun here all it ever did was rain and looked overcast. I had lived here most of my life with Charlie my dad, Renee my mum had left when I was five without so much as a goodbye. I dragged myself up out of bed and moved across my room to collect some clothes to wear. I picked up a light blue top that sits on my shoulders and some skinny jeans. Once I was dressed I packed my bag then headed out the door grabbing a apple on the way out. I immediately so Alice jumping up and down when I arrive at school. She was with my other best friend Rosalie who looked just as excited. Luckily for me I had known these two since infants so I knew when they were up to something. Before I could even step out of my car Alice spotted me and ran towards me followed shortly by Rose.

"Before you say a word the answer is still no". I Cut her off before she had chance to go on about Friday.

"Ive been trying to tell her you wont change your mind but she wont listen". Rosalie chipped in receiving a glare off Alice. My luck must be with me today because at that moment Emmett and Jasper walked up behind them deep in conversation. "Your missing out".

"Doesn't bother me". Just then Emmett looked up from Jasper and gave me a confused look.

"What doesn't bother you?

"That im missing out in the party". Without another word he closed the space between us and grabbed me into a big bear hug. Rosalie must of seen my face scrunched up because she said

"put her down your squeezing the life out of her". He place me back on the floor and I turned and silently thanked Rose. I then caught site of Tanya, Lauren and Jessica running towards a car I recognised. It was Alice and Emmett's brother Edward who had all the girls drooling over him. I had once surprisingly been his best friend in junior school but thing changed when we got older. I had also developed a crush on him which Alice and Rose knew about. I watched as Tanya linked the left arm and Lauren the right leaving Jessica to walk in front. Alice caught me looking and signed.

"If it makes you feel better his going to the party". I turned and gave Alice a confused looked which caused her to shrug.

"Why would that change my mind? As if on cue the bell rang signalling classes began. Oh great first class was with him. I slowly entered the classroom and went to my desk over the far end of the room. Lauren sat next to me leaning over the desk gossiping to Jessica and Edward.

Second and third lessons went fast and now I was currently walking to lunch to meet Rose and Alice. I grabbed a salad for lunch and walked to our table. The others were already there chatting excitedly to each other. As I was sitting down I felt a tap on my shoulder, I was surprised to see Edward when I turned around. "May I sit with you guys today? I nodded and sat down next to Emmett who was stuffing his face with pizza.

"So Bella, Alice says your not attending the party on Friday". Why was he suddenly being all nicey nice guy. He usually gave me a dirty look and was very rude if we did speak. "Yeah ive got stuff to sort out. Plus I prefer a quiet night in".

"Oh come on now your just making excuses".

"If I say I'll go will you stop hounding me? I watched as she jumped up off her chair and ran pulling me into a hug.

"Oh my god the party's in two days we must go shopping right after school". I groaned and picked at my salad why must shopping be the answer to everything for Alice.

"Don't think you two have got away with it you can carry the bags". I watched there faces change to a frown.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast and before I knew it I was being shoved into Rosalie's car leaving mine still at school. "Why cant I just go in my car?

"Because Rose's car is faster. don't worry Before Emmett and Japer meet us, there taking your car home". I passed him the keys and mouthed a thank you.

A hour later and I was sat in the changing rooms waiting for Alice and Rose to come out. First out was Rose in a short red dress which showed the black bikini she was wearing underneath. "Perfect".

"I think I will get this one". As she was walking back into the changing rooms, Alice walked out in what looked like the same as Rosalie's dress but in a sandy yellow and a green bikini. After agreeing they were the ones we went for a meal at the nearest Italian. Once we had eaten Alice phoned Jasper they had disappeared while we were looking at dresses. I then spotted Edward who was sat on a bench with his arm over Tanya. I was just about to turn when I felt to big strong arms around me lifting me up from behind and swinging me. I screamed then heard a booming laugh. Luckily after a minute he placed me back on the ground and I turned and hit him in the arm. "Oww what was that for?

"You know fine well". He held up his hands in surrender. I then noticed that both of there clothes were wet. Jasper gave me a sad smile then went to explain what had happened. Apparently when Jasper was sat reading by the water fountain Emmett thought it was funny to run up to him full speed and tackle him to the ground. But instead of going to the ground they both fell backwards into the water fountain.

Six o'clock came around and Rose dropped me off home.

The next two days went by fast and surprisingly today was graduation day. Charlie couldn't make today because he was working on a case so I was left to go on my own. As I was locking the house I heard someone honk their horn I looked up to see Alice on my drive with her window rolled down. "Do you want to come with us?

"Alice its to much to ask I rather just go on my own"

"Don't be silly my mum sent me over here to get you".

"I don't want to be a bother".

"Just get in". without another word I jumped in the back of her car. I was anxious when I arrive at her house I didn't want to be a bother. As soon as Esme saw me she rushed over and pulled me into a hug. "Right lets go". I followed Alice to there car and saw a unhappy looking Edward in the back.

"Are you sure you don't want me to just go in my car it saves you room".

"Why don't you both ride in Alice's car and we'll meet you there". I nodded and happily walked to Alice's car which was parked across the road.

Graduation went by fast and before even getting to see my dad who had turned up toward the end Alice dragged me off to her house. Once dressed Rosalie took charge of my hair while Alice concentrated on my face. I was shocked it only took ten minutes to do both and when Rose passed me the mirror I gasped. That didn't looked like me staring back in the reflexion. My hair was curled into a neat bun with some hair lose around my face. Then Rosalie and Alice did the same to themselves.

fifteen minutes later and we arrive at the beach were the party was being held. When Tanya saw me she marched up to me and said "What are you three doing here?

"The party's for everyone" Rosalie stepped in.

"Whatever". And after that she walked off to Edward who was glaring at me. I turned and walked back towards the car. I felt someone grab my arm and pull me towards them. "Don't let them get to you. Come and enjoy the party".

"Its best if I just go home".

"Your not going anywhere". Alice shoved a glass into my hand and walked me towards a seat.

**A/N Tell me what you think and what you thinks going to happen. Please please review.**


	2. The date

**A/N Thank you for the story alerts and reviews.**

When I finished one drink Alice would hand me another. I watched as she got cosy with Jasper and I had no clue where Rosalie and Emmett had gone. To give them some privacy I got up and walked through the ground. My shoulder then hit something hard and I felt my drink slip out of my hand. I looked up and came in contact with the most beautiful green eyes I had seen and they only belonged to one person. "Im so sorry". I was surprised to find him grinning I was expecting him to glare.

"Its okay, would you like me to get you another drink?

"I think ive had enough thanks". I then noticed to my horror I had spilled my drink on his perfectly white shirt. "Im so sorry about your shirt".

"Its okay please stop apologizing I can soon sort that out". He took my hand and lead me to a quite part of the beach. Instead of sitting down gracefully I collapsed in a heap on the floor earning a laugh from Edward.

"What has Alice been giving you?

"I don't have a clue but tomorrow she's in for it". He chuckle and placed his hand on my arm and pulled me closer to him. When I was close enough he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"You know I never told you this but I have feeling for you, I wish we hadn't grown apart we youster be so close". My heart was melting was this the alcohol talking or him. Well I will just have to make the best of it because I was certain this wouldn't last.

"So what's your plans now you've graduated?

"I was planning on going to college to study journalism what about you?

"I'm going to medical school after next Wednesday you wont see me for a while". I turned in his arms and he leaned down and gently kissed me on the lips, causing my heart to skip a beat. After a minute he pulled back and took my hand helping me to my feet. I followed him to the log cabin lodge we were staying. It wasn't far to walk until we was at Edwards door. Stopping us he unlocked the door and pulled me in with such force.

I woke up to people shouting and screaming outside the window on the beach. While I was staring at the window I saw a small movement in the corner of my eye. I then gasped lying there beside me fast asleep was Edward. I gently got out of the bed and gathered up my clothes. After slipping them back on I bolted for the door making sure I didn't wake him.

Unlucky for me I didn't know Alice or Rosalie's room number so I went down stairs and sat on the beach. It only seemed like five minutes and I felt a tap on my back. Jasper sat down next to me and started chatting away about how wonderful the night had been. Instead of paying attention I run through the nights advents in my head.

"You don't seem here are you okay? I snapped out of it and nodded.

"Ive got to go, tell Alice and Rose I had to get off bye". I stood and brought out my phone dialling for a taxi. When I arrived home I sneaked in and up to my room.

The following day I got woken up by my phone ringing. Instead of looking at the caller id I placed the phone to my ear. "Where did you disappear off to last night?

"Well hello to you too. I decided to go home early I would of told you but you and Jasper were kind of busy". I heard her sigh.

"moving on do you fancy going to the cinema this weekend? I was surprised she didn't mention shopping.

"I'm afraid I'll have to pass ive got work at half twelve sorry".

"Okay well I better go someone's at the door bye". I hung up and started to get ready for work. I worked at Mike Newton's parents shop luckily it was only to I go off to college. After I was changed I gathered up my bag and headed down stairs to the empty kitchen.

I opened the fridge and grabbed some bacon and eggs after collecting a frying pan, I cracked one egg into the pan then watched as it sizzled away before adding the bacon. A few minutes passed and I flipped the egg onto a plate with the bacon.

As I was sitting down at the table I unfolded the news paper that my dad had left and started to read random articles. When I finished I got up and started to wash my plate and a few other dishes. Once all the dishes was clean I grabbed my coat and headed out to my car.

From when I arrive at work the day went by slow. I found myself staring at the clock wishing the minutes would go by faster because Mike was starting to freak me out with his constant staring. Just as I was about to leave my phone rung before Mike had a chance to corner me like he usually did, I answered.

"Hi Alice what is it now? The person on the other end stayed quiet for a minute so I checked the called Id. "Hi I have someone here who wants a quick word"

"Okay". I was a getting a little bit nervous what was Alice up to. Then a velvet like voice came on the phone.

"Hi I was wondering whether you wanted to do something this weekend? I was shocked.

"Erm sure"

"Okay is tomorrow night alright?

"yeah its fine"

Great well I'll pick you up about six bye".

"Bye". I hung up and sighed. I then got a sickly feeling in my stomach and found myself running to the nearest toilet. After ten minutes I finally could stand without wanting to throw up. I threw some water over my face and looked in the mirror my hair was stuck to my face and I had bags under my eyes. I quickly walked out of the toilets and out of the shop threw the pouring rain.

I woke up with a start the next day mainly because I had to run to the bathroom. I spent most of the day on the floor of the bathroom. I even considered cancelling tonight with Edward but then I decided against it.

After a quick look at my watch I jumped up off the floor and ran to my room to get ready. It only took ten minutes for me to get ready and before I knew it I heard a car pull up outside. A quick look in the mirror then I ran out of my room. Once in his car he drove off down the road. "So where you taking me?

"Does out for lunch sound okay? I smiled and nodded then turned my head to look out of the window. It didn't take long until we was pulling up outside the restaurant. When we entered a woman immediately walked over to us.

"Table for two?

Edward nodded and she signalled the way with her hand. After seating us she passed us each a menu. I noticed ever since the waitress saw Edward she hadn't stop staring at him. She was quite tall with long red hair and smartly dressed.

"Are you ready to order? I placed my menu down and nodded while Edward did the same.

"Please could I have a chicken salad". She quickly jotted that down then turned to me.

"I'll have the mushroom ravioli please". After jotting my order down she turned back to Edward and gave him a fake smile.

"And what drinks would you like? Edward nodded towards me and I pretended to scan the drinks menu. "Fanta please"

"Two Fanta's please".

"I'lll be right back with your drinks". She flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked away.

"I think it's best if we don't tell anyone about the other night". This angered me what was he afraid of that Tanya wouldn't like him.

"If you say so but why?

"Well you know what Tanya and Lauren's like". I couldn't believe I was hearing this how dare he. I was about to ague but the waitress flitted back to our table and place our drinks down in front of us.

"Your food won't be long".

"Thank you". Edward cut in while flashing her a smile. A few minutes passed and I found myself glaring at the table cloth. "Im sorry I didn't mean it that way"

"Then tell me what way did you mean it? He didn't answer so I looked up and noticed he was deep in though. "Maybe it's best I go you wouldn't want Tanya to find out". I stood and began to walk away from the table. Before I could reach the door I felt a hand grip my arm.

"Please don't go I'm sorry". I really didn't want to make a scene there was enough people watching us already so I followed him back to the table. I noticed our food had been placed on the table. When I finished my meal I called the waitress over so I could pay, I really didn't want to wait around and talk more with Edward.

"No please let me get this it's the least I can do". I shook my head but by the time I got my purse out the waitress had already gone. On our way home I stared out of the window not wanting to talk. I was relived when we reached my house. Without another word I jumped out of the car and ran inside.

**A/N Review and tell me what you though of that chapter.**


	3. A big shock

**A/N That's again for story alerts its much appreciated. **

I couldn't believe what had happened tonight I was glad it was over. I lay on my bed and waited for Alice to phone with a million of questions. As if on cue my phone rang.

"Hi how did it go on your date? I groaned I really didn't want to remember the events of tonight.

"Hey I really don't want to talk about it"

"Was it that bad?

"Yeah"

"Well to take your mind off it why don't you come to the beach with me and Rose tomorrow? Well it would take my mind off things.

"Yeah sure"

"Excellent ceeya tomorrow then". I hung up and collapsed back down on my bed.

**Edwards P.O.V**

I walked in the front door to find Alice lay across the sofa with the tv controls in her hand flicking threw the channels. "A little birdie tells me your date didn't go so well" I hung up my coat and turned to Alice.

"I messed up and lets just get this straight it wasn't a date".

"If you say so, you want to set it right why don't you come to the beach with us tomorrow". If she knew I was going she would run a mile after tonight but then again it was a chance to make things right with her.

"Sure". I then walked the short way to my room.

The following day I woke up to the sound of my phone buzzing. Before picking it up phone I caught a glimpse of my clock. The time was half seven oh great who was this.

_Hi when you going away because I was thinking maybe we should do something special before you leave? X_

It was Tanya why couldn't she just get the message I wasn't interested.

_Hi im not sure ive got a lot of things to sort out maybe some other time._

I quickly sent the text then jumped out of bed and headed to the kitchen. I found Alice sitting at the table munching on some toast while chatting to Esme our mum. I took a seat across from her and poured some orange. I watched as my mum turned around from the cooker and gave me a warm smile.

"So about today I'm thinking about picking Bella up at twelve do you want to ride in my car? I picked up a slice of toast and took a bite out of it. "What if I meet you there a bit later ive got something to sort out this morning". Alice nodded and stood from her seat she then skipped out of the room humming. I grabbed my car keys and jumped in my car.

I stayed in the library until half twelve then I made my way to the beach to meet the others. It didn't take long for me to arrive at the beach. As I was walking across the warm sand I caught site of a angel sat at the edge of the sea laughing. Why was I so stupid all them years ago and let us drift apart. I found Rosalie not far from them lying on a towel reading a magazine.

"Oh hi". I gave her a warm smile and sat down on the sand near her towel. "Why you suddenly wanting to hang around with us you usually make a nasty comment about us". She was now glaring at me.

"People change you know I just figured I was in with the wrong crowd"

"Yeah right like i'm going to believe that". At that moment we was interrupted by Bella who was making her way over.

"Bella could I talk to you please?

She nodded and followed me along the beach near some trees. "What is it Edward?

I sucked in a breath and started to speak. "I really am sorry about the other night".

"Save it for someone who cares please". I tried to grabbed her arm but she marched back down the beach. I then decided to give up and just go home.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I wish I wasn't so harsh on him now maybe I should go back and hear him out. I turned and jogged back to the tree's where we had been stood. My luck wasn't with me he had gone. I was about to turn when I felt someone pick me up and run towards the sea.

"PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW". I knew who it was I tried kicking and wiggling out of his arms but his grip was like a vice. When we reached the sea he threw me in. I made it back to the surface with a gasp and stormed out of the sea. He had gone to far my clothes were soaked through.

I grabbed my bag and towel then walked towards the car park. I caught a bus to the end of my road then stormed into my house. For the rest of the day I found myself sitting on the bathroom floor throwing up once again.

Wednesday came around slow and I had mainly been coped up in my room. I was starting to get a bit wary why I was being sick nearly everyday. I was currently setting up to watch a movie with Rosalie and Alice. We was huddled up on the sofa with a blanket throw over us when I got that feeling in my stomach again.

"Sorry i've got to go". I dashed to the bathroom just in time. A second later and I heard a tap on the bathroom door.

"Are you okay? Was it something you ate? Of course it was a worried Alice.

"Im not sure". I unlocked the door and both of them came in and stood in front of me with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Don't take this the wrong way but I think you should take a test". My mind took a minute until it clicked on to what she was meaning. I felt tears trickle from my eyes and onto the floor Alice immediately bent down and took my hand.

"Why doesn't Rose go get a test while I help you clean up a bit". All I could manage to do was nod. When Rose left Alice helped me to my feet and lead me to the sink were I rinsed my face. It only took her ten minutes to get the test and come back.

"I bought two encase". She handed me the paper bag and shooed Alice out of the room. I took the test and placed it on the side near the sink. I though back to two week ago when I had been forced to go to that party.

I hadn't realised I had been daydreaming for five minutes until I heard a tap on the door. I slowly got up off the cold floor and grabbed the test off the sink. After seeing the results I collapsed into a heap on the floor and loud sobs escaped my lips. I then felt two arms around me and one on my back rubbing up and down.

"Its going to be okay".

"How can you say that". Rose held out some toilet roll and signalled for me to place the test in it. I watched as she moved out of the room to dispose of it. "Wwhat im I going to do? I managed to get out threw sobs.

"Im sorry but I cant tell you what to do its your decision".

"But whatever you decide we're all here for you". I tried to smile but the tears just kept flowing. "You do know you'll have to tell Edward before he goes? I shook my head then gave her a confused look.

"But his already left and I don't want to ruin his future".

"He held back a few weeks hoping to get a chance to chat to you. I really don't want to sound nasty because I have no idea what your going through right now but you have until two o'clock tomorrow. That's when his leaving".

"I can't do this to him".

"I will be in the next room don't worry. Do you want me to stop with you tonight? I nodded and at that moment Rosalie walked in on her phone.

"Please don't tell anyone".

"Of course we wont". Shortly after Rose had to go so me and Alice sat in my room discussing the situation. I never got any sleep that night I was to worried about how Edward might react tomorrow.

**A/N Enjoy**


	4. The big news

As usual I found myself in the bathroom for most of the morning. After what seemed like forever I stood on shaky legs and went to clean up. I walked out of the bathroom to find a flowery summer dress laid on my bed. Alice was already dressed and sat reading one of her many beauty magazines. I grabbed the dress and walked to my bathroom once again. On my way I bumped into my dad who I was surprised was still here.

"Hey dad".

"Hi, 'ive noticed these past few days you've been spending a lot of time in the bathroom. Are you feeling okay? I sighed

"Yeah must have been something I ate"

"Okay well i'm going to work now ceeya later".

"Bye". I moved passed him and went into the bathroom. Taking my time trying to put the talk off with Edward. On my way out of the room I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. The dress had red flowers on with a white background. It came down just above my knees. I half smiled then walked back to my room.

"Right lets go". Alice pulled me down the stairs and out to her car which was parked across the road from my house. Unfortunately it only took ten minutes to get to Alice's. After parking her car she took my hand and laid me up her path.

"Right you wait here and I'll go and get him". She motioned towards a seat in her living room then turned and danced up the stairs. I chewed on my nails and kept my eyes on the floor while I nervously waited. I heard the dreaded foot steps down the stairs and then someone sat next to me.

"Is something up? I wish I could get up and just run out of there but Alice was right he had a right to know.

"Well sort of i'm. .….." I felt a single tear run down my face and land on my hands. "Im pregnant". I then made the mistake of looking up at his face because all I saw was anger.

"What your kidding me right?

"No 'im sorry". He stood and started pacing the room.

"I cant believe you how dare you come here and make up lies. Did you think that if you told me lies I would say Awww lets go and be a family"

"No and it isn't lies".

"What sort of lying bitch are you, is it because my family happens to be rich is it money your after". Tears was now pricking my eyes and threatening to spill over.

"Alice persuaded me to tell you. I though you had a right to know".

"Oh so now your poisening my sister with your lies. What the hell is running through your mind, I think you should leave". With that I turned and run out of the house making sure I slammed the door.

**Edwards P.O.V**

I couldn't believe she had just sat in front of me and told me a load of lies. For all the time I had known her I never once believed she lied but this was most defiantly a lie. I just had to get out of this place the walls were closing in on me.

So I turned and ran up to my room meeting Alice on the way who looked cross. "Did she tell you? Instead of answering her I stormed into my room and slammed the door. When all of my stuff was packed up I carried it all down to my car and drove off with out any goodbyes.

On the drive I reflected back through the events of the day. When Alice had came up to me and told me Bella was here to tell me something I honestly believed she had come to hear me out.

My phone rang a few times on the passenger seat but I just carried on driving until I reach my destination. When I arrived at the airport I parked up my car and collected all my stuff to take on the plane. I was heading to Chicago to the new college. After a few hours the plane landed and I was ready to start my new life away from the lies that had been said at home.

**Bella P.O.V**

I managed to get half way down the street when I broke down. After walking what seemed like hours I found my way home to a empty house. There was a tap on my bedroom door and in walked Alice. "I told him and now he hates me".

"I know I heard most of the shouting from my room, i'm so sorry"

"It's not your fault".

"No ones seen him since, most of his stuff has gone from his room".

"He called me a lying bitch and that I poisened you with all my lies"

"His being childish don't worry we're here for you". I then heard the front door slam shut and someone stamping around down stairs.

The next few days was hard I tried to forget Edwards reaction and hurtful words but the moment was continually playing in my head. I was now laid on my bed when I heard a soft knock on my door causing me to straighten up.

My dad entered with a worried look on his face. "What's happened and don't tell me nothing because you haven't left this room since Monday" I think now was the right time to tell my dad I only hope he didn't react the same as Edward had.

"I'm pregnant". I watched as his face changed from angry to shocked.

"How long have you know?

"About a week I understand if you want me to leave. I've been thinking about buying a flat". I watched as he let out a breath then shook his head.

"No your welcome to stay but if you feel like you need your own place then don't worry about me"

"Thank you for understanding". He moved forward and gave me half a hug. My phone then buzzed signalling that I had a txt.

_Hi was just wondering well my mum was really if you and Charlie want to come over for a meal? A x_

_Hey yeah sure what time? B x_

_Now do you want me to come pick you up? A x_

_No im capable of driving see you in a bit. B x._

I threw my phone down on my bed and went to find my dad who was proply watching tv.

"Dad, Esme invited us over for dinner". I said as I entered the living room.

"Okay". He turned the tv off and I followed him out of the door to his car.

When we arrived I was immediately pulled into a hug by Esme. "Do come in". I wondered if Esme and Carlisle knew about my secret. At that moment Alice skipped over and took me to the side of the room.

"How did it go telling your dad? Earlier today I had been on the phone to Alice and told her I was planning to tell Charlie when he arrived in from work.

"He took it well should I tell your parents tonight at dinner?

"It's maybe best to". Just then Esme stepped out of the kitchen with a pot in her hands.

"Dinners ready". We all followed her to the table and took our seats. The meal was delicious as usual. As she stood I to stood and helped her clear away the dishes to the kitchen here was my chance to talk with her. I followed her to the kitchen and gently placed the plates on the counter. "I feel like you want to tell me something?

"Yes"

"Go ahead dear". She took my hand and lead me to a stool beside the middle counter. I fiddled with my fingers then started to talk.

"Im pregnant".

"Awww dear is that the reason Edward left without saying goodbye?

"I'm sorry".

"Oh no don't be". She stood and pulled me into a hug. Just at that moment Carlisle walked in with a few more dishes.

"Is everything okay?

"Maybe if you tell Carlisle he could fit you in for an appointment at the hospital" I nodded and turned to a confused Carlisle.

"I'm pregnant".

"Oh would you like me to see if I can get you a appointment?

"Please".

"very well and I believe a congratulations is in order"

"Thank you". He gave me a warm smile then turned and left the room leaving me with Esme. Alice soon danced into the room smiling.

"Bella, Charlie tells me your planning on getting a flat on your own so I was thinking maybe we should get one together?

Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea I mean I needed the extra help when the baby came. "That's a great idea".

"Yey" . As the rest of the evening went on me and Alice made plans to go look at flats near by.

The following day me and Alice set out to look for flats. I had been looking in the paper and found a nice little flat not far away from my dads house. When we looked around it I knew it was the one. It had two bedrooms and a open kitchen that shared the living room.

I chipped in half and Alice did the same and before we knew it we was moving in. I also had a scan today which Alice was accompany me. She drove me to the hospital and we went to meet Carlisle. I cried all the time through the scan I was so amazed by the little picture.

Five month passed and I now had a bump. Alice had been going over board lately with shopping for baby clothes and maternity. I was currently sat in my room looking at baby books. Once the baby was born I was planning on going to a college nearby and Esme offered to take care of the him/she until it was old enough to go to play school.

I was then throw out of my daze by the front door slamming. "Bella you in?

"Yeah in here". Alice threw open my door and jumped on to my bed.

"I've found the perfect outfit for you". I groaned and set my book down on the side cabinet. Lucky for me tonight was Alice's birthday gathering at her house and she was determine to find me a outfit. She shoved the bag towards me and motioned for me to open it. I opened the bag to find a red dress with beads around the top and sequins around the middle. It was truly beautiful.

"Go try it on". I shooed her out of my room and slipped it on after stripping out of my other clothes. The dress fit perfectly and showed off my bump. I walked out of my room to see a shocked Alice stood in front of me.

"You look so beautiful". I then noticed she had changed into a elegant black dress.

"Wow you look amazing too". She smiled and moved towards me with make up brushes. After ten minutes we was both ready and heading over to the Cullen's . Esme welcomed me in with a hug. She turned to talked to Alice, but she was pulled away into the other room by Jasper. As I was sitting down on the sofa I heard screaming from the other room then Alice ran through holding out her hand.

"He asked me to marry him oh my god".

"I think I know what your answer was". She flashed her hand in my face and I saw her gorgeous diamond ring sparkling in the light. "Congratulations".

"Bella would you be my bridesmaid but don't worry we'll have the wedding after you've had the baby". I turned to her with a shocked look I didn't want her to hold back because of me.

"I cant let you put off the wedding just because of me". She waved it off.

"Don't be silly we want to wait a bit anyways". Just then Esme pulled Alice into a hug and congratulated her. Dinner went smoothly and everyone was mainly chatting excitedly about Alice's wedding plans. At around about nine Alice took me home and went to stop with Jasper for the night. I sat in bed and read some more of my baby book.

**A/N Tell me what you thought please!**


	5. The new arrival

**A/N Thank you for the reviews and story alerts. **

Four months had passed and my due date was getting nearer three days to go. Alice had been going crazy about Wedding plans and planned to move in with Japer as soon as they were married.

I was currently sat in Esme's garden reading my favourite book withering heights. I heard a scream from inside and instantly I tried to get up. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. My hand instinctively moved to my stomach and I doubled over in pain. Luckily Esme was walking out of the house with a tray of food. She dropped the tray and ran over to me taking my hand.

"Alice quick phone the hospital the baby's coming". Slowly Esme helped me to sit on the wooden seat. Alice then came running out followed by Rose and Emmett. Fifteen minutes later and I was being taking to hospital. Once at the hospital I grabbed Alice's hand and dragged her alone with me to the room. A nurse quickly rushed in and went to examine me. To take my mind off the pain Alice chatted to me and Rose soon joined her.

"So have you though of any names? I shook my head and let out another scream of pain. What seemed like forever a nurse finally came and wheeled me away to the delivery room.

About a hour later or maybe two i'm not sure, my daughter was placed into my arms. She was truly beautiful and defiantly a female version of Edward with her tuff of bronze hair. As I was placing her into the incubator beside my bed Alice walked in along with the others. They crowded around her and oooo and aahh at her.

"Can I hold her please? Rose said while trying to carm down a excited Alice. I nodded and watched as she gently lifted the baby up into her arms and rocked her. I know I had my family and friends to support me but I felt more alone then ever and I don't know if I could handle it.

I was so scared for right now and also of what the future held.

"So what you going to called her? I shook my head and looked down at my hands.

"She's beautiful so much like…". I looked up to Esme she had a apologising look on her face. Just then Carlisle came in and gave me a warm smile.

"Well I think it's time you gave Bella and the baby some alone time. They will be here tomorrow". Rosalie placed the baby down back in the incubator and went to leave with the others.

"We'll be back tomorrow".

"Bye". I turned to Carlisle who was checking a machine next to me.

"Right you get some rest and the nurse will be in tomorrow morning to check on you. Good night".

"Thank you". I closed my eyes and was invaded by dreams not all good ones.

The following day I was woke up by crying next to me. I opened my eyes and saw the nurse taking my baby out of the room. "Oh don't worry miss im just going to give her a routine check she'll be back in five minutes".

Before I could reply the door swung open and in stepped Emmett with a balloon and a parcel balanced on his arm. When he passed me the balloon I noticed that it said congratulations it's a boy. Instead of mentioning it I took it off him and placed it beside my bed. Rose then came in and stormed over to him.

"You idiot didn't you look at the balloon before you bought it that's for a boy".

"Oh i'm sorry I was in to much of a rush". I let out a small laugh as Rosalie hit him on the arm.

"You better not have messed up the present I told you to get". He shook his head then passed me a parcel with pink paper on. I unwrapped it and saw a box with two sets of little pink and white hats, shoes and a rattle.

"Awww thank you there beautiful".

"So where is she? Rosalie questions as she was scanning the room.

"Went for her check ups". Just then the nurse walked back in pushing the incubator in front of her slowly. "So had any thoughts on what your going to call her? I shook my head and turned away from the sleeping baby.

"Just to let you know you'll both be able to go home on Tuesday". That was two days from now how I wish I could just go home and back to my normal life.

"Well we best be off we was only passing see im going for a job interview. See you tonight and watch out the annoying pixie will be dropping in shortly".

"Bye and good luck". Just as I felt myself drifting off to sleep I heard a squell from the door. Oh great just as Rose had said. I stayed with my eyes closed for a minute then after her not getting the hint I opened them and met Alice.

"Where's my little niece? Without me even moving she skipped across the room and stopped beside the incubator. "Oh you just wait until your older were going to have so much fun. I can't wait to take you shopping and talk about fashion". I groaned and put my back to her.

I didn't see the nurse enter then with a clipboard. "Well it seems because your doing so well you can go home tomorrow but im afraid your daughter will have to stay here until Tuesday".

"That's great news. Bella do you want me to stay with you until you get back on your feet?. Also maybe she could take the baby away for a few days leave me time to think

"Its up to you".

"Well okay then". For most of the day I had to listen to Alice talk about shopping with my daughter and how she was going to be the best dressed baby. Finally when it started to get dark Alice left and promised to pick me up tomorrow. That night I sat up most of the night thinking about names shortly after I blocked that though and drifted off to sleep.

Once I was packed up Alice shoved a bag in my arms and shooed me off to the bathroom to get ready. I pulled out the clothes and slowly got dressed. Alice had picked out for me a long purple top and some black leggings. When I walked out of the bathroom Alice was just saying goodbye to the baby before she got wheeled away.

The drive home wasn't long and I mainly just stared out of the window. Finally the car came to a stop outside my flat. I jumped out and collected my bag from the back then walked up the path to the flats door. Once inside I couldn't help but notice Alice had a silly grin on her face that always told me she was up to something. Before I could go and unlock my door Alice stepped in front of me and shook her head.

"Can I go in first I kind of need to use the bathroom? I rolled my eyes and stepped back letting her lead the way inside. Just as I stepped through the door the lights came on revealing all my family and friends. Tears came to my eyes as Esme ran over and pulled me into a hug.

"You don't need to use the bathroom do you?

"No". After Esme pulled back I looked around the room and noticed it had been well decorated with balloons and a banner saying congratulations it's a girl. I was then bombarded with presents and cards. I was glad to see Charlie had come. After been asked a million questions by different people, everybody started to leave. I was too tierd to tidy up tonight so I retired to my bed.

**A/N ive thought of two names for the baby but I cant decide which one to pick. I though of Arianne or Anya tell me what you think? Or better still if you have any suggestions let me know it all helps. **


	6. The return

**A/N Thank you again for the reviews and story alerts. Also thank you for the name suggestions.**

For the following two days I mainly read and relaxed but on one occasion Alice dragged me out to go dress shopping. I was currently sat in a dressing room waiting for Alice to show me the hundredth wedding dress she tried on today. Just then my phone rang and I answered on the second ring.

"Oh my god you never guess what's happened? By the sound of her voice I could tell she was either planning on telling me some exciting news or bad news.

"What's up?

"Well let's just say Alice won't just be planning her wedding. Emmett's just asked me to marry him it was so romantic".

"Awww Congratulations when you planning to have the wedding?

"Next month oh there's one other thing but this is more of a question? I watched as Alice immerged from behind the curtain in a long white dress which trailed behind her. It was a beautiful dress and wasn't over the top it suited her well.

"Okay"

"Well i'm also going to asked Alice but would you be my bridesmaid? Great now I would have to sit threw another load of wedding dresses.

"Sure"

"great tell Alice i'm on my way into town now"

"Will do bye". I hung up at the same time she did and stuck up my thumbs we had helped Emmett plan how he was going to purpose to Rosalie .

"I think this is the dress do you want to start looking at dresses while I get changed? I nodded as she turned and quickly walked back behind the curtain. I walked over to a rack of what looked like bridesmaid dresses and started searching through them. Alice had let us pick the colour of the bridesmaid dresses. A long blue one caught my eye so I took it off the rack and went towards the changing rooms.

At that moment Rosalie arrived with a cheesy gin on her face. After slipping into the dress I walked out of the changing rooms to see both Rosalie and Alice shocked faces. I turned towards the mirror the dress was perfect. It loosely dropped to the floor and puffed out towards the bottom. The top part nicely sat on the shoulders with a lacy flower on the left side.

"You look beautiful".

"Not as beautiful as the bride did". Rose found another dress the same and went to slip it on. Before she went behind the curtain she quickly said

"By the way Alice next month you'll be helping to plan another wedding". I watched Alice jumped up and down for a second then skip off to go find the shop assistant. Rose stepped out in the dress and looked truly breathtaking. After we both got dressed back into our normal clothes Alice took the dresses and asked to store them until the day before the wedding.

"Rights lets go get lunch". I then followed them to a small sandwich shop just down the road. "So Rose what colours you planning for you wedding? Great Alice was already starting to plan Rose's wedding when she hadn't even gotten hers over with.

"Red, white and gold. Forgot to asked, ive already asked Bella and she said yes. Would you be my bridesmaid?

"Yes of course I will". She was bouncing in her seat. Alice and Rosalie was a year older then me. A second later and a waitress came up to the table.

"Would you like me to take your orders? We all nodded.

"Could I have the chicken Caesar salad please". She jotted my order down and turned to Alice.

"The same please".

"Russian salad please". After jotting down all our orders she walked off to the counter.

After we finished our lunch Alice dropped me off at my flat and I decided to have a little sleep.

Before I knew it it was nine o'clock the next day. After a second I rolled out of bed and headed down stairs to make some breakfast. I was just soaking some bread in egg when there was a loud knock on my door. I unlocked the door to find a excited Alice with Jasper and my dad.

"What brings you here?

"Your baby's coming home today how could you forget". I signed and looked down at the floor I wasn't looking forward to today.

"Come on in then. Do you want some breakfast?

"What you making? I stepped aside from the door and Alice marched passed followed by Charlie and Jasper.

"French toast and bacon".

"MMMMM my favourite gimme gimme gimme". I looked around to see Emmet stood at the door rubbing his stomach.

"Anyone else? They all shook there heads so I carried on with the bread. Once the bread and bacon was fried I shared them out between two plates then placed them down on the table.

All I saw was a flash then Emmet was sat at the table stuffing his face. I swear he has the brain of a five year old sometimes. When we was both finished I cleared away the plates then went to get dressed not looking forward to the days advents.

After slipping on a pair of jeans and a jumper I slowly walked down stairs. To my surprise Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the door. And with her fast driving we reached the hospital in no time. Luckily when we arrived Carlisle came out to greet us with a warm smile.

"Hello, how are you feeling this morning?

"Hi, i'm okay"

"Good, right if you would like to follow me. She's had her last check ups so all you have to do now is sign her out". I put on a fake smile and nodded.

"Thank you for all your help".

"Oh its nothing anything for my granddaughter". We then stopped outside a room.

"Well I better be going i've still got paperwork to fill in. We will properly see you in the next few days bye".

"Bye". He turned and walked the other way. I then went to get the others I didn't want to handle her on my own.

"Do you want me to place her in the carrier cot? Rose stepped forward and gently picked the sleeping baby up. "she's so beautiful". I grabbed one of her bags and followed the others out to reception.

Once I filled in a form I went out to the car park to find the others trying to strap her in. Rose grabbed my arm and pulled me to the other side of the car.

"Is everything okay? Because you haven't wanted to touch her ever since she was born"

"Yeah everything's fine".

"Alice is planning on stopping with you tonight to help you with the baby". With that I got in the car next to Alice who was turned in the seat playing with my daughter. It didn't take long before we arrived at my flat. As they were carrying her up to the flat I ran to my room and cried, mainly because I was so scared I was going to mess up and spoil her life just like my mum had.

I heard the others outside my door debating whether or not to come in and see me. A hour later and I heard my bedroom door open expecting it to be Alice. I turned to see Esme with a warm smile on her face.

"What's wrong dear? Alice rang and told me you've been in your room upset since you arrived home". I watched as she sat on the end of the bed.

"I'm so scared im going to mess up I can't always relay on all you, you all have your own responsibilities"

"You will do great and your not on your own. Now are you coming to join in the party?. I wasn't aware there was a party no doubt Alice's doing. "Maybe later i'm just going to have a little sleep first". She nodded and walked out of the room.

Next thing I knew I was waking up to the sound of crying from the next room. I jumped up out of my bed and ran to the living room. I was greeted with a very scared looking Alice who was holding and rocking my crying daughter in her arms. I put my arms into the corrected position and Alice stood and placed her gently in my arms.

"I think i'm going to call her Arianne".

"Awww its perfect". For most of the night I sat rocking and talking to her.

A week passed and today was Alice's wedding we hadn't done much last night just mainly sat around talking. I was now sat getting my hair styled by a professional when Alice ran in with two champion glasses.

"Drink". Before I could protest she shoved it into my free hands. Once my hair was styled I looked in the mirror and gasped. It was twisted into curls on my head and two pieces of hair loosely hung at the front each side.

A hour later and I was slipping into my dress in my room when Alice walked in nearly in tears.

"What's wrong? I hurried over to her and pulled her into a hug straight away.

"I phoned Edward but it went to voicemail again". Alice had been trying to phone him all week but each time it went to voicemail.

"He doesn't know what his missing, don't get upset you'll ruin your make up". Oh god now I was starting to sound like her. She smiled at my comment and grabbed my hand to leave the room.

"Where's Arianne?

"In the living room sleeping hopefully". I followed Alice out of my room and into the living room where everyone else was. Everyone went there separate ways to the church, I was going with Alice so Arianne was going with Esme and Carlisle.

A couple of hours later and I was sat watching everybody dancing while I fed Arianne a bottle. I was that deep in though when someone tapped me on the shoulder I jumped. I turned to see a man smiling down at me. I felt like I had seen him before somewhere.

"Do you remember me?. I shook my head then motioned for him to sit down.

"Don't you remember when Charlie use to take you fishing with him and I also went. We use to have so much fun making mud pies and swimming". Then it clicked after that first day I went with Charlie I would bug him to take me again so I could see Jacob. He must of noticed that I was remembering because he carried on talking making me smile at the memories. "So is this your daughter?

"Yeah, her names Arianne. So what do you do now?

"I'm training to be a mechanic down at La Push what about your?

"Cool i'm about to go to college". Just then everybody left the dance floor and took there seats to watched Jasper and Alice do there first dance as a married couple.

"Who's your friend? Rosalie asked as she sat beside me.

"Oh this is Jake a old friend we was just catching up". Half way through the song couples started to join them on the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance?

"I better not I'll probably end up hurting myself or someone else".

"Just follow my lead I can't take no for a answer". I placed Arianne back in her carrier cot and took her over to my dad who was sat on his own watching the dancing.

As the night went on I found myself enjoying myself more except for when Emmett thought it was funny to fling me around the dance floor. At half seven Jasper and Alice left for there honey moon. I was now making my way over to Charlie who was still sat with Arianne.

"Hey dad how's she been?

"Like an angel we've had quite a interesting conversation". I laughed at that I doubt a week and a half baby could be very entertaining.

"Well we better be going. Do you want a lift home?".

"No its okay".

"Ceeya". I then went home to a empty flat.


	7. A unexpected visitor

**A/N Thanks you for all the story alerts and reviews. If you have any ideas for the story please let me know.**

Four years passed and so much had happened the week after Alice's wedding I went to college. About two years ago I finished and started at big news paper company. I gave advice and wrote about what events were happing during the week. Rosalie got married about three weeks after Alice. The wedding was beautiful and Rose looked breathtaking in her off white dress with a red sash around the middle.

Rose had worked for a fashion designer company for the passed four years and now did a bit of modelling occasionally. Meanwhile Alice was a hairdresser and beautician she worked in a hairdressers in Port Angles. None of us had heard from Edward which was sad because he had missed out on a lot. I however was still mainly mad with him from the way he treated me all those years ago.

"Mummy mummy". I was pulled out of my thoughts by my four year old daughter who ran and jumped on my knee. She looked more beautiful everyday with her long curly bronze hair and big chocolate brown eyes.

"What's wrong? She had a thoughtful look on her face as though she was afraid to say anything. Just then Rose walked in along with Emmett. Forgetting what she was going to say she jumped off my knee and ran towards him screaming. I watched as he picked her up and swung her around then threw her up in the air. Rose quickly hurried over to me. Before I could even say Hello she pulled me into my room.

"What's wrong?

"I think i'm pregnant". She then started playing with her fingers nervously.

"That's great news. don't worry you'll do great". She smiled at my comment and I pulled her into a hug.

"I hope he feels the same way? I pulled back and noticed she had the same nerves look as before. "He will be over the moon, you just have to watch him with Arianne to know that".

"Your right". I was about to carry on when my phone rang from the living room. Arianne ran in my room with the phone and placed it in my hand.

"Hello is this Isabella swan?

"Hi, yes this is her why? If this was another call to advertise something then i'm going to scream.

"Would you be able to come to the hospital? I was getting worried now why was the hospital wanting me to go down.

"Has something happened?

"Im afraid your father has suffered a heart attack". I gasped and immediately hurried into the living room. "I'm on my way. Thank you bye". I hung up and went to grab my car keys off the kitchen table. "I have to go, Rose could you look after Arianne for a few hours?

"Of course where you going? The happy mood had now vanished from the room and was filled with worry.

"Charlie's suffered a heart attack".

"Your sure you don't want us to come".

"No its okay ceeya later". I then hurried out to my car.

**E P.O.V**

I had accomplished a lot in the last four years. I now worked in the local hospital in Chicago. I still though about my old life back at home and still wondered if Bella was telling the truth. I was currently sat in my flat booking tickets to go see my family for a couple of weeks. I would fully understand if they didn't want to see me.

Every now and again Esme had been ringing me she had no clue about me planning on visiting. I only hope Tanya has moved on and got over her little crush because this weekend I didn't want to be hiding and avoiding going in to town. Every night on the dot she would ring me this went on for a year until I assume she got sick. When my ticket was booked I started gathering my things up and placing them in a bag. I then grabbed my car keys and rushed to my car.

A few hours later and I arrived back in Forks and was immediately greeted by the rain. Just then my phone buzzed in my pocket, after checking the caller ID I answered.

"Hi, what's up?

"Hello dear I was just wondering when your planning on coming to visit? Although I didn't like lying to her I had to on this one occasion.

"I'm not sure i've got a lot of work to do, maybe in the summer".

"Okay dear"

"Well I better go i'm on my way to the hospital talk to you soon bye".

"Bye". We hung up at the same time.

Fifteen minutes later and I arrived at my old house. I slowly made my way up the path and gentle knocked on the door. The door opened revealing a shocked looking Alice.

"What are you doing here?

"That's no way to talk to a visitor who is it? Alice stepped aside to show mum who was at the door. She gasped and ran over pulling me into a hug.

"When I phoned was you near?

"Just about to get a taxi from the airport". She pulled back and motioned for me to come inside.

"Why didn't you answer your phone, you missed my wedding? That would explain why Alice rung every night at six.

"Ive been busy with work im sorry".

"Mum i'm going to the hospital now I will see you later".

"Very well bye". As Alice was leaving I gave my mum a confused look, who was in hospital.

"Its just a friend. So how long you staying?

"A couple of weeks but only if you don't mind?

"Of course not". The person I was dreading seeing the most was Bella well that was if she still lived in Forks. She's probably moved away to go to college. Just then the phone rang making me jump. Esme swiped it before I could even get near.

"Hello, Oh how is things. Do you want me to come over?. Okay bye then". She placed the phone back on the hook. "I've just got to go out to see a old friend I wont be long". I nodded and watched her leave.

I decided to go into town and maybe go to the liberty. Then again all I wanted to do know was sleep. I grabbed my back which was beside the front door and ran up the stairs to my old room. I was surprised to find it the way I left it they had been talking about maybe changing it into a different room. I set my bag down on my chair then laid down on my bed.

**B P.O.V**

I cant believed this had happened my poor dad was lying in hospital after a heart attack. Most day I sat talking to him, work understood. Alice was sitting with me today but it seemed like she was troubled or had something on her mind.

"Alice what's up? You've hardly spoken its not like you".

"Nothing". That didn't fool me usually she would be chatting away none stop. But because I was with my dad I didn't take it any further.

"How you feeling dad?

"Been better where's Arianne today?

"With Rosalie, she cant wait to come and see you". Arianne loved spending time with Charlie. Just then Esme walked in with a warm smile on her face and a bunch of grapes. "There's someone waiting outside who is dying to come in and see you". She opened the door and in skipped Arianne carrying her drawing pad.

"Grandpa i've drew a picture for you". She was quite smart for her age and did some quite good drawings and also loved to be read to. I gently lifted her onto the bed and she shoved her pad in his face.

"Alice could I have a word with you outside? I notice her head snap up at the mention of her name. Then they both left the room.

"Wow these drawing are excellent your such a smart girl".

"Im going swimming today". He looked over at me and I nodded. Yes I was getting roped into going swimming oh the joy.

"Well we better be going, I'll come tomorrow or maybe later. Bye".

"Bye". I went to lift Arianne off the bed once she gave him a hug. Just then Alice walked in looking a bit more happier.

"Auntie Alice are you coming swimming with us?

"I wish I was but i've got to go see someone maybe next time".

"Okay". I then watched as she skipped out of the room.

"Give me a call later bye". I walked out of the room and followed Arianne.

Once I strapped Arianne in I jumped into the driver seat and started up the car. After two hours of swimming Arianne was flat out in the back of the car.

The next day I managed to get away and go to the book store while Arianne was visiting Charlie. As I was walking into the store I caught site of Lauren flirting with someone, I felt sorry for whoever it was.

Suddenly Lauren moved and I caught site of the person she was talking to. I got a shock because he looked a awful lot like Edward. With a second look I rushed into the book shop hoping he never saw me.

**E P.O.V**

Today I decided to go to the book store to grab a few books. Before I could even get near the store Lauren caught site of me and quickly walked over.

"Hey, wait to I tell Tanya your back it will just be like old times". I tried to edge away from her but she kept moving in front of me blocking the way.

"Hi, I would love to talk but i've got things to do". What surprised me the most was when she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around my middle.

"Do you want to do something this weekend?

"Yes if you want but I really have to go" I had to agree on doing something with her so I could get away. I pushed her arms away and moved passed her. Once I was inside the store I quickly hurried off as far away from the door as I could get. As I was moving down the aisle I bumped into someone.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed. **


	8. Dinner with the family

**A/N Thank you once again for reviews and story alerts.**

**B P.O.V**

I collected the books I needed and rushed off down the aisle towards the counter. On my way down the aisle I bumped into someone causing my books to fall out of my hands. I went to bend down and pick them up but instead I came face to face with the last person I though I would again. Instead of staying to chat I collected my book off the floor and made a dash to the counter.

"Wait we need to talk". I had to leave fast I didn't have the energy or patience to talk to him right now. So instead of buying the books I left them on the counter and walked out of the door. As I was unlocking my car I felt someone grab my arm.

"Please can we talk? I twirled around to see Edward.

"What so you can insult me again".

"That was four years ago I was so much younger back then and stupid. I'm really sorry". I tried to pull my arm away but he tightened his grip.

"I don't want to hear it. You've had your chance now please will you let me go".

He loosened his grip on my arm then backed away from the car.

"Just answer me one question was it true what you said that night? Like I was going to break down and tell him I wasn't that desperate.

"You'll have to find out for yourself because my lips are sealed". I then turned and got into my car. I refused to cry anymore tears for him he didn't deserve them. I quickly drove to the hospital not caring about anything else all that was going through my mind was my daughter. Once I reached the hospital I quickly walked to Charlie's room and so a warming sight. Arianne was sat on Emmett's knee reading while Charlie was resting.

"Hey". Arianne looked up and gave me a breathtaking smile.

"are you getting practice in?

"Never though of that yes". At that moment my dad opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Hi dad how you feeling?

"Been better how long you been here?

"Just come". Just then a nurse walked in with a clipboard.

"Well it looks like you can go home tomorrow but you will need someone to take care of you.".

"I would be more then happy to do that?

"Great well I will see you in the morning". She then turned and walked out of the room.

**E P.O.V**

I watched as she drove away and it looked as if she couldn't get away fast enough. I had to find out what had happened these last four years. I made my way to my car and made the short journey home. When I arrived home I quickly rushed into the house and went to find Esme. I found her on my first try she was in the kitchen beginning to cook dinner. "Hey mum"

"Hello did you get all the books you wanted?

"Something came up. I was wondering about four years ago was Bella pregnant? She placed the knife down on the counter and turned towards me.

"Its not my news to tell im sorry but you'll have to speak with Bella". If it was true I had missed out on the child's life for four years I had been such a jerk back then.

"Ive tried talking to her but she wont listen".

"Do you blame her after the way you treated her. Im sorry but I cant help you with this one you'll just have to work something out yourself". I fully understood where she was coming from I don't blame her for wanting to stay on everybody's good sides. So instead of pressing the matter further I went up to my room and went to try and email Bella if I still had her address. I set up my laptop and opened a new email.

_Dear Bella_

_I am truly sorry for being a jerk all them years ago. Please can we meet up somewhere and talk things through you know like old time sake. And also I would like to know if what you told me four years ago was true. I have a right to know. I know you probably still hate me but im willing to make it up to you. Please hear me out._

_From Edward xx_

I sent the email then switched off my laptop and went back down stairs to help with dinner. "Is there anything you want me to do?

"Place the food on the table and answer the door we have guests coming tonight". I grabbed a pair of oven gloves and took the dish off the counter. As I was just placing it down on the table the front door opened and in walked Rosalie and Emmett. "you've got a nerve coming back". I would expected that from Rosalie after all I deserved it.

"Your lucky your family didn't disown you and the way you treated Bella was unforgivable too".

"I don't even know half the stuff that went on I wish someone would tell me".

"Well lets name them shall we, You missed Alice's wedding, my wedding. You left Bella heartbroken with your evil words and …."

"Now now don't say to much". I turned around to see my mum placing another dish down in the middle of the table.

"Can we please all just get along for tonight". Rosalie nodded and sat down next to Emmett.

"Is Alice coming tonight?

"Oh she told me to tell you she cant make it tonight".

"Its her loss that means more food for me". Everyone laughed at Emmett's comment.

"Right everyone tuck in". Everybody waited in turn as the dishes was passed around the table.

"Do you want to come with us tomorrow with found a little meadow so we were planning on having a picnic?

"That would be nice". I had had enough of been treat like I wasn't there so I stood from my seat and walked out of the room. When I reached me room I loaded up my laptop and checked my emails. After receiving no new emails I then went to lie on my bed.

The following day I awoke to my phone buzzing oh great who was this. On the third buzz I reached over and grabbed it.

"Hello what is it?

"hi well I was wondering if you wanted to do something today? Oh great it was Lauren.

"If you want"

"Great well meet me in the park at twelve bye". She then hung up. I placed my phone back down on my side table and jumped out of bed. After getting dressed I headed down stairs to find the house empty. I quickly did some toast then hurried out to my car which was parked on the drive. When I reached the park I parked up my car in a nearby car park then walked towards the park. As I was walking along the path I glanced over at the play area and saw what looked like Bella with a little girl and another man. Had she moved on and started a family with someone else. I dint blame her maybe I should just leave her to get along with her life. I then saw Lauren sat on a bench near the exit. She must of saw me because she ran over and into my arms. I pulled back and she grabbed my hand.

"So what do you have planned?

"dinner". I really didn't want to go through with this but I had no choice. A hour later and I was driving Lauren to her house.

"Did you want to come in? The meal had been very tense and she had been hinting towards me all the way threw.

"You might as well come in".

"I better go".

"Oh please come in just for a coffee? I turned to see she was pouting at me and making puppy dog eyes.

"Okay but then I must get going". I parked up my car and followed her to the house. After unlocking the door she switched on the light and motioned to sit on the sofa while she went to put the kettle on. In a second she returned with two mugs I never knew someone to make a cup of coffee that fast. She passed me a cup then sat down beside me. I took a quick sip then all I remember is seeing her smiling at me, then am afraid everything went blank.


	9. Moving and the Accident

**A/N Thank you once again for the reviews and story alerts.**

**B P.O.V**

Today was going to be a eventful day James was coming over and taking Arianne to the park. Then at lunch time we was all going to a picnic somewhere Rose had found. I was currently sat on the sofa staring into space while Arianne chatted to me.

"Mummy why don't I have a daddy? I suddenly froze why was she asking me this question now.

"I …..". I was then saved by a knock on the door.

"Does he not love me? Before I went to answer the door I watched her face change from happy to upset that look broke my heart. When I opened the door Arianne ran to James he had really taken a shine to her these last few months. I had been seeing James for a couple of months now and he immediately loved Arianne like she was his own. I had met James through Rosalie who was dying to set me up on a date.

"Hi princess you ready to go?

"Yeah". I grabbed our coats then followed them out of the door. When we arrived at the park I watched as James got dragged around the play park by a excited Arianne. I found a bench and sat and watched them for a while then my mind went into over drive and through about things I was shutting out. If Edward stayed that could have been him today playing with Arianne and we could have been a family. Im glad Edward hasn't worked it out yet or got chance to see her because then, I would have to confront him which would turn out us having argument. Just then I was pulled out of my thoughts by Arianne running over and grabbing my hand.

"Mummy look who's come to play too? I stood and let her lead me towards the swings where Jacob was standing with a big grin on his face.

"Hi Jake what you doing here? I though you had a big project to work on"

"Hi I was actually just passing Arianne caught my eye and I just had to pop in and say hello".

"Oh also I was wondering if you and James would like to go out on Friday night? He quickly added with a grin.

"Sure".

"Okay well I'll phone you sometime before Friday ceeya".

"Bye". He then turned and walked away.

From the park I drove to the meadow where everybody else was for the picnic. As soon as I pulled up near some trees Arianne was jumping in her seat. Once I unbuckled her she ran off into the bushes. I was about to shout after her but James followed her to make sure she didn't get lost or fall. When I locked the car I made my way through the trees and saw everybody sat on the grass chatting away. Alice caught site of me and ran over like a child.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready to move in to your dads?

"There isn't a lot to pack really mainly Arianne's toys".

"Do you want me to baby sit her? So you can spent sometime with Charlie"

"That would be great but I don't want to be a bother?

"Don't be silly I love spending time with Arianne". I then followed Alice over towards Arianne who was being tickled by Emmett. After we ate I watched as Emmet gave Arianne a piggy back around the field. "Hide and seek time". I heard Arianne shout as she was placed back on the floor.

"Me first me first". She shouted then took off across the field. After fifteen minute I became weary because no one could find her. When It turned twenty minutes everybody started searching. I was currently half way across the other side of the field about to turn back towards the others, when I saw a little head hid in the grass. I ran over and saw she was fast asleep I guess it had been a tiring day for her. I scooped her up and slowly walked back to the others who was also searching for her.

"I better get going are you sure you don't mind babysitting?

"Just get going". I followed Alice to her car and buckled a sleeping Arianne in the backseat. Before I left I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead then shut the door. When I arrived at the hospital I found Charlie in the waiting room ready to go. I helped him to the car and drove slowly back to his dropping James off on the way.

"Where's Arianne? Charlie asked as soon as I pulled up outside his house.

"Stopping at Alice's for the night". He then turned and got out of the car slowly, I quickly got out of the car and ran around the other side to help him.

"I can walk you know". As he was walking to the house I grabbed his bag and some of mine I collected then followed him up the path.

"Do you want me to make you something to eat?

"Maybe later I think im going to go have a lie down".

"Okay call me if you need a hand with anything". He then walked up the stairs and I placed the bags down beside the stairs. I then walked into the kitchen and began preparing a meal for when he woke up. Before starting I looked in the fridge to see what ingredients I had to work with. All I found was a few mushroom in a bag and two rashes of bacon. Maybe I could make pasta. After five minute of searching I found some pasta in a jar. So I tipped it into a pan and poured some water in ready to switch on when it was time. I quickly found another pan and cut up the mushrooms and bacon, while leaving them to sizzle I made the sauce. Once everything was prepared I cleaned down a bit and washed the things I didn't need. Just at that moment my dad walked in with a warm smile on his face.

"You didn't have to cook I could of ordered a take away".

"Oh its no bother". With the last of the washing up dry and put away I started turning on the pans. It only took ten minutes until the water was boiling for the pasta, so I quickly drained it off and shared it out between two plates, then did the same with the sauce. "Something smells nice". Before sitting down I placed the two plates down on the table. It must of tasted ok because he never said a word until he finished the meal.

"That was delicious you must cook for me more often" He said while chuckling. I laughed along with him then stood from the table ready to go and wash the rest of the dishes.

"This is just like old times oh how things have changed now".

We was then interrupted by the phone ringing. I moved across the kitchen and took the phone off the stand quickly.

"Hi before she goes to bed a certain little girl insisted that she talk to you". I laughed that was typical of Arianne whenever she stopped at her aunts house she would insist on calling me before bed or else she would throw a tantrum. I was just about to say put her on when a little voice came on the other end.

"Hi mummy" How I loved to hear that little voice. It always cheered me up whenever I was down and made my day.

"Hi baby are you being good for Auntie Alice?

"Yeah mummy why couldn't I stop with you?

"Well you see grandpa's just come out of hospital and I was helping him settle in. First thing tomorrow morning I'll pick you up don't worry"

"Okay night night". I would have been just content staying and talking to her but of course she was getting more sleepy.

"Night love you"

"Love you too mummy". We both hung up at the same time and I turned to see Charlie with a warm smile on his face.

"You can go watch some tv if you want I don't mind cleaning up".

"Okay". While cleaning up I found myself thinking about Arianne although I only seen her a couple of hours ago I missed her. She was everything to me now my life and I wouldn't have it any other way. After the last dish was put away I decided to go up to my old room and maybe read for a while. I made my way into the living room to find my dad flat out in front of the tv. "Im going to go to bed now if you need any help with anything give me a call"

"Okay night".

"Night". I grabbed my bag on my way up the stairs then made the short walked to my room. This old room didn't half bring back memories but all good memories of course. It was exactly the same as I left it when I decided to move out. I placed my bag beside my desk and lied down on my bed, and before I knew it I was drifting off to sleep.

The following day I was woke up by someone jumping on my bed. I opened my eyes to see Arianne. She was just about to jump up again but I grabbed her legs and pulled her down to me. She giggled a few times and then snuggled into me.

"Hungry"

"No auntie Alice made pancakes". I then let go of her and got up out of bed to try and find some clothes to wear. After I collected some clothes I placed them on the bed then took Arianne's hand and we walked down stairs. "Hey Alice what's with the morning call?

"Ive been called into work so on my way I though I could drop off Arianne". I nodded and went to pour myself a coffee.

"well im going to go grocery shopping do you want to come Arianne?

"No can I stay with Grandpa? I nodded and went up the stairs to get dressed. It didn't take long, when I walked back into the kitchen I grabbed my car keys off the side and left.

"Ceeya later then". Later I would have to pop home and pack some of Arianne's things and bring them back here. I pulled away from the drive and made the short journey to the shop. After parking across the road in a underground car park I quickly crossed the busy road and went into the shop. It only took fifteen minutes to collected some shopping, on my way back to the car it felt like I was being followed. I kept looking behind me but no one was there so I put it down to me being too paranoid. As I was descending the stairs I felt a hand on my back it pushed me forward. And before I could steady myself I found myself tumbling down the stairs. When I stopped falling I tried to open my eyes but the pain was to much.

**E P.O.V**

I found myself waking up to a dark room what had happened the night before. How long had it been. I lifted my head off the cushion and found I had to place it back down because a sickly feeling came over me. I found my phone next to me and looked at the time. I once again tried to get up off the sofa I was lying on. I used my phone light to find a door. Where was I, I don't remember coming here all I remember is going out for a book. I finally found a door and tried to open it my luck was with me because it opened. The next room was filled with light so I could see where I was going. I made my way out of the front door and found my car parked up across the street. I rushed over and got in before I drove off I made a note of the house I had just left. I had never been here until now so how did I end up here. Without another though I started the car and drove off home. When I arrived home I bumped into my mum and Alice on my way up the path they looked quite worried.

"What's happened?

"Bella's had a accident and has been rushed to hospital".

"Do you want me to drive you there? She nodded and I turned and walked back towards my car. It didn't take long to we arrived at the hospital I was debating with myself whether to go in with her or wait in the car.

"Do you want me to come in with you?

"I hardly think that's a good idea"

"Alice not now, if you want to its up to you dear". I followed then into the hospital and was greeted by the others including faces who I hadn't seen before.

"What are you doing here? I looked up to find Rosalie glaring at me.

"He dropped me and Alice off, now what's happened to Bella?

While everybody was lead through to Bella's room I sat in the waiting room. Rosalie stopped behind and surprisingly sat next to me.

"What are you really doing here I though when Bella refused to talk to you, you would of just packed up and gone"

"I came to see my family to maybe make it up to them. Can I just ask has Bella married? I looked at Rosalie to find for once she wasn't glaring at me.

"No you do know it hasn't been easy for her these past few years". I went to question her more but we was interrupted by Alice.

"Does Charlie or Arianne know?

"Best not worry him tonight and Arianne's too young to understand"

"Well he'll find out anyways, on my way home I'll pop in and tell him".

"I hope she wakes up soon". Alice said sadly I then stood and pulled her into a hug. She didn't resist or push me away which I was expecting.

"Do you want me to take you home? I pulled away after a minute and saw her nod. She said goodbye to everyone and then followed me out to my car. On our way home I stopped at Charlie's so she could go tell him the news. After twenty minutes she came back out of the house with a little girl in her arms. I recognized the little girl she was with Bella at the park the other day. I waited while she strapped the little girl into the back of my car. I had to admit even know I didn't know the young girl she did look rather cute fast asleep in the back. It wasn't long before I was pulling up outside of Alice house, she jumped out of the car and went to unbuckle the little girl.

"Thank you for the lift bye"

"Bye". I then drove home to a empty house.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed **


	10. The unwanted visitor

**E P.O.V**

When I arrived home I didn't really feel tied so I sat on the sofa and though about Bella and that little girl in my car. She looked familiar I just couldn't get that though out of my head. At half one I managed to drop off to sleep and my dreams was filled with Bella and worry. The next think I know im waking up to water being throw over me. I turned and fell off the sofa with shock. I opened my eyes to see Emmet who was smiling down at me.

"What was that for? He shrugged then the room was filling with his booming laughter.

"Just wanted to see how you would react". I was about to reply but my mum cut me off. "I hope your going to clean that mess up? I could tell she wasn't happy. I slowly got up off the floor and sat back on the sofa. Just then Rosalie walked out of the kitchen and saw the water on the floor and the wet sofa. She immediately turned and glared at Emmett. I really needed to get out of this place if I wanted to do some thinking, maybe I would go down to the liberty or a small café. I grabbed my keys off the coffee table and walked out of the door while the arguments started behind me. Instead of going to the liberty I decided to sit in the park. Just as I was sitting down I heard someone cough behind me, I turned to see Jessica grinning at me. Oh great my day couldn't get any worse.

"If you've come to do whatever you usually do im not in the mood". I remember at school she would go to whatever lengths to talk to me and flirt the odd time. Back then I would do it back or maybe I was the one to started it but right now I was trying to change from the old me.

"Don't worry I wasn't planning to. Your not the only one with problems you know. I just though we could talk like two friends". I then felt bad for jumping to conclusions maybe she had changed her ways like I was trying to.

"Sorry I didn't mean to sound so rude, yeah it would be nice to just talk like friends". She gave me a warm smile then sat down beside me on the bench.

"How's things? I asked while looking at my hands.

"Not to bad you know same old, what about you?

"I wish I could answer that but right now I don't know". While I was saying that I looked up and her and she gave me a confused look.

"Its complicated". She then nodded and started fumbling with her hands. I noticed bruises on her arms and some scabs on the back of her hands. I decided against asking her what they were caused by. "Do you fancy doing something sometime I don't mean like a date I mean like friends?

"Yeah sure".

"Did you hear about Bella? I automatically looked up at her face.

"Yeah how did you find out, it only happened last night? She then became nervous and avoided my eyes.

"I guess its going around town I feel sorry for her daughter". That shocked me but I don't know why because I kind of already knew about the little girl. I guess I wouldn't admit to her being Bella's because that meant she was with someone else. The little girl only looked about three of four the more I think about it and how long had it been since I left for college. Oh no was Bella right that night was she really pregnant. I felt a fool I had left her with a child on her own and practically yelled at her. I had to go and see her and make things right and I wouldn't blame her if she turned me away because of all them years ago I had been a jerk and a fool for letting her go. I quickly stood forgetting Jessica was beside me and started to walked off then I remembered. Half way passed the bench I turned and saw Jessica give me a confused look.

"Sorry I have to go bye"

"Okay I'll see you around bye". Before going to the hospital I decided to go home and change my clothes and clean myself up a bit. When arrived home no one was home so I quickly ran to my room and got changed. I then grabbed my phone and dialled Alice's number fast. She answered on the second ring.

"Hi what is it? She didn't sound happy or her usual chirpy self.

"I know the truth and I was wondering if I could see her? The phone was quiet for a second then I heard a sigh.

"I don't think that's a good idea, you don't have any idea what Bella would do to me if she found out".

"Please I just want to meet her she doesn't have to know who I am".

"Okay but if Bella flips im blaming it on you. I'll be right over with her and keep in mind im staying with you"

"Okay and thank you".

"Whatever bye". We both hung up and I placed my phone back in my pocket and ran down the stairs to the living room to wait. I noticed the floor had been mopped up and the sofa dried so I sat down and picked up a book to read. Fifteen minutes later and the front door opened revealing Alice with a little girl in her arms. She moved closer then placed the little girl on the floor she still clung to Alice's leg. I got up and slowly moved towards then and bent down on my knees in front of her.

"She's not usually this shy, Come on Arianne say something". I gasped at her name causing her to look at me with her big brown eyes. Her name fit her and was truly beautiful.

"I wanna see mummy? My heart sunk even know she didn't know who I was it still kind of hurt me.

"Maybe later see your mummy's in hospital".

"why? Her eyes left mine and she turned and looked up and Alice. I could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"Its complicated".

"Who's he? Her teary eyes then looked back at me. My heart ached even though I didn't know this little girl it still hurt to see her upset.

"Im a old friend of you mummy". I quickly said before Alice spoke.

"I wanna go home". Alice gave me a sad look and then nodded.

"She hasn't been sleeping very well so she's a little bit cranky also on top of that she misses her mummy".

"Okay well maybe another day I can talk to you". I watched as she let go off Alice's leg and put her arms up signalling she wanted to be picked up. I walked then to the door and said my goodbyes. I was disappointed that we hadn't really talked but after all she was only a little girl and she missed her mum. I couldn't blame her. After sitting down by the door for a bit I stood and walked over to the coffee table and grabbed my car keys. I made it to the hospital in no time and saw Rosalie, Alice and little Arianne sitting outside of Bella's room. "Would I be able to go in? Rosalie was the one to speak and for once she wasn't glaring.

"Sure".

"Thanks". She nodded and I walked in the room the sight I saw made me want to cry. Bella had a bandage wrapped around her head and her foot was in a cast her face looked so pale and lifeless. I rushed over and took her hand in mine and rubbed my thumb along her palm. I then heard the door open but I didn't bother to look to see who it was. I then felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Is she going to wake up?

"Well at this point its hard to say but we've been doing a lot of test lately". I wish I could take her place I deserved it more then her. When this was all over I only hope that I can get a chance to talk to her and tell her how sorry I am.

"Okay im going to have to go but I'll be back later to do some more test, bye". I nodded then my dad walked out of the room. I stopped by her side all day and talked soothing words to her. I was just about to leave when I heard the door open I though it was Alice but when I turned I got a shock. She had no right being here Bella had told me all her mother did when we youster be good friends.

"Oh how is she? Why had she bothered to come and see Bella know. Instead of answering her I just walked straight passed her out of the door. I started to walk down the corridor and bumped into Rosalie walking back from the shop.

"Her mums in with her now I told her nothing". Rose's face then turned to thunder and she marched passed me to Bella's room. I better stay and help Rose get rid of Renee this might turn ugly. I turned on the stop and jogged back to Bella's room and found Rose in a full blown argument with Renee.

"Why are you even bothering to be here its not like you've been around and know what's happened in her life". I watched as Rose got closer to her in fact right in her face.

"Ive been thinking and I would like to make ago of things and no matter what you say you cant stop that from happening".

"Well when Bella wakes up lets just see what she has to say because im pretty sure she wont be happy that you're here".

"Renee just make it easier on yourself and leave your not doing any good here". At the sound of my voice she turned and glared at me.

"Right im going to leave now, but don't think this is over I will be back and I will get my chance to talk to her". Without another word she left leaving me and Rose standing looking at each other in shock. "Thanks for your help". I gave her a warm smile then went to take my seat by Bella again.

"No thank you for letting me sit with her".

"Well when she wakes up I don't think she'll be to happy with me and Alice, Alice filled me in on you meeting Arianne It didn't go to well huh? I just nodded and looked down at my hands. "She's just missing her mum im sure if you and Bella work things out you'll be able to see her again. But I cant promise anything coz im not Bella".

I wonder why Rose is being so nice all of a sudden I mean only a couple of days ago she was staring daggers at me and yelling. Well I was going to enjoy it while it lasted maybe it could be like old times. "Do you think she'll talk to me?

"Im not sure she was pretty mad at you, plus she has been through a lot remember but I'll let her explain that to you". Not once did I take my eyes off Bella's sleeping foam.

"Well I better be heading off got a lot to sort out bye".

"Bye". She then left and I continued to stare into space. It wasn't long until I felt my eyes drooping so I bent forward and rested my head in my hands. Just as I was falling into a comfortable sleep I felt my hand move. My eyes flew open and I met the most perfect eyes I had ever seen well one of them because of Arianne.

**A/N Sorry this chapter took so long ive been having difficulty with what to put. I hope you enjoyed it and thank you once again for the reviews and story alerts I really appreciate it. If you review I promise to get the next chapter up really quick.**


	11. waking up to a apology

**B P.O.V**

I heard voices close to me but I hadn't the energy to open my eyes and see what was going on. One voice I recognized to be Edward but I erased that out of my mind because I knew he wouldn't come and see me. All I remember is lying somewhere in pain then falling into a deep sleep. The room then went silent and I felt someone take my hand and squeeze it. I then decided to open my eyes and see who was sat holding my hand. As soon as I open them I regretted it because two sparkling green eyes were staring back at me. I looked down and saw our hands linked I really wanted to pull my hand away but I really didn't have the strength right now.

"I can explain if you just let me? Here we go again with his apologizes I wasn't in the mood for this right now to be honest I didn't care what he had to say because I didn't want to hear it. "She truly is beautiful". I gave him a shocked look how did he know what she looked like had he met her. Did she know everything oh god I must see her right now.

"How do you even know that? He smiled to himself as if he was thinking of a memory.

"Don't blame Alice for this but she brought her over to my parents house, don't worry she doesn't know who I am. She didn't really talk to me". I glared at him how dare Alice do that after all he done to me. When I see her I will be having some words with her.

"Good because she's not going to find out who you are. You gave that right up four years ago when you shouted at me and left". His face then filled with hurt and im glad because he had to know the truth. "Im sorry you really don't know how sorry I am".

"Yeah yeah you keep saying your sorry and frankly I don't want to hear it. We was doing just fine until you came along. I mean where was you when I was crying in my room and thinking I was going to be a bad mother. Where was you when I refused to touch her for a couple of days. Oh that's right you were living the dream in college. I think the best thing you can do right know is hand over you right to see her and just leave". I then saw a tear fall down his cheek I was feeling better already.

"I didn't know you felt that way but if that's how you feel I suppose nothing I can say will change your mind". Instead of answering I looked away and waited for him to leave.

"I just want you to know I am truly truly sorry and I was a big jerk back then if you gave me a chance I would show you that I have changed". I then felt him drop my hand and go to walk out the door. I didn't realize he still had a hold of my hand until he let it drop on the bed. Just then I heard the door again and I turned to see Rosalie with a bunch of flowers. "Oh Bella im so glad your awake you had us all worried". I gave her the best smile I could manage then watched as she placed the flowers in my arms.

"Oh there beautiful thank you".

"So how you feeling? Instead of all the small talk I decided to cut to the chase I wasn't in the mood today for petty excuses.

"Why did Alice let Edward see Arianne?

"I guess she felt sorry for him after all he is her brother". I nodded and went to look out of the window.

"Did Edward tell you your mother came to see you? I whipped my head around and stared at her in disbelieve.

"Don't worry I told her where to go and Edward helped his been sitting with you for days now". That surprised me why was he making all this effort to talk to me, had he really changed maybe I should of heard him out. And my mother what on earth did she want why did she just suddenly care about me, oh there had to be something behind it. Just then as if on cue the door opened and in stepped my mum oh great.

"Oh baby im so glad your awake. Would we be able to have a little chat? I glared at her and she simply just smiled back.

"No why would I want to do that?

"Because its been to long and I want to be in your life again"

"I don't think so you lost that right when you left me and dad. You didn't even phone or send birthday cards. I sat in the front window on my birthdays waiting for you to show up but It never happened. I had to learn the hard way that you weren't coming back at one point when dad told me you weren't coming back I didn't believe him". Her face then dropped and she looked down at the ground. "Don't you think your little girl deserves a grandma?

"She's already got one and you also lost that title too so please just do yourself a favour and disappear back to life you had when you left."

"You cant do this"

"Oh I can and I will". Rosalie then grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her out of the room. Today couldn't get and worse I couldn't handle anymore I wish I was still asleep. A minute later and Rose walked back in with a smug look on her face.

"Your dads waiting outside to come in and he has Arianne with him, do you want me to send them in? I nodded then turned and looked out of the window at the wet day. There was a sudden bang then Arianne ran in and skipped over to me.

"Mummy mummy". I turned my head then opened my arms for her to jump into. Charlie carefully lifted her onto the bed and she snuggled into my arms.

"Ive missed you mummy".

"I missed you too baby".

"Ive just saw Renee what was that all about? Charlie then added in.

"Oh she thought she would just come down here and apologize and everything would be okay but I showed her the door". That made him smile.

"Saw when will you be able to come home?

"Not sure". We chatted all afternoon about all sorts which was nice but as it started to get dark he left with Rosalie promising to be back tomorrow. Before I dropped off to sleep a nurse came in to check everything was doing okay.

"Well it looks like you will

be able to go home in a couple of days? I smiled then fell asleep.

**E P.O.V**

When I left Bella's room all I could do was sit in my car in the car park and think. I really didn't want to leave on these terms well I really didn't want to leave at all. I had to prove to her I was a different person and that I was willing to help her and make up for all the times I had missed. I then saw Renee enter the hospital I debated whether or not to follow her and make sure she caused no trouble. But of course I protested against it it might make more trouble for me. So instead I started my car and drove off back home. A couple of minutes later and I arrived home I noticed my dads car was parked in the drive which signalled he was home. After locking the car I slowly walked up the path to the door. When I walked through the door I so my dad sitting reading a paper and guessed my mum was in the kitchen her favourite place. I placed my car keys down on the coffee table then took a seat next to him.

"Is every think okay? You look a bit worried". I never moved my gaze from staring at the table.

"I talked to Bella and she told me the best think I could do is just leave. I don't know what to do?

"Maybe when she comes out of hospital you could do something nice for her, listen to her side of the story but don't expect anything to happen, you need to show her you've changed". I nodded my head then went to get up and walk out of the room.

"Thanks dad". as I was heading up the stairs I took out my phone and dialled Alice's number. She answered on the first ring all happy and chirpy like she usually is.

"Hey Edward what's up? I took a deep breath then started to talk.

"could you help me?

"depends on what it is".

"Well I was thinking maybe a few days after Bella comes out of the hospital I could take her somewhere for a talk".

"and your telling me this why?

"Because I need your help with what to do and to make sure she turns up". I heard Alice sigh.

"Okay I'll have to get back to you on that one bye"

"Thanks and bye". I then hung up and throw my phone onto my bed. I then had a idea that old meadow I youster go when I was younger and needed sometime to think. Maybe if I set up a picnic on the grass and make a special night of it I can finally get to talk to her.

Three days passed

**B P.O.V**

Today I was finally getting out of the hospital but the only problem was my leg was still strapped up in plaster. I was told it would heal in six or more weeks. I was currently learning how to walk on crutches before I left which wasn't easy. When I seemed to get the hang of it Alice helped me out to her car. As soon as I arrived home Arianne ran out to me nearly knocking me over, after I struggled to stand on my crutches.

"Mummy follow me I have something for you". I hobbled up the path and followed her into the house. I looked around the familiar room and stopped when I saw a package sitting on the coffee table. I hobbled over and sat down on the sofa Arianne joined me. I gently undid the package and saw it was a cake with welcome home iced on.

"Did you make that? I looked towards her and she nodded.

"Yeah with my help". Just then Charlie walked in the room smiling.

"Awww its perfect thank you". I then pulled Arianne into a hug and she giggled.

"Who wants some cake". I watched as Arianne jumped out of my arms and followed Charlie out of the room with the cake. A minute passed and Arianne ran back in with two plates. She passed me one then climbed back up onto the sofa.

"Where's auntie Alice?

"I think she had to go home". I watched as she nodded then started shoved a piece of cake in her mouth. I knew who she got that from. She finished the cake in two minutes and had it all around her mouth. "Come on lets get you cleaned up". I placed the plate on the table and went to get up.

"Let me you just relax for tonight". I nodded and watched as Charlie picked up Arianne and took her up stairs. For the rest of the night I sat and mainly read.

The following day I was woke up by my phone ringing. I slammed my hand on top of it and went to pick it up. God help whoever this was.

"What is it?

"Well sorry Mrs cranky pants".

"Sorry I just don't know why you have to phone this early". I heard Alice mumble something.

"Its ten o'clock you need to get your lazy butt out of bed"

"What did you want?

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to do some shopping then go for lunch" Typical I had only been out of hospital a day and she was suggesting going shopping.

"I don't know im meant to be resting".

"Oh come on".

"Okay"

"I'll be right over bye". I hung up and gently got out of bed and grabbed my crutches. I hobbled over to my wardrobe and grabbed a t shirt and jeans. I then heard the front door go and knew Alice was here already. After getting dressed I headed down the stairs and so Alice sat talking to my dad. I coughed and they both turned to look at me. Alice then jumped up and helped me out to her car. Once we was in the car I switched on the radio and turn to look out of the window. Five minutes passed and I suddenly realized this wasn't the way to Port Angles. What was Alice up to well funny enough it didn't take long until I had the answer to that question. I recognized this place it was the meadow we had had a picnic in a couple of weeks ago.

"Why are we here?

"Don't start with the questions just go through them trees". I grabbed my crutches and went to get out of the car. As soon as I stepped away from the car she drove off which made me more suspicious. I then sighed and decided to see what she was going on about. I stepped through the trees and my heart skipped a beat.

**A/N Thank you for the reviews and story alerts. Next chapter will be up soon**


	12. Dinner at the meadow

**B P.O.V**

The scenery was beautiful there was a table set up in the middle of the meadow and fairy lights hanging from the tress. But to top it all off Edward was stood beside the table with a bunch of flowers in his arms. My heart melted I internally kicked myself I shouldn't be reacting like this. I wanted to turn right around and walk away but the look on his face melted my heart.

"What's all this in aid of? He stepped towards me and handed me the flowers. I felt underdressed all I was wearing was a old t shirt and jeans but he was wearing, a blue shirt and some dark jeans.

"I just wanted us to talk without any interruptions". I nodded then followed him towards the table. Before I could sit down he stopped me and pulled the chair out for me. "Thanks". I then watched as he disappeared into the bushes and came back with two plates. I gasped it was my favourite mushroom ravioli how did he keep it warm out here. Instead of asking questions I took the plate off him when he handed it to me and started to tuck in. It was delicious.

"Tell me how you managed all them years back? That was the first time since I was handed the plate of food I actually looked up. Edwards face was a mixture of curiosity and sadness. "Well for the first couple of months I didn't think about it, I just shut everybody out and hid in my room".

"Im sorry I really didn't mean to cause you so much pain". I then held up my hand to stop him.

"Please don't started with the apologizes, I only managed because I had my friends and my family around me. Like I said the other day for the first couple of weeks when Arianne was born I wouldn't touch her because she reminded me to much of you. But thanks to Esme she made me see the truth and I held Arianne for the first time and its like I forgotten all of my worries, And turned my attention to this little girl in my arms". As I was saying that I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Well what ive seen of her she's truly amazing and beautiful like you". How could I stay mad at him when he was saying thinks like that.

"Has your mother caused you anymore bother?

"Well when you left the other day she decided to pay a visit but I showed her the door. I just hope she's got the message that I don't want her back in my life".

"Well what I remember you telling me I don't think she will give up that soon just watch out". I nodded then looked down at the table cloth.

"Why did you come back I mean you never even phoned your parents while you were at college. And you missed both Alice and jaspers wedding and Emmett's and Rosalie's. I was there every night when Alice tried to phone you I so the hurt in her eyes". I didn't dare look up because if I stared into his eyes I would find myself melting once again.

"My mum phoned me every night some nights I answered others I left my phone in my room. You may think I was out partying every night but I wasn't I was hard at work. Yes I admit I went drink a couple of nights but not all the time. The reason I never answered was because I was either in class or studying. I tried to explain to Alice but she wont listen". I don't know what came over me but I moved my hand across the table and grabbed his hand which was resting on the table top.

"Do you want me to have a word with her im not promising anything but I can try".

"Not its okay you don't have to get involved its my problem not yours". I was beginning to believe that he had changed and I was kind of liking the new him. Not that I would admit that to him.

"Maybe sometime in the next couple of weeks you can meet Arianne properly". I watched as his sad face changed into a smile.

"Thank you". I nodded and quickly took my hand out of his.

"Did you make this dinner because it was delicious?

"Yeah"

"I didn't know you could cook?

"Oh ive picked up a few things". I then pulled my phone out of my pocket to check the time. I hadn't noticed it was getting dark.

"Well I better be going home Arianne will be wondering where I am". I grabbed my crutches off the ground and went to stand. "Would you like my to give you a lift home?

"yeah since I didn't drive here or you could make me walk home".

"No I would never do that to you". I laughed and followed him through the trees to his car which was parked up at the side of the road. The journey back wasn't much exciting I mainly stared out of the window watching the trees go passed. It wasn't long before the car came to a stop and I realized I was home. Before I could open the door Edward ran around the car and opened my door and held out a hand to me. I took his offer then took my hand away when I was carefully balanced on my crutches.

"Thank you for tonight its been good. And thanks for listening to me". He gave me a lopsided grin then went to stand back so I could hobble passed.

"Im glad you enjoyed it so much, Maybe we could do it sometime again".

"We'll see bye".

"Bye". Before I could reached for the door it flew open revealing a excited Alice with Rose behind her.

"Tell us everything? I glared at her then went to pass her.

"Oh come on your not mad at me are you?

"Well maybe if you told me where we was going I would of dressed a little smarter". I then heard a laugh. I looked around to seen Alice giggling to herself.

"If I had told you, you would of refused to go". Now she did have a point if I had knew what Edward had planned for tonight, Would I have agreed to go.

"True". I made it to the bottom of the stairs ready for my bed. But Alice still insisted on asking questions.

"Im going to bed if you want to know what happened you'll have to wait until tomorrow okay night". I then proceeded to walked up the stairs to my room. On my way to my room I sneaked a peaked in at Arianne luckily she was flat out and hugging her favourite teddy.

Three weeks passed and on odd occasions I had been meet up with Edward for a chat. Today he was coming over after I picked up Arianne from playgroup. Even know I hated to admit it I was starting to slowly forgive him. I was currently writing up a report for the newspaper and not doing a good job at it because I was finding myself daydreaming every two minutes. I decided to leave it for today and start clearing up. That took me to three o'clock so after that I hurried to go and get Arianne. When I arrived Arianne immediately ran up to me with tears in her eyes. I bent down and took her hands.

"What's wrong? She sniffed and looked down at the floor.

"Me and Lucy was playing ball and I went to catch the ball and I fell over". I pulled her into a hug.

"I hurt me knee". When she pulled away I looked down at her knee and so a little scab.

"When we get home we'll stick a plaster on it". She nodded and went to pick her up. It didn't take long until we was home and I saw Edwards car parked up on the other side of the road. Before I got out I turn and looked at Arianne who was singing along to the radio. "Baby there's someone here to see you".

"Who?

"You'll see". I grabbed my bag off the front seat then went to get Arianne out of the back. Once we was inside I heard a small knock on the front door.

"Come in".

"Im just going to start on tea, Do you want to eat with us? I popped my head out of the kitchen door.

"I don't want to intrude"

"Oh its not a problem". He then gave me a crooked smile that melted my heart.

**E P.O.V**

I was overjoyed that I was able to meet Arianne again maybe this time would be better. When Bella left us alone in the living room I could see the little girl was shy. I bent down on my knees in front of Her and to my surprise she talked first. "You were here a couple of weeks ago".

"yeah and if I remember your names Arianne". She nodded then stared into my eyes.

"what's your name?

"Edward, nice to meet you". I held out my hand to her and she shyly took it.

"Do you want to watch Barbie princess with me? She pulled her hand away and looked at me with pleading eyes. I couldn't say no to her she was just to adorable. I nodded and she ran off towards the other side of the living room. I watched as she pulled out a video from a pile. When she ran back over I took the video from her and popped it into the tv. Half way through it Bella called dinner. I paused the video then followed Arianne to the kitchen. After the meal I got dragged back to the living room to watch Barbie princess, I asked Bella with pleading eyes if she needed help with the dishes. But she smiled and said no. I had never been more pleased to see the end of a film then I was with Barbie princess.

"Time for bed". Bella called while coming out of the kitchen.

"Well I better be heading off". Just as I was about to stand I felt a small tug on my sleeve. I turned to see Arianne.

"Please could you read me a story?

"Of course". I stock my hand out to her and she grabbed it and jumped off the sofa. Once Bella got Arianne dressed she handed me a book and I went to sit on the edge of the bed. It only took fifteen minutes until Arianne was fast asleep. I placed the book down on her side table then leaned over and gave her a kiss. I was grateful that I could spend sometime with her even though she didn't know who I really was. After sneaking out and switching her light off I went back down stairs.

"Thank you for tonight". She smiled and handed me a mug of coffee.

"I was thinking about maybe moving back here to be close to my family. And work along side my dad".

"Great". When I looked over at her she looked deep in though.

"Are you okay?

"Yeah just thinking, would it be better for her if she knew who you was? That question got me I would love for her to know who I was properly. But that decision wasn't mine to make.

"That isn't for me to decided its your choice".

"Well I think if you do move back then we can tell her". I smiled at that just then her phone went off.

"Hello, yeah when, okay well I'll ceeya tomorrow then bye". Her eyes then changed to sadness when she placed her phone back on the side table.

"Is everything okay? She seemed to snap out of her daydreaming then.

"Yeah".

"Okay well I'm going to head off now thanks again bye".

"Bye". I then left wishing I could stay a little longer.

**Thank you for the reviews and story alerts. Thanks for reading x**


	13. plans to move home

**B P.O.V**

Last night had been a interesting one and I think Arianne took a shine to Edward. I think its time She knew the truth so if Edward moved back here, we was going to tell her. I was currently on my way to meet Jacob he had something to tell me. So I arranged to meet him for lunch. I arrived a little early so I went into the café and took a seat. It wasn't long before he arrived what I found disturbing was the cheesy smile on his face. He never usually wore that type of smile.

"Do you want me to go order some drinks? He nodded and took a seat across from me. I grabbed my bag and walked over to the counter.

"Could I have two coffee's please? She then turned and put the two cups underneath a machine. It didn't take long until the cups were filled and she was placing them on a tray in front of me. I handed her some money then took the tray over to our table.

"So where's Arianne today? I handed him his cup then took my own.

"She's with Esme". All the time he didn't take that smile off his face. "Ive been thinking do you want to go on a date? This shocked me I never though of him in that way and I don't intent to.

"I cant sorry, I would prefer if we stayed friends". I watched as his cheesy smile faulted the tiniest bit then got wider.

"So I hear Edwards back on the scene? What was with all the questions today.

"Yes but I haven't fully forgiven him". I watched as he clenched his fists on the table and glared at them. Was something bothering him.

"Do you want to take a walk? I finished the last of my coffee then followed him out of the café. It wasn't a long walk to the park only up the road. I found myself daydreaming because what happened next I found shocking. Jacob took my hand and pulled me to a stop.

"You know we could be a proper family just you, me and Arianne. I could tell Edward were to go and it would just be us. Ive always liked you ever since we was teenagers. Please give it a try". I looked into his pleading eyes and before I could register what he was doing he leaned in and kissed me full on on the lips. I put my hands on his chest and tried to push him back but he was too strong. I then had a idea that would stop him from kissing me for sure. I raised my foot and stomped on his foot causing him to pull back in pain.

"What the hell did you do that for? I glared at him.

"Well I clearly don't remember saying you could kiss me".

"But were meant to be, cant you see that". I shook my head and decided to walk away in the opposite direction. But before I could go he grabbed my arm and pulled me into him.

"Stop, I don't and never will have any intentions to be with you. So just stay away from me and especially Arianne". I pushed him away then walked off towards my car. I couldn't wait to just get home and be with Arianne. Hopefully in a couple of weeks I will be able to move back to my flat because my dad was doing fine now. As I pulled up outside of the familiar house I signed in relief. I grabbed my bag off the passenger seat then got out of the car and walked the short distance to the front door. I gently knocked on the door and Esme soon came and answered it with a kind smile on her face.

"Oh hello dear your early is everything okay?

"Hi yeah everything's fine thanks. I just though I would come and take her off your hands early today".

"She's been a little angel like usual. Come on in". She motioned with her hands to come in. I did saw and immediately saw where Arianne had been playing. There were toys and coloured pencils scattered all over the living room floor.

"Im so sorry about the mess she's made do you want me to clear it up?

"Of course not I don't mind the mess as long as she's enjoying herself". I smiled and went to follow her to the back garden where Arianne was playing. When we reached the back door I felt my heart swell at the warming site I saw. Edward was running around the garden with Arianne on his back. She was screaming faster.

"This is how it's been since you dropped her off". I felt bad now for coming to pick her up early maybe I should just go and let her spend more time with him. But before long she spotted me and screamed my name. Edward placed her back on the floor and she skipped over to me.

"Have you had a good few hours?

"Yes can I come back tomorrow?

"We'll have to see, go and collect all your stuff were leaving in a minute". She then skipped back into the house leaving the three of us standing outside.

"Would you mind if I took her to the zoo tomorrow?, she told me she would love to go".

"Yeah ive got loads of work to do anyways". I watched as his beautiful crooked smile appeared.

"would you like to come too? I wish I could of said yes but I was getting behind on some articles, im sure my boss would sack me if they were any later then they already are. "Sorry I can't ive got a lot of paper work to do". Just then Arianne came running back in with her pink princess bag. Edward bent down on his knees in front of her.

"Do you want to stay tonight then go to the zoo tomorrow? She took her gaze off Edward and looked up at me. I nodded and she jumped up and down.

"Are you coming mummy? She stopped jumping up and down for a second and looked at me with sad eyes.

"Sorry baby I cant ive got a lot of paper work that needs done". Any other time she would throw a tantrum but this time she nodded and carried on jumping about.

"Okay well have a nice time I better go bye". I bent down and took Arianne in my arms, after a second I pulled away then kissed her on the top of the head. I then got up and left. When I arrived home I noticed my dads cruiser had gone from its usual spot on the drive. I shook my head then got out of the car and headed towards the house. Just then my phone buzzed and I dipped my hand in my pocket and pulled it out. I had five missed calls of Jacob and three texts. I opened up one of the texts and wished I hadn't because written in capitals was.

DON'T THINK THAT'S THE END. ARIANNE ISNT ALWAYS GOING TO BE SAFE. I felt a sob leave my mouth and I fell on the sofa.

**E P.O.V**

After Bella left I picked Arianne up and swung her around and she giggled along. "Dinner's ready". Esme called from the kitchen so I carried Arianne through to the dinning room and set her on a chair. We chatted about everything then I was dragged to the living room to watch a dvd. Ten minutes into the film she fell asleep. So I switched the dvd off and took her into my arms. After putting her in the guest room bed I sat watching her for five minutes then gave her a kiss on the head, and left.

The following morning I woke up to my alarm going off. I jumped out of bed and walked over to my wardrobe and grabbed a pair of jeans and t- shirt. As I was walking down the stairs I heard Esme and Arianne talking. As my foot hit the bottom step Arianne noticed me and ran over. I picked her up and spun her around then set her down on her feet. I then took her hand and she dragged me to the kitchen were there was two plates set on the table. Once I was finished I cleared away the pots then we headed out to the zoo. The day went by quite fast Arianne had really enjoyed herself and I was glad. Three o'clock came around and I was now driving to Bella's house to drop Arianne off. It didn't take long until I was pulling up outside Bella's old house. I jumped out of my car and went to unbuckle Arianne who was half asleep. I pulled her sleepy form into my arms and walked up the path to the front porch. Before I could knock the door flew open and there was Bella smiling warmly at me.

"Oh hi Edward, do you want to come in? I nodded and stepped inside to see Alice, Jasper and Rosalie sitting around the living room.

"Sorry if I interrupted something I better be going".

"No of course your not. Would you like to join us?

"I better not".

"oh that's a shame". Her face chanced to a frown did it really matter to her if I stayed.

"Okay but first where do you want me to put Arianne she's ready for a nap?

"Pass her here and I'll take her up to her room". I gently passed Arianne over then went to join the others in the living room.

"Hi". Everyone looked up at me and instead of glaring they smiled. "Does Arianne know? Rose spoke up still with a warm smile on her face.

"No but were planning on telling her soon".

"They both seem happier now, you've really made a difference". I smiled at that and took a seat next to Alice. I was just about to reply to her when Bella came back down the stairs and sat across from me.

"So are you all coming to Arianne's birthday party on the 26th ?

"Yes of course I wouldn't miss it for the world". I hadn't heard anything about a party only that she was planning on telling Arianne.

"oh can I plan the party I have loads of ideas?

"If you must but don't go overboard". I smiled at that no matter what Bella said Alice would go overboard.

"So Rose tell us did you find out the sex of your baby?

"No I wanted it to be a surprise". I could tell they were both over the moon and would be great parents.

"Hope it's a boy so I can teach him how do be a man".

"More like teach him to be a little terror". I added in causing everybody to laugh.

Just then a little voice interrupted us and everybody looked towards the stairs to see Arianne stood rubbing her eyes.

"Come here baby". I watched as she shyly moved across the room to Bella and climbed up into her lap. That was then my cue to leave.

"I better go bye". Everybody said bye then I turned and left.

When I arrived home I saw my dads car in the drive so I though now was the time to discuss my plans. I hurried inside to find my dad sat on the sofa reading a newspaper like usual. I took a seat beside him and took in a deep breath. "Dad I was thinking about moving back, do you think I could get a job in the hospital here? He placed his paper down and turned and looked at me. "Well I could maybe get you a job in the hospital, are you sure this is what you want?

"Yes I want to make ago of this". He nodded then picked up the paper again.

Tonight I would book a plane ticket for Monday I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

Monday came around fast and I was now just about to land back in Chicago. The plane landed and I headed out to the airport to catch a taxi. My flat wasn't far from here. When I arrived I passed over some money to the driver then ran up the stairs to my flat. I ran madly around my flat gathering up the things I needed. Only yesterday my dad came home and told me some good news. I was starting at the hospital next Tuesday, and I had bought a flat near my parents. So everything was working out for me and I was glad because I didn't want it to go back to how it was before. It wasn't long until I was calling for another taxi, and shutting the door on this life.

To my surprise when I arrived at my new flat Bella and Arianne was waiting outside. "She wanted to come and welcome you to your new home". I smiled and walked up to them. "Well do you want to come inside?

"Okay". I grabbed the boxes out of the taxi and lead the way inside.

"Wow you don't have much stuff". I laughed at her comment then opened the door and motioned for them to go first.

"I would offer you a drink but I don't have any supplies at the minute". She laughed and I had to join her. Lately we had been getting on really well and I was hoping she was starting to forgive me.

**A/N Thank you for the reviews and story alerts. The next few chapters are going to have a bit more action.**


	14. gone

**B P.O.V**

Two weeks had passed and it was the day before Arianne's birthday. Instead of having the party at Charlie's I decided to have it at my house. Next week I was planning on moving back. Alice was on a high with all the party planning. I was about to pick up a balloon and blow it up when my phone started ringing. I took my phone off the counter in the kitchen and answered. "Hi What's up?

"Hi, how's the party planning going? I sighed in relief finally someone who would talk about something more then parties. Alice was starting to do my head in with all her demands. "She's driving me crazy" He laughed then added.

"Well do you want to go to the meadow and maybe bring Arianne? Right now I would agree to anything as long as it got me out of this house.

"Okay do you want me to meet you there?

"Maybe best okay well I'll ceeya in a bit". I then hung up and grabbed my car keys off the table. Arianne was out playing in the garden so I sneaked passed Alice who was on the phone while wrapping presents. After I got Arianne I sneaked around the front and jumped in my car. It didn't take long until I was pulling up beside some trees near the opening of the meadow. Before I got out of the car I noticed Edwards car across from mine. I smiled then went to get Arianne out of the car. I took her hand and led her through the trees to the open meadow I looked around for Edward but saw no sign of him.

"Wow its beautiful but why are we here mummy? I scanned the grass then brought my gaze down to Arianne. Before I could answer her question she let go of my hand and ran off further into the grass. I followed shortly after but stopped when I saw a figure lying in the grass. I knew immediately who it was so I silently carried on walking. When I got closer I noticed his eyes were closed and a smile was playing on his lips. I was about to sit down beside him when two arms wrapped around me and shoved me to the floor. I slapped his hands away then burst out laughing at the expression on his face.

"Is Arianne with you? I nodded while scanning the meadow for her.

"Can we tell her today please? This came as a bit of a shock I know we was planning on telling her but I didn't expected that it would be today. Lately we had become good friends again spending most of our time together. I couldn't denial that I was starting to forgive him.

"I though we was going to tell her tomorrow?

"I just though we could tell her here with no one to distract us". I smiled and nodded.

"Okay but we'll have to find her first she'll be playing hide and seek". I jumped up and walked away from Edward. He soon joined me in searching for Arianne, why did she always do this.

About a hour passed and I was starting to get worried we had looked everywhere but there was no sign. I was about to give up and maybe call the police when I spotted two shoes in the grass near the stream. I bent down and picked one up they were her little pink trainers. I felt tears falling from my eyes and two arms wrap around my waist. I turned in his arms and sobbed on his shoulder.

"I think we should call the police or go talk to your father". I couldn't manage to speak so I nodded and went to put my hand in my pocket. He stopped me and took his own phone out. "Come on lets go see Charlie". I got up out of his arms and went to walk back to my car.

"But what if there's a chance she's still here?

"I think she's been taken im sorry". What did someone want with Arianne she was just a little girl. When I made it to my car I didn't bother waiting for Edward I just got in a drove off. When I made it back to Charlie's I quickly got out of my car and locked it then ran towards the house. Before I reached the door I shouted of my dad who I hope heard me. My luck must have been with me because he rushed down the stairs and ran to the front door with a worried look on his face.

"Someone's taken Arianne". I then saw his face change from worried to shocked I know what was coming next.

"Right I'll call the station straight away. But first you need to tell me some more information".

"Does it matter where we was, she was taken isn't that enough to go by".

"I know this is a big shock for you and your shaken up but I need more information to work with if we have any chance of getting her back". I felt tears run down my face now.

"We met Edward at a little meadow and I though she had just gone to play hide and seek. When I went to find her I only found her shoes". I passed him the little pink shoes and he went to get the phone. Where had Edward gone I though he was following me here. My mobile ringing brought me out of my little daze.

"Hello".

"Oh Bella ive just heard and im so sorry, do you want me to come over and help you look? How had Alice found out unless Edward had phoned and told her.

"Please".

"Okay I'll be right over bye". She then hung up and I shoved my phone back in my coat pocket. I heard two cars pull up outside I turned in the doorway to see Edward walking towards me followed by Alice. When she saw the state I was in she opened her arms and ran to me.

"Don't worry we will find her". I felt a hand on my shoulder I didn't bother looking.

"Right im going to the station, I will call you if we hear anything". I then heard him leave. When Alice pulled away she took my hands and led me to the sofa and sat down beside me. Who had done such a cruel thing I couldn't think of anyone that wanted revenge on me. Then it clicked Jacob and that text I needed to show my dad the text.

"Is there something wrong? Edward asked making me jump.

"I need to show Charlie this text off Jacob". He moved forward and took the phone off me to have a look at the text himself.

"Do you think it was him? His expression then changed to angry when he saw the text.

"I don't know, I didn't think he was capable of that sort of thing".

"Let me drive you down to the station? I really didn't want to ague with him so I just nodded and got up off the sofa. I million thoughts were running through my mind at the moment so when Edward pulled up outside the station I didn't realize.

"Do you want me to come with you?

"Please". He gave me a warm smile then went to get out of the car and rush around to my side. As we was walking he took my hand and I felt a spark of electricity from the touch. When we made it inside I spotted my dad at his desk looking through paperwork. I headed towards him and he looked up.

"Have you heard any news?

"No but I could have something that could help with the search". Instead of explaining more I passed him the phone. Once he red the text he gasped and handed my phone back. "He never youster be that way. Do you think its him?

"I don't know, I cant think of anyone else who has a grudge against me or wants to get back at me".

"Okay well we'll track him down". When I sat down on his sofa that's when the tiredness hit me full on and I hadn't realized it until now. But finding Arianne was to important then sleep right now. Edward must of noticed my sleepy state because he came and sat next to me and whispered.

"You should get some rest, I'm sure if there's any news either I will wake you up or Charlie". I tried to protest but he held a finger up to my lips to stop me interrupting.

"Fine". I managed to say and went to get up.

"Call me if you find anything". I called to my dad as I walked out of the door.

"Will do bye".

Three weeks had passed and still no sign of Arianne. I hadn't slept the past few weeks either I was to worried about her. Jacob had turned up the day after she went missing claiming he was sorry about his inappropriate actions. And that he fully understands that I just want to be friends. He had been helping us search, everybody had really. I also had the painful job of taking down all the party decorations and storing her birthday presents away. Edward of course had been here to help too with all that. He was just as sad as me. I really though things were working out for the best and then something like this had to go and happen. I was now out searching again I couldn't just sit around the house worrying I had to be out looking for her. I was ripped out of my thoughts by my phone ringing. Before placing it to my ear I checked the caller ID.

"Hi James its been a while, You okay?

"Hi yeah I know and im sorry about that ive been a little busy lately with my job. As soon as I heard about Arianne I had to call. How are you coping? I wanted to shouted down the phone that I wasn't coping at all but shouting didn't solve anything.

"Not very well".

"Do you want me to come help you look?

"No its okay". I felt as though there was another reason he phoned not just to ask about Arianne.

"I know this is a bad time but I have to tell you. Im moving to England and ive kind of met someone". I knew there was more then one think he had to say.

"Okay so you think me and you should part? I heard him sigh

"Yes but I still hope we can be friends? I really didn't want to get into a fight about it so I agreed.

"Yeah listen ive got to go I was kind of busy when you phoned bye".

"Bye". I then carried on searching until it started to get dark. On my way home I decided to pop in to the supermarket and pick up some groceries when I saw a heart breaking sight at the entrance.

**A/N Thank you once again for the story alerts and reviews. So who do you thinks took Arianne?**


	15. Clues and the phone call

**B P.O.V**

I saw Edward locking lips with what looked like Lauren. I don't know why it hurt so bad but it did. I decided to suck up my courage and walked passed them. I really believe he had changed but this proved me wrong. As I was walking passed them I heard someone snigger instead of looking up I just focussed my attention ahead and carried on walking. When I made it inside I grabbed a basket then carried on walking to where the groceries were. Just when I though my dad couldn't get any worse Edward came running up to me.

"Bella im sorry so she forced herself onto me". Instead of listening I scanned the vegetables.

"Please understand". I tried to ignore him some more but then I just flipped.

"All this time you had me thinking that you had changed. For all I know you could have been associating with them all along. I was willing to tell Arianne about you. Do you even care that your daughters went missing". I then made the mistake of looking in his eyes they were so full of sadness.

"I swear to you I have nothing to do with them and I am deeply upset about Arianne going missing. How could you think im not?

"I don't even know why this hurt so much. Don't worry though because when they find Arianne I'm moving away". I then turned and walked away. That was the end of the line for me I was considering moving to New York near my friend Angela. I grabbed what I needed then made a quickly exit I needed to be alone. When I did arrive back home I noticed a couple of messages on my answer phone. All I did that night was lie on my bed and cry for what had happened with Arianne and what I saw today.

The next day before I went out to search I phoned Angela to see if I could stop with her a few days when Arianne was found. She answered on the fourth ring. I explained my situation and then told her my plans for after we found Arianne. She agreed and wished me luck in finding Arianne. I then drove to Charlie's to hopefully go out and search with him. When I arrived I saw three other police cars parked up on the drive and at the side of the road. I also saw Edward's and Alice's car parked up too. I groaned and got out of the car. I was just about to walk up the path when my dad came running out of the house with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Bella why haven't you been answering your phone ive got some news for you?

"I was on the phone to Angela"

"Well early this morning I was out searching and questioning a few people when a woman I was talking to said that she had seen a man. In a dark coat carrying a little girl who matched Arianne's description". My heart skipped a beat.

"Did she see where they went?

"The only other thing she said was the man was carrying a gym bag and driving a van". Was that the person who took Arianne oh I hope they found her soon.

"Don't worry I wont rest until ive found her". That made tears run down my face. He then stepped forward and pulled me into a hug.

"I just want her back".

"I know, we all do". He then led me inside of the house.

**EP.O.V**

I hadn't slept in days I was to worried about Arianne. And Bella was the same. I had went out searching everyday since she disappeared. I was know searching near the shops when I bumped into Lauren and Jessica. I tried to sneak passed them but Lauren noticed me and skipped over to me. Without any words she put her hands on the side of my face and pushed her lips to mine. I tried to break free but her grip on the side of my face tightened. I looked towards Jessica who was sniggering and looking at something straight ahead. When Lauren pulled away I whipped around and saw Bella rushing passed us. I then turned back around and glared at Lauren who was batting her eyelashes at me.

"Do you want to come drinking with us?

"I rather stick pins in my eyes. A couple of years ago I would of gone with you but back then I was stupid. So do me a favour and get lost". That wiped that smirk off there faces. I had to go and explain to Bella before she got the wrong impression. I ran inside the supermarket and searched around for her. I signed when I saw that she was by the vegetables.

"Bella im sorry so she forced herself onto me". She didn't even turned around to look at me. I could tell that what them two did hurt her.

"Please understand". I could tell she was trying to ignore me.

"All this time you had me thinking that you had changed. For all I know you could have been associating with them all along. I was willing to tell Arianne about you. Do you even care that your daughters went missing". Them words broke my heart.

"I swear to you I have nothing to do with them and I am deeply upset about Arianne going missing. How could you think im not? My world was falling apart right in front of me oh if I ever see them two again they would pay for this.

"I don't even know why this hurt so much. Don't worry though because when they find Arianne I'm moving away". I then felt tears fall down my face. Before I could protest she walked away breaking my heart even more. I didn't want anyone to see me in this state so I quickly walked back to my car. I then drove to the only place I went to think and even that place now seemed as though I didn't know it. Even though I youster always go when I was younger. I had to stop Bella from moving to New York.

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep in my car until I heard my phone buzzing signalling I had a text. I stretched in my seat then reached for my phone which was on the passenger seat. It was a text from Alice.

_Come to Charlie's quick his found something he thinks is to do with Arianne's disappearance. Hurry _

_A x_

I threw my phone back on the seat then started the carand drove off towards Charlie's. When I arrived I noticed Alice's car parked up on the drive next to Charlie's cruiser. I quickly got out of my car and rushed to the front door. Instead of knocking I walked straight in causing everybody to look up.

"Do you have any idea where Bella is?

"No".

"well a woman I was talking to saw a suspicious looking man with a child in his arms. The little girl matched Arianne description". I then felt hope but Bella had to know about this. At that moment a car pulled up outside and Alice and Charlie rushed passed me and headed outside. I decided to stay inside I don't think Bella wants to see me right now. I was about to sit down on the sofa when I saw a picture that made me think of something I had seen only a day ago. It was a picture of the person who had Arianne. The man was wearing a dark blue rain coat. I had seen that very same rain coat on someone else. Then it clicked Jacob had the exact same coat on the other day when he was helping us look. Without another though I jumped up and ran outside to where the others were talking.

"You know that picture of the person who you thinks got Arianne well I saw the same coat on Jacob the other day". I heard Bella gasp.

"Bella do you have your phone on you? She willingly took it out of her pocket and passed it to me. I stopped her.

"Call him and see where his at? She then nodded and looked down at her phone.

"Hello, yeah, I was just wondering where you was at? Do you have Arianne because if you do please just bring her back". Tears were now streaming down her face and I took the phone out of her hands.

"Where are you? For a moment I though he had hung up.

"And why would I tell you that?

"If I were you I would tell us where you are before bad things happen to you? If your dare hurt a head on head then I will make you pay".

"Oooo im so scared what you going to do". Just then I heard a heart breaking scream.

"Why are playing these sick games".

"I don't think that's any of your business. Got to go goodbye" I tried to protest but he hung up.

"Its him alright". Seeing Bella all broken made my heart break even more without thinking I pulled her into my arms and rubbed her back.

"I'll need the phone so I can put a tracking device on it. We may be able to track him down when the device is attacked to the phone". I passed him the phone then watched as he walked to his car.

"Did you hear that were on our way to finding her". She then pulled away and looked up sadly into my eyes.

"Please don't move away". Ignoring me she grabbed Alice's hand and pulled her back towards the house. With nothing more to do here I walked towards my car. My phone then buzzed. I took it out of my pocket and opened the text. I wanted to cry at the sight I saw but instead I ran back tot the house where Alice and Bella was sitting talking. I showed Alice the picture and she let out a loud gasp causing Bella to lean over and take the phone off her.

"I better phone Charlie". I grabbed the house phone and dialled the stations number. A tired voice answered.

"Hi is chef swan there I have some evidence that will help? I heard some voices in the back round then Charlie's voice came on the other end.

"What is it?

"I received a picture on my phone. It was of Arianne lying on a bed asleep with gashes down her face".

"Do you recognize the place or anything?

"No".

"Okay we'll I'll be back in ten minutes just need to get something". I then hung up and sat down on one of the chairs and put my head in my hands. I gentle knock on the front door pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked towards Alice and Bella and saw she had fallen asleep. I smiled at the sight and got up to go and answer the door. To my surprise it was Rosalie and Emmett. "Have you heard anything else?

"Well we know Jacob has something to do with it".

"That no good arse …"

"She was just about to carry on when I stopped her by showing her the picture he had sent me.

"I know that place ive seen it before". This raised hope in me.

"It a old warehouse I think near Port Angles". I ran to the coffee table and grabbed my car keys then ran for the door.

"No wait your not planning on going there alone are you? I nodded and went to move passed her. When I managed to get passed her I all but ran to my car and jumped in. I drove like a manic to Port Angles but I really didn't care all I wanted was to make Arianne safe again.

**B P.O.V**

I was suddenly jolted awake by someone shaking me. I opened my tired eyes to see Rosalie.

"We have to phone you dad his went to get Arianne on his own". I jumped up with wide eyes and went to grab the house phone.

"Don't worry ive phoned him and explained everything. Hs on his way with back up".

"I need you to take me there please". Rosalie nodded then threw Alice her car keys.

We then piled out to the cars quickly. I was getting more and more worried now.

But hopefully in a few hours I would get Arianne back safe and sound.

**A/N Thank you for all the story alerts, favourite story and reviews.**


	16. reunited once again

**B P.O.V**

With Alice's driving we got to Port Angles sooner then I thought and we was now searching around for the old warehouse Rosalie had recognized. Just when we was about to give up hope Rose pointed to a run down building ahead of us. I quickly dialled Charlie's number with shaky hands. I explained the directions and he told us not to move from our spot until back up came. All I wanted to do right know was run to her but I knew that wasn't very wise considering the state she could be in. So instead I looked around for Edwards car. I had no luck now I was starting to worry about him what if something bad had happened to him. Without thinking I got out of the car and walked towards a red fire door at the end of the building.

"Bella come back you don't know what could happen to you if you go in there". I ignored her of course and carried on walking. When I reached the warn red door I was surprised to find one ajar. So I opened it further and went inside to be greeted by a scream. I looked around franticly it didn't help that there wasn't much light shining through the windows.

"ARIANNE".

I waited a minute then heard another piecing scream. I then had a idea, I franticly searched my pocket for my phone. When I found it I switched on the torch and shined it around the room. I tried to move forward but my legs wouldn't proceed. I was maybe thinking about turning back and waiting for back up. I then caught sight of a light at the other side of the long room. Without another thought I ran down to the room and yanked the door open. The first thing I saw was a mattress lied in the middle of the room with a shocked looking Arianne lying on it. I bent down and opened my arms for her to run to me but she gave me a confused look.

"His broke her legs both of them". I looked to where the voice was coming from and saw Edward sitting in the corner nursing his arm. I was about to make a move towards Arianne when someone started laughing behind me. I whipped around to see Jacob standing in the door way with a gun.

"Please don't do anything stupid". I held up my arms and started moving backwards. Before long I bumped into the mattress and fell backwards.

"Why cant we give it ago and be a family? I was about to answer him but I caught site of shadows moving behind him.

**E P.O.V**

As soon as I left the house I ran to my car and drove madly to Port Angles. If he had hurt her he would pay. Hundreds of thoughts were running through my head right at this moment. It didn't take long for me to find the palace Rosalie had described to me. When I arrived I quickly parked my car up and ran towards the entrance door to the run down factor. Even though it was dark inside I managed to feel my way around and spot a door with light shining under it. I pulled it open and light shone in my eyes causing me to blink a couple of times. When I finally could see I saw Jacob stood in front of me with a gun in his hand. Before I could move he pulled the trigger and just caught my arm. I knew he was going to shoot again so I backed into a corner and sat down holding my arm to my chest. When I though things couldn't get any worse Arianne screamed. I looked towards her and noticed the pain on her face what had he done to her.

"Please let her go and take me".

"Like that's ever going to happen she cant move anywhere her legs are broken". So that explained the pain in her face. All I wanted to do right now was go to her and hold her in my arms. Then I heard Arianne's name been shouted and I knew Bella was here. I then saw Jacob's face turn to a smile. He placed the gun in his pocket and walked into the next room. When Bella walked in I felt my heart jump out of my chest I could tell she had been crying and her face was filled with worry. I had to speak up when she bent down and called to Arianne to go to her.

"His broke both of her legs". She then turned her attention towards me. Before I could carry on a chilling laugh filled the room causing Bella to turn around sharply.

"Please don't do anything stupid". I watched as she moved away and fell backwards onto the mattress Arianne was lied on.

"Why cant we give it ago and be a family? I then held in the pain and scurried across the floor to her side. Just when I though things were going to get worse they got better well sort of. Charlie creped up behind Jacob and grabbed his arms causing him to drop the gun. I immediately moved across the bed to Arianne who was slowly losing conscious.

"Don't worry the ambulance is on its way". Charlie shouted as he pushed Jacob out of the door.

"Is she okay?

"Hard to say". She then noticed me hugging my arm to my chest and the blood that covered my shirt.

"What happened?

"It doesn't matter right know all that matters is that we get Arianne to a hospital". It didn't take long until three paramedics ran into the room. They checked Arianne over then loaded her gently onto a stretcher. While two of them was taking her out of the room one came over to me.

"Can I take a look at your arm sir? I nodded and she took my arm and started looking it over.

"Well It looks like your going to need a few stitches. What was the cause of this injury sir?

"I was shot". She quickly wrapped it up with bandage then went to get up.

"If you just keep that bandage on just until we get to the hospital were they can see to it". I nodded then went to help Bella stand.

"Can I ride in the ambulance with my daughter please".

"Of course". When we finally walked out of the old factor I spotted Rosalie, Alice and my mum waiting patiently beside there cars. My mum hurried over in a flash and hugged me close. "What's happened with Arianne and your arm? Before I could answer the others rushed over.

"She's had her legs broken and I got shot".

"We most hurry to the hospital them come on what are we waiting for". She led me towards the car forgetting about my car which was parked around the front of the building. It wasn't long before we arrived at the hospital and all of us were eager to hear any news about how Arianne was. I followed everybody else inside and saw a very distraught looking Bella sitting on some seats in the waiting room. I rushed over and pulled her into my arms.

"Any news?

"No as soon as we arrived they took her away to a room. I just want to be with her". I gently rubbed my hand up and down her back hopefully comforting her a bit. Right now I didn't care that my arm was in tremendous pain all that mattered was Arianne being well again. I didn't look up or make any movement when I heard someone approach.

"Edward you should get that arm seeing to". I then looked away from the floor and up into my mums eyes. Which also mirrored worry and sadness.

"That's not important right now". Instead of arguing further she took a seat next to us.

A few hours most of passed because I looked out of the window to find the sun setting. That was odd because the sun never shines here its always rain rain rain none stop. I risked a look up at Bella to find her looking straight into my eyes. I was about to break the silence but then a nurse walked up to us.

"Your daughter is in a stable condition. And both of her legs has been put in plaster. You may go and see her now but only two at a time im afraid". Bella immediately stood and started to follow the nurse I stayed sitting down. A bit down the corridor she stopped and turned in my direction.

"Are you not coming? I nodded and rushed to her side taking her hand in the process. Once the nurse had showed us the right room she left us. Bella walked in first and rushed over to Arianne's side. Her eyes moved from Bella's to mine. "Don't worry all this will be over soon and you'll be able to come home with me". Arianne didn't say much all she did was nod.

"Also when you come home we will be taking a little holiday to my friends house in New York". I put it down to her not speaking because of the shock of the last couple of weeks.

"Mummy I was so scared". Now that broke my heart.

"Do you want me to leave you two to chat alone?

"Maybe best".

"Okay well I'll see you tomorrow sometime Arianne bye".

"Bye". I then turned and left. Instead of going home I went to the waiting room where the others were. They all looked up when I walked in.

"How is she?

"Doing great". I then took my previous seat next to Esme. Over the next couple of hours I found myself falling asleep. I just let it take over there was no point fighting it.

**B P.O.V**

We sat and talked for a few hours then she finally fell into a peaceful sleep. I felt bad about send Edward away but I needed time to talk with her alone. I so wanted to tell her the truth about him right now but some how it didn't feel like the right moment. I slowly got up from her side and walked back to the waiting room to just find Edward there sat alone.

"Can we talk? At my words he looked up into my eyes and patted the seat next to him. Once I seated myself next to him I found myself staring at the floor.

"I don't plan on moving away but I do plan on going to my friends for a few weeks. To take her mind of things and maybe when we get back we could tell her together". I looked up to his face and found that he was half smiling.

"I swear to you there's nothing going on with me and that group of trollops". To my surprise I found myself grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"I believe you". That made him smile even more which brought a smile to my lips. "Also when you come back could I take you on a date a proper one I mean? That took me by surprise after the way I had treated him he still wanted to go on a date.

"We'll see". His smile didn't falter once which made me smile right back at him.

The following day I found myself waking up to a crying sound. I blinked a few times then saw it was a small child passing us on the corridor. I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep on Edwards shoulder but I wasn't complaining. Without a second though I rushed to Arianne's room to find her wide wake and searching the room for me.

"Did you have a good sleep? When I got closer I could see tear trails down her cheeks.

"No I kept on having nightmares about what could of happened and when I woke up you weren't here". I sat down on the side of her bed and took her gently into my arms being careful not to jolt her and hurt her legs.

"Don't worry he wont bother you again his been taken away to jail for a very long time". I hoped but I didn't want to tell her that because that would scare her even more.

"When can I go home?

"In a couple of days". For the rest of the morning I sat and held her close mainly in silence but I was happy with that.

**A/N Thank you once again for story alert and favourite story plus reviews. Next chapter coming soon. **


	17. A night to remember

**B P.O.V**

A week passed and today Arianne was coming home I could tell she couldn't wait. For the next six weeks she would be in a wheel chair which put our little holiday off for a while. "Mummy where's everybody else? I watched her eyes dart to the door then look down to the floor.

"They had things to sort out, but don't worry they promised to come and see you tonight". She then looked up and had a slight smile on her face. Just then a nurse came in with a wheel chair. I grabbed Arianne's over night bag and stood back while the nurse gently lifted her into the chair.

"Its okay I can take over from here thank you".

"Okay I'll see you in six weeks bye".

"Bye".

I then wheeled Arianne out of the hospital to my car. On our way home she stayed quiet I wondered if something was troubling her. When I pulled up outside of my little house I noticed Edwards car parked across the street. So Alice wasn't joking when she said she wanted to plan a surprise for Arianne. Instead of loading her into her wheel chair I carried to the door. When I opened the door she squalled with excitement and clapped her hands. The room was decorated out with pink balloons and a banner reading welcome home. Before I could sit her down on the sofa Emmett ran over to me and took her into his big arms. I then walked to the kitchen and poured myself a drink of orange. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder causing me to quickly turn around and see Edward.

"So when are you planning on going to New York?

"In about six weeks". I then smiled and placed my class down on the counter. Just then Emmett carried Arianne into the kitchen and she was chanting the word cake.

"Arianne before I get the cake we have something to tell you". Sensing what I was going to say he placed her down on a chair and left the room. I bent down in front of her and took her hands.

"To cut things short Arianne I would like you to meet you daddy". I watched as Arianne looked around the room with a confused look on her face. I then watched as her face lit up when she spotted Edward leaning against the kitchen counter. I then stood up and let Edward move in front of her.

"But why haven't you been around?

"It doesn't matter all that matters is im here to stay".

"Can we have cake now? I laughed and opened the fridge and got the chocolate cake out. I cut the cake into slices and placed it onto some plates.

"Right im going to give everybody a piece of cake". When I walked into the living room everybody was sat on the sofa chatting.

"So how did it go?

"She's over the moon". I smiled to reassure her then took a seat on the floor leaving Arianne and Edward with some alone time.

Six weeks had went by fast and now I was driving Arianne to the hospital so she could get her casts removed. Over the past few weeks Arianne had been spending loads of time with Edward. I was so happy that they were getting along so well. When we arrived at the hospital I wheeled her inside and signed her in. It wasn't long before a nurse came and showed us to a empty room. I took a seat next to the bed and watched as the nurse carefully removed the casts. Once they were removed the nurse placed her down on the ground. I watched as she wobbled and fell backwards.

"can you walk forward.? Your bones should be set". I watched as Arianne took a wobbly step forward. After five minutes we was walking out of the hospital. Instead of going home I drove us to the airport today we was going on our little holiday.

Only three days had passed since we arrived and I was already itching to get back. Angela must of noticed this because she cornered me while I was reading in the living room. I explained my situation to her and she told me to go back home and sort things out. So that's exactly what I did while I was packing Angela booked the plane tickets. When I was done I hugged her goodbye and promised to phone her when we arrived home. I could tell Arianne was excited to be going home too, all she's ever done these past few days is moan about how board she is. I must of fell asleep on the plane because the next thing I know is being shaken awake by a very excited Arianne. When the plane landed we exited the airport and found my car parked in the same place I had left it three days ago. I didn't bother driving home there was something I needed to sort out first. From the airport it didn't take long to the small house. I parked up and quickly jumped out of the car to unbuckle Arianne who was falling asleep. She soon jumped up when she saw where we were. I only hoped he was in because I wanted to get this over with. I followed her up the path and lifted her up so she could ring the bell. a minute passed and the door opened to reveal a tired looking Edward. Before he could say a word I threw my arms around his neck. He didn't protest because he wrapped his arms around my waist. I pulled away after I heard a little giggle coming from beside me. He took his arms from around my waist and bent down to Arianne's height.

"did you enjoy your holiday?

"No it was boring". She smile innocently up at me and I found myself smiling back.

"Do you want to come inside? I was about to move passed him when my phone rang.

"Hello what's …". I was then cut off by a very worried Emmett.

"I don't know what to do. Its Rose she's having the baby please help?

"Right have you phoned for a ambulance?

"Yes".

"Okay well they shouldn't be to long. I'll be right there". I hung up and ran towards my car.

"I have to get to the hospital Rose is having the baby". Edward grabbed hold of Arianne and jumped into the back of my car. I franticly drove to the hospital and was met by a very worried looking Emmett once we walked inside.

"Shouldn't you be with her?

"She kicked me out of the room". I laughed at the face he pulled then got him to show me her room. When I reacted her room I went inside and sat with her hopefully soothing her. When the time came Emmett took my place at her side and I left to go wait in the waiting room with Edward. Three hours passed and I was just nodding off when Emmett ran down the corridor shouting.

"it's a boy". I stood and followed him to her room. When I entered the room I saw Rose sitting up with a small bundle in her arms. I moved closer and caught a glimpse of the little baby.

"Though of any names? The smile never leaving her face she nodded.

"Harvey".

"Perfect".

"Do you want to hold him? I nodded and gently took the sleeping baby out of her arms. He was so cute with his little tuff of blonde hair and chubby cheeks.

"Mummy mummy". I quickly turned around and shushed Arianne who was bouncing up and down. The next people to arrive were Esme and Alice followed shortly by Carlisle.

"May I hold him? I walked slowly over to Esme and placed little Harvey into her arms. While everybody was gathered around Harvey including Arianne, Edward came beside me and whispered. "Do you want to go on that date tomorrow night?

"Of course I have the prefect evening planned". With that he took my hand and gave it a small squeeze. I was actually looking forward to our date now hopefully I could get Alice to watch Arianne for the night. Just after ten o'clock everybody started to leave. Edward took Arianne to the car while I caught Alice alone.

"would you be able to baby seat Arianne tomorrow night because im going on a date? I could see the excitement building up in her eyes.

"Its about time. Do I know him? I should of known she would start with the questions.

"Yes"

"Okay I'll baby-sit but only if you promise to come shopping with me one day next week? Oh she was good I will give her that.

"Fine, I'll drop her off around three bye". I was surprised she didn't ask more question but I had a feeling she knew who it was. When I reached my car I found Arianne flat out on the backseat and Edward patiently waiting in the front seat. I drove him home then drove back to my own house wishing he was still with us. I unlocked my house and threw all our bags into the living room then went back for Arianne. That night I slept better then I had in a long while.

The following day I was woke up by a certain little girl jumping on my bed and also singing. I shooed her out of the room and quickly got dressed in a long multicoloured top and leggings. Before leaving the room I looked in my mirror and sighed. This would have to do for now. As I made my way down the stairs I heard Arianne singing along to her favourite cartoon.

"Who wants egg bread for breakfast?

"I do I do"

. I laughed then walked through to the kitchen. I grabbed two eggs and started the process of egg bread. Once the bread was coated in the egg mixture I fried it until golden brown then flipped in onto a plate and set it down on the kitchen table.

"Breakfasts ready". Within minutes of my calling her I heard a tiny patter of feet skid into the kitchen.

"So tonight your stopping at auntie Alice's is that okay?

"Yey".

She always loved going to Alice's because they always ended up doing crazy things.

"So when your finished go pack a over night bag". Before I could even sit down to eat my breakfast she was finished. I took her plate away then she ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I didn't feel like eating anything this morning so I just drank a nice cup of coffee. After that I made my way up to Arianne's room to find her sitting on her bed playing with her dolls.

"Right let's get your dressed". She jumped down off the bed and ran to her wardrobe. I followed her and pulled out her little pink bow dress.

"Mummy can we go to the park?

"Okay", I helped her get out of her pyjamas then she held her arms up so I could slide the dress down. She looked so adorable in her little pink bow dress just like a little doll. After helping her tie her shoes I took her hand and lead her down stairs. Since it was a nice day today I decided to walk to the park. It wasn't far from our house only down the road. When we reached the park she let go of my hand and ran off toward the slide. At twelve we went back home and had some lunch I decided to take Arianne to Alice's a bit earlier so maybe I could get things done for tonight a bit sooner.

Alice was more then happy when we arrived welcoming both me and Arianne in. "Arianne why don't you go set up your favourite video while I just talk to your mummy". Before she ran off I bent down and gave her a quick hug.

"Bye". Once she disappeared into the next room Alice turned on me.

"So have your sorted out what your wearing tonight?

"yes"

"Oh ive taught you well". I then glare at her she just grinned innocently back.

"I better be going phone me if there's any trouble bye".

"We'll be fine ive got a fun packed night planned for her. Now go enjoy yourself and for god sake don't worry". And with that Alice pushed me out of the door.

On my way home I quickly stopped off at the supermarket for a few supplies then hurried home to prepare for tonight. After all my rushing around all afternoon I decided to take a break by sitting on the sofa and resting my eyes. When I woke up I checked the time and nearly fell off the sofa it was five o'clock already at six Edward would be arriving and I still had so much to do. The first thing I did was run up stairs and change into my mid night blue knee length dress. Time wasn't with me tonight so I simply curled my hair into a bun. After making sure I looked perfect I headed back to the kitchen to prepare our meal. I was cooking chicken marinated in lime and ginger with cheesy mash. I had also made crème caramels for desert. Just when I was setting the table I heard a knock on the door. I went to answered it and was greeted by Edwards crooked smile which made my heart miss a beat.

"Come on in". I stepped aside and he walked in still smiling away.

"I was thinking before we have dinner do you want to watch some of Arianne's baby video's? That made the smile on his face go wider if that was possible.

"Of course". I walked across the room to the little cabinet where I keep old memories and pulled out the box of video tapes. I then made my way to the tv and inserted the first video I saw.

"I don't have any videos of when she was born because as you know I didn't want anything to do with her. I think Alice has some video's thought". The first video was off the her little party on which the night I excepted her.

_Screen turns from blue to Bella holding a wide awake Arianne in her arms. _

_"Say Hello". The camera then shows Bella walking into the living room where Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper is shown._

_ "Its about time you took her she was starting to ruin my beauty sleep". The camera then moves back to a now sleeping Arianne and a loud Oww could be heard in the background._

_ "Well it looks like your not going to get much out of her tonight so you might as well turn the camera off"._

_The screen turn blue again for a minute then came back on with Arianne sitting on the floor clapping her hands. _

_"Come on baby walk to mummy". Rosalie then grabbed Arianne's hands and helped her to her feet. Rosalie then let go and Arianne wobbled a bit then started walking towards Bella who's arms were wide open. But before she could reach Bella she fell onto her bum. Everybody then gathered around her and prised her. _

_"Now your walking can you say your first word? Bella then turned and glared at the camera. _

_"One step at a time". Then the video went off. _

Before removing the video I looked at Edward who had a sad expression on his face.

"I only wish I was there to help you".

"Hey don't feel bad your making up for the lost time now". He then gave me a half smile and I went to slip another into the tv. This one was Arianne's first word and birthday I think.

_The blank screen once again changed to Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle sitting around a table with food set on top. They all started to cheer when Bella walked in holding a very exited Arianne. Immediately they started singing happy birthday. When the song was over Bella bent down with Arianne and helped her blow out her one candle._

_ "Right who's for cake? Placing Arianne into her high chair Bella grabbed a knife off the table and started cutting the cake. Giving Arianne the first piece of course. It wasn't long before Arianne had more cake on her then she had eaten. _

_"Mama". Everybody suddenly stopped there conversations and looked at Arianne who was shoving chocolate cake into her face. _

_"Come on baby say it again". And to everybody's surprise she said it again causing everybody to rush to her and prise her._

_The video went off for a short second and came back on with Arianne sat up in the bath with bubbles in her hair and water everywhere. She was a bit older then before. It then went on to the park where she was shown been pushed on a swing with a big lollypop in her mouth. _

_"Higher higher". That video didn't last long._

I was about to get up and go see to the food but I felt someone grab my arm and pull me to them.

"Thank you for sharing these videos with me".

"There's plenty more, but now I have to go check on the food would you like a drink?

"Oh I'll drink anything would you like any help with the food? I shook my head then headed to the kitchen. The chicken and vegetables were ready so I started serving it up onto plates. After doing so I poured us each a glass of wine then called him in

. "Wow something smells delicious". We didn't really talk while we was eating but I was comfortable with the silence.

"Wow Bella that was amazing". I was just about to get up and clear the plates away when Edward beat me to it. We then made our way back to the living room to maybe watch some more videos.

"So tell me why did you cut your visit to your friends short? I couldn't lie so I decided to tell him the truth.

"Well ive been thinking and maybe we should make ago of this. The more I though about it while I was in New York the more I wanted it to happen and Angela was fully aware of my strange behaviour so she gave me the correct advice in coming home and sorting it out with you".

"You really feel that way? Oh no wasn't he ready was I jumping the gun.

"Yes". Then my worries disappeared when he took my hands and leaned down and kissed me gently on the lips.

"You don't know how long ive waited for you to say that. I fell exactly the same way". I felt my heart miss another beat at his words was this really happening or was it a dream. "You know you can ask me the question? I felt myself blushing.

"yeah but it makes me feel like a teenager again asking a girl out I like".

"So". Before carrying on he gently placed another kiss on my lips. Pulling away after a minute he mumbled.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?

"Of course". I then wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me for another kiss. Shortly after that I found myself leaded him up to my bedroom.

**A/N Thank you for the reviews and story alerts plus favourite story.**


	18. The proposal

**E P.O.V**

After five wonderful months yesterday Bella and Arianne finally moved in with me. I was over the moon when she said yes to moving in. I also had another surprise for her but that would have to wait until Friday when we get our alone time. I was now making my way to Charlie's to ask him something very important. I had chickened out of doing this since Sunday. When I reached the house I parked up across the road then made my way slowly up the path. After knocking gently on the door it wasn't long before Charlie answered.

"Hi I was wondering if I could have a quick word with you?

"Of course come in". He stepped aside and I walked passed. When he shut the door I followed him into the kitchen.

"I was wondering if I could have your blessing". I then saw a slight bit of anger in his face.

"I can only give you that unless you promise me that your wont leave them again?

"That's not going to happen I promise". I though this was never going to end.

"It better not because I don't want to see Bella in the state again. And especially not Arianne". I felt my heart swell it hurt to know that I caused her that hurt and pain.

He must of seen the look on my face because he broke out into a little smile.

"okay you have my blessing".

"Thank you". I then stuck out my hand and after looking at it for a second he shook it.

"I better get going ive got some work to go through. Bye".

I then walked out of the door to my car I felt a big weight had been lifted off my shoulders. As I made my way home I felt myself smiling. It wasn't long before I was pulling up on the drive. As soon as I opened the front door Arianne ran from the kitchen to my side with her arms wide. I placed my bag down next to the door then bent down to her height for a hug. "So what have you been up to today? When she didn't pull away I picked her up and went to sit on the sofa.

"Auntie Rose came over with Harvey". Arianne had really taken a shine to Harvey which was nice. A couple of minutes passed and Bella walked out of the kitchen with a smile on her face. "Arianne why don't you go get the picture you drew and show daddy?

"Okay". I gently placed her back on her feet then she ran off up stairs. Bella then came to my side and I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned down for a kiss.

"How was your day? I managed to say when I pulled away.

"Boring mainly".

I was just about to lean in for another kiss when Arianne skipped back into the room. I pulled away from Bella and picked Arianne back up and placed her on my knee. I then took the piece of paper out of her hand. The picture was of our house with all of us stood outside as stick people.

"Wow". I then placed her picture down and pulled her into a hug.

"Right im going to make a start on tea". Bella then got up and walked back into the kitchen. I smiled at the memory of the night I asked Bella to move in. We was at the park with Arianne and I just blurted out will you move in with me. Well it was only right seen as she spend all her time at mine. She agreed straight away. I switched Arianne's favourite programme on then went to help Bella in the kitchen.

Friday came around to fast and I was now setting things up for tonight. Before I could go and check on dinner there was a knock on the door. I quickly rushed to the door and answered it. Great it was Alice what did she want.

"I'm kind of busy right now Alice can you catch me tomorrow?

"I heard your going to propose? How had she found out I had only told Charlie.

"Yes and how did you find out? She pushed her way passed me and went to sit on the sofa.

"I have my ways. So when was you going to tell me? I then glared at her.

"I haven't even asked Bella yet so probably after that".

"Okay where's Arianne's bag?

I quickly ran over to the bottom of the stairs and grabbed the little pink bag. I threw it over to her then went to push her out of the door I really didn't have the time. Once she left I ran to the kitchen to check on the food. I then heard the door close great what did Alice want now. As I walked through the kitchen door I sighed at the sight I saw. Bella was standing in the living room smiling warmly at me.

"Hi".

I smiled back at her then moved closer. She looked beautiful in a knee length black dress.

"you look amazing". I then saw her cheeks turn a light shade of red.

"Shall we eat".

I then took her hand and led her to the kitchen. When she was seated I went to attend to the food. I then placed the plate in front of her and took my seat across from her. Ten minutes later and I was taking the plates away and leading her back to the living room. My heart was beating so fast because now was the moment. I waited until she took a seat on the sofa then I bent down on one knee and took out the small box.

"I know we've only been going out for five months but I'm certain I want to spend the rest of my life with you starting from now. So please will you do me the honour of becoming my wife so we can be a proper family? I looked up into Bella's eyes and saw tears.

"Of course I will". Before she could pounce on me I took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto the correct finger. Once the ring was on she leaped off the sofa and into my arms causing me to fall backwards.

"I love you". Before I could reply she placed her lips on mine making my heart skip a beat.

"I love you to Mrs Cullen". That made her stop for a minute and stare me in the eyes. With a smile she grabbed my arm and led me to our bedroom to celebrate some more.

**B P.O.V**

I couldn't believe what had happened last night Edward had proposed I was so unbelievable happy right now. I though he had been acting a bit strange this week having private phone conversations and none stop smiling. I was then ripped out of my daydream by my phone ringing. I reached over quickly and grabbed it off the side cabinet. "Hi Bella we need to go shopping works throwing a party and I need a new outfit". I then mentally groaned so much for my quite day in with Edward. Who knows what torcher I was going to suffer today.

"And why does that involve me exactly?

"Because I need your advice oh come on Bella when was the last time we went shopping just me and you? She had a point.

"Okay".

"Yey I will pick you up at eleven bye". She then hung up and I placed my phone back down and went to get out of the bed. But before I could move I felt two arms wrap themselves around my waist. I looked behind me to see Edward smiling innocently at me.

"I have to get up Alice wants me to go shopping with her".

"But I though we could spent today together". I looked him sadly in the eyes.

"Don't worry we'll have plenty of them in the future. But right now I really have to go and get ready". He then let go off my waist and I slipped out of bed and into the bathroom. After taking a shower I walked out of the bathroom in a towel and went to search for something to wear today. I grabbed some black skinny jeans and a orange vest. Once dressed I started on my hair, I towel tried it then placed small soft curls into the back. I then proceed down the stairs to find Edward sat on the sofa drinking coffee and watching tv. I grabbed a piece of toast then joined him on the sofa.

"So are you going to tell her? That though hadn't even crossed my mind she was bout to notice a ring on my finger after all Alice was very observant.

"If that's okay with you?

"Yeah I guess I mean I was thinking we could invite all of them over for dinner next week and tell them then". That idea sounded a lot better.

"Okay so I'll be leaving this here then". I gently slipped the ring off my finger and went to go put it up stairs in its box. Just as I was headed back down the stairs I heard a horn from outside and knew that was Alice straight away. I quickly gave Edward a kiss then ran out to the car. As I was getting in the car I looked at the backseat and noticed it was empty.

"Where's Arianne?

"Rosalie's took her she's taking Arianne and Harvey out somewhere. So has he done it yet? Avoiding her eye contact I looked out of the window and watched the scenery go past. I knew what she was going on about I just didn't feel that right now was the time to tell her.

"Oh come on you can tell me". Maybe I could trust her with this after all she did keep all my secrets in school.

"Yes last night". She did a little scream.

" congratulations, now Tell me everything? So I reluctantly explained everything to her.

"So when's the big day? Luckily we had discussed that last night at one point.

"In about two months". She then gave me a horror look.

"OOO So much to plan. Forget about my outfit for the party we need to start looking for you". I then sighed and turned to look out of the window again.

"We have to tell everybody else first then we can start planning the wedding". trust her to want to start planning it now when I had only got engaged last night. When the car came to a stop I looked up to find that we had arrived at the shops. Alice dragged me to every clothes shop there was by the time she was done I was ready to drop. All I managed to buy was a couple of new t shirts and some shoes. I was overjoyed when I finally arrived home. After saying good bye I all but ran up to the house to find the door locked. I unlocked the door and placed my bags down to find a note on the coffee table written in Edwards neat handwriting.

**Got called into work I'll be back before six**

**Love you**

I placed the note back on the coffee table then went up stairs for a lie down. I felt so tied from all the shopping. It felt like ten minutes later I was being woken up by someone shaking me. I cracked open my eyes to see Arianne stood in front of me smiling. After a quick look at the clock I got up and followed her down stairs. "have you just come?

"Yes where's daddy?

"He had to go into work". She then nodded and went back to playing with her dolls.

Six o'clock came around and Edward still hadn't arrived home I was starting to get a bit worried. But as fast as I became worried it soon disappeared when he came home just after six. After putting a very sleepy Arianne to bed we sat and talked down stairs.

"So when are we going to tell everybody?

"Well im afraid a certain little pixie already knows. Sorry she started asking questions I don't know how she found out in the first place".

"What about next Wednesday we invite them over for dinner then tell them. Or do you think that's too soon?

"No that's perfect". I then smiled and turned in his arms to kiss him. Shortly after I got up and went up stairs leaving Edward behind. I don't know where all this tiredness is coming from all of a sudden.

**A/N Thank you for all the favourite story/ alerts and reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	19. Telling the family

**B P.O.V**

Today instead of cooking a meal for the family Esme had invited us over. I had phoned up last night and before I could ask she insisted we come over for a meal I could hardly say no. I was currently babysitting Harvey for Rosalie who was spending some quality time with Emmett. Harvey mainly slept all day so I had sometime to my self. Arianne was at school and Edward was at work until later so for now it was just me and a sleeping Harvey. I didn't realise I had fallen asleep until I was woken up by a knock on the door. I placed my book down and went to answer it. I opened the door to find Rosalie and Emmet.

"How's he been? I smiled and motioned for them to come in.

"Great, do you want me to go get him? She nodded and I headed up the stairs to the spare room for Harvey. Luckily our spare bedroom had Arianne's cot in there. I quietly crept into the room and bent over the cot and gently picked him up. Before I could make it down the stairs Rosalie rushed up to me and took him into her arms. I followed her to the sofa and sat down next to her.

"Do you know what this family meal is about tonight? Emmett said before I could talk.

"No idea". I watched as Rose gently placed Harvey into his carrycot and strapped him in. "Well we better be heading off. Ceeya tonight". I then stood and grabbed the baby bag which was sat on the coffee table. "Thank you for watching him".

"Oh I don't mind bye". After they left I grabbed my car keys and ran to my car. It didn't take me long before I was arriving at Arianne's school. I quickly jumped out of my car and ran towards the school I was twenty minutes late and Arianne was going to be upset. I immediately spotted her when I walked into the school she was sat outside a class room sobbing into her arm. I hated to see her upset so I rushed over and pulled her into my arms.

"Mummy I though you had forgot about me".

"I'm so sorry. I had Harvey for the afternoon and auntie Rose has just been to pick him up". When she finally took her face off my shoulder I could see her tear stricken face. I felt so bad right now.

"Ellie said that you weren't coming to get me and that you didn't want me". Why could children be so cruel to each over I think I am going to have to have a word with her teacher.

"Are you being bullied? She shook her head then looked down at the floor. I knew she was lying from the way she had acted. "If you tell me I can go and have a word with your teacher and she'll stop it". I moved my hand up to her face and brushed a strand of hair from her eyes.

"Some days she plays with me but others she's mean". I then placed her back on the chair and went to the classroom door. "Stay there I'll just be a minute". I gently knocked on the door and the teacher who was sat behind the desk looked up and motioned for me to enter. I slowly walked through the door and up to her desk. "Hi are you Arianne's teacher? The woman nodded and stood from her desk.

"Yes why is there a problem? The woman was well dressed in a suit and probably in her mid forties.

"I have reason to believe Arianne is being bullied". Now that gave the woman a shocked look on her face.

"I can say ive noticed any bullying going on in my classes. What was the child's name because the only girl I know that plays with Arianne is Ellie". I knew Arianne wouldn't make anything like that up.

"That was the girl Arianne said was bullying her". The woman then placed her glasses on and started writing a note.

"There must be a mistake every time I see Ellie and Arianne together there playing nicely. But don't worry I will keep a close watch on them in future". I then stood and went to leave.

"Thank you bye now". The woman nodded and walked out of the room with me. I took Arianne's hand and we headed back to the car. When I arrived home I had to rush to the toilet I felt sick. I put it down to worry about telling everybody tonight but this feeling felt familiar some how. After cleaning my self up I went to bath Arianne and get her ready for tonight. Just as I was placing her into the bath I heard the front door go. I gave Arianne her bath toys then went down stairs to greet him. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I caught site of his face and something told me he wasn't to happy.

I was about to asking him what was wrong but he gave me his crooked smile that always made me melt. He then walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. We stayed like that for a minute then I pulled away and made my way back up the stairs to see to Arianne. When I reached the bathroom I lifted Arianne into a towel and left her to dry herself. As I was walking out of the room I saw a purple bruise down her arm. I would have to question her about that later. It didn't take long for me to quickly change into a red dress then go and help Arianne. I couldn't be bothered doing my hair proply tonight so I left it down. With nothing else to do I lied on my bed.

"Are you okay you look a little pale? I then opened my eyes to see Edward walk in our room.

"Yeah I'm fine. But I think Arianne is getting bullied". He then quickly made his way to my side.

"Have you talked to her teacher?

"Yeah but she seems to think nothing is going on". We was then interrupted by Arianne who ran in our room and jumped on the bed. "I'm just going to change". After Edward closed the door to the bathroom I moved closer to Arianne and pulled her into my arms. "How did you get that bruise on your arm? She hesitated and avoided looking me in the eyes.

"I fell off the climbing frame at school".

"Was you pushed? I hadn't even finished talking and she was shaking her head. Just then Edward walked out of the bathroom. "Ready to go? Arianne quickly pulled away from me and jumped off the bed.

It didn't take long before we was pulling up at Edward old house. I slowly made my way up the path and knocked gently on the front door. A second later and the door was being flung open by Rosalie. I was suddenly surprised when she pulled me into a hug. She never usually hugged me like this what had changed I had only seen her a couple of hours ago. When she pulled away I followed her to where the others were sat. It wasn't long before Arianne ran in followed by Edward.

"Dinners ready everybody". Everybody then stood and walked to the dinning room. I sat in-between Edward and Alice.

"Before we start me and Bella have announcement to make". Edward then took my hand and gave it a little squeeze letting me know to carry on.

"Edward proposed last week and I said yes". Everybody cheered and then moved from there seats to come and congratulate us. Once everybody took there seats again the food was dished out. After everybody had finished I turned to Alice.

"Would you be my bridesmaid along with Rosalie? I wasn't surprised when she jumped out of her chair and hugged me tight.

"I'll take that as a yes what about you Rosalie?

"Of course". I smiled then tried to coax Alice off me.

"Oh my gosh we have so much shopping to do. When you planning on going shopping?

"Not sure". She then gave me a look of horror. To get away from more of her questions I stood and started to help Esme clear the plates away. I then followed Esme into the kitchen with the plates.

"That meal was lovely".

"Thank you dear". We then made our way back to the living room where everybody had moved too. I took a seat next to Edward and he put his arm over my shoulder. I gently rested my head on his shoulder and listened to Rosalie who was talking about Harvey. Eleven o'clock came around to quickly and now we was heading home.

A month later and I was now on a shopping trip with Rosalie, Alice and Esme. I had tried that many dresses on I had lost count. None of them was what I wanted luckily Alice and Rosalie had found bridesmaid dresses straight away. They were perfect and looked just right on them. I was currently about to slip into yet another dress. And I was completely shocked when I finally got it on because it was perfect. The top sat gently on the shoulders and had a mid night blue sash going around the middle. Then elegantly it puffed out a bit to the floor.

"Are you going to let us see? I was to busy engrossed in the refection in the mirror to worry about anything else right now. But unfortunately Alice pulled the curtain back to reveal me in my dress.

"That's defiantly the one". I remember a couple of years back and I was waiting for Alice to show us her dress and the same with Rosalie. I though this would never happen to me and especially marrying Edward.

"You look beautiful darling". I smiled at Esme who had treated me like a second daughter these past few years. After slipping the dress off and changing back to my normal clothes we paid for the dresses then headed back to Esme's house. We walked into the house to see Arianne asleep on the sofa and Edward sat watching tv with Jasper. I then had to rush to the bathroom because that same sickly feeling came over me. If this carried on I would have to think about going to see a doctor. After I cleaned myself up again I walked out of the bathroom to find Rosalie standing there.

"Bella I think I know what's wrong? She then led me to the spare bedroom and sat me down on the bed. "Has the though ever crossed your mind that you could be pregnant again I mean your showing the signs". I gasped then though back to the passed month. Tears then began to fall down my cheeks.

"Do you want me to get you a test just in case? I couldn't speak a million thought's were running through my mind right now. How would I tell Edward if I am last time he left me. No he had changed I mustn't think like that. All I could do right now was nod after giving me a small hug she left the room. I then tried to pull myself together so I could go back down stairs. I eventually got myself together enough to walk down the stairs and join Edward in the living room.

"Are you okay? Love". I put on my best smile and sat down beside him.

"Yeah". I could tell he wasn't convinced but instead of pushing the matter further he turned and carried on watching the tv. Fifteen minutes later and Rosalie came back through the door with a carrier bag and motioned for me to go up stairs.

"Rosalie needs to show me something if you need me I will be up stairs". He nodded and I got up and followed Rose up the stairs and to the bathroom. I took the bag from her with shaky hands and went to close the door.

"Don't worry. If you need me I will be waiting right outside of here".

"Thanks". And on that note I closed the door and went to take the dreaded test. Ten minutes later and I was sat on the bath room floor while staring at the test. When the test finally gave me a answer I smiled.

**A/N Thank you once again for the story alerts/ favourite story and reviews. Let me know what you though of this chapter please and if you want more chapters or to just finish it on that.**


	20. Check ups

**B P.O.V**

Even though I was scared of the results I was also very happy. I was then dragged out of my thoughts by Rosalie who opened the bathroom door and walked to my side. I gently stood and showed her the test. "Congratulations". She gave me a hug then we walked back down the stairs. Once I took a seat next to Edward on the sofa he turned and gave me a worried look. I just simply mouthed I will tell you later. After the programme finished they were watching on tv me, Edward and Arianne left. When we arrived home Arianne ran up to her room and I headed to the kitchen to start on tea. Just when I was about to start frying off the steak I felt two arms wrap around my waist. "So what was that all about with you and Rose? I then turned in his arms and smiled. "Well just today I found out im pregnant again". I quickly closed my eyes not wanting to see his reaction. "That's great news". Slowly I opened my eyes and saw he was smiling at me with his crooked smile. "How far alone do you think you are?

"Im not sure but I think I'll have to make a doctors appointment". After a quick kiss I pulled away and turned back toward the cooker. "Do you want me to give them a call?

"Please". I then proceeded on with the food. Not long after Edward left the room Arianne skipped in with a book in her hands. "Mummy would I be able to go to the book shop and get a new book soon? I made sure the steaks were okay then I turned towards her. "Yeah, do you want to help me with tea? She nodded and I handed her a bowl of water and a bag of potatoes. "Do you know how to peel potatoes or do you want me to show you?

"No its okay grandma showed me". I smiled then walked over to the cooker to turn on the vegetables. While the vegetables were simmering I grabbed my magazine off the counter and joined Arianne at the table. "The only time they could fit you in is Thursday is that okay? I looked up from my magazine and found Edward standing next to me. "yeah that's fine". Just then a little voice interrupted us.

"Finished mummy what do you want me to do with them now? I moved towards her and collected up the potatoes then placed them into a pan. "Do you want to set the table? She jumped off the kitchen chair and ran towards the cutlery draw. About twenty minutes later and we were sat down at the table eating our meal. "Mummy can we watch a film after tea?

"What film were you thinking of? I already new her favourite film but there was a chance she might pick a different one. "The lion king".

"Okay but you'll have to get a bath first". She nodded and stuffed another potato in her mouth. When everybody's plates were clear I was about to get up and go clear them away but instead Edward insisted I relax. So I then took that time to play a game with Arianne. She begged me to play on the wii with her. It was one of her birthday presents and she had been pestering for us to play with her for ages. It didn't take long before I had it set up and was starting the game. On our fifth game of dancing I let her win then took her up stairs for a bath. I then took that time to go talk to Edward in the kitchen there was a few things we needed to discuss. I was surprised to find him sat on the sofa when I reached the bottom of the stairs. "You finished the dishes quick, you'll have to remind me to let you do them more often". He then let out a chuckle and opened his arms for me to go in to. I happily obliged. "When do you thinks the right time to tell Arianne?

"Maybe wait a week or two I need to get youster the idea first". I then heard Arianne shouting of me from the bathroom upstairs so I jumped up and climbed the stairs. I then lifted her into a towel and left the room for her to see to herself. Instead of going aback down stairs I walked into Arianne room and grabbed her pyjamas then walked back to the bathroom to give her them. Once she was dressed I took her hand and we slowly descended the stairs. I grabbed the dvd off the shelf as I was passing and went to put it in the player. I left her happily sitting watching the film while I went to make some popcorn for her. I found Edward sat at the kitchen table writing in a book. Instead of bothering him I started to make the popcorn. I was about to go and make some drinks when I heard a scream. Without another word I ran toward the living room and saw Arianne pointing towards the tv with tears in her eyes. "What's the matter? I then realised I hadn't put the dvd in proply so it was still on the normal tv channels. There was that new vampire film playing that everybody was so crazy about. Luckily I had seen it and new that it wasn't suitable for a five year old. I quickly changed the channel before another scary scene came on. "Sorry it seems I never put the dvd in right".

"Its okay mummy". I then heard a ding sound from the microwave in the kitchen so I walked back through leaving Arianne happily watching Hannah Montana. "What was wrong?

"I hadn't put the dvd in proply so normal tv was playing and it happened to be a scary movie that was on". I let out a little chuckle then went to tip the popcorn into a bowl. I made my way back to the sofa and passed her the popcorn and placed her drink down on the coffee table.

Half way through I looked towards Arianne and noticed she had fallen asleep. I paused the dvd and went to take her upstairs. But immediately I was stopped by Edward. "Let me". I simply just nodded and sat back down on the sofa. I wish I never sat back down because I found myself falling asleep.

Thursday came around and I was so excited today I would be seeing my baby for the first time. We quickly dropped Arianne at Esme's then drove to the doctors. When pulling up in the car park I jumped out and walked towards the entrance of the building. Edwards soon followed close behind. I eagerly walked over to the receptionist to sign in. She passed me a few forms to fill in and told me to take a seat until the doctor was ready to see me. I took a seat in the waiting room next to Edward and started to fill out the forms. Five minutes didn't pass and the doctor was shouting my name. I jumped up and quickly walked to the doctors office. "Hello miss Swan its nice to see you again. How are things? He walked behind a desk and motioned for us to take a seat in front of the desk. "Hi im fine thank you".

"Good. Before we do the ultrasound im just going to take a few tests". I nodded and a nurse walked in. I followed her into the next room and she started the tests. A few minutes passed and the doctor walked back in the room. "Right would you lie down on that table please". I made my way across the room and went to lie down on the bed. A nurse placed some of the cold gel on my stomach then a picture appeared on the screen. I felt Edward take my hand and give it a squeeze. "If you come back in a few months we can tell you the sex of the babies if you wish". I nodded and looked towards Edward who had tears in his eyes. Then it hit me she just say Babies. "Two?

"Yes it appears your carrying twins". I shook my head then looked back towards the screen. "Would you like a copy of the ultra scan? All I could do right now was nod I was to much in shock. I then heard the nurse leave the room and I looked towards Edward. "Can we handle twins I mean we still have Arianne?

"Of course we can". He passed me a tissue and I wiped the stuff off my tummy and went to get up. A minute passed and the nurse walked back in the room with a couple of pictures for us. "Well it looks like I'll be seeing you in a few months and here is your pictures." I took the pictures off her and found myself staring at them. "One last think could you tell us how far along she is? We only found out on Monday".

"About two months". I gasped I only though I was about a month.

"Thank you bye".

**E P.O.V**

I was ecstatic we was not only having one baby but two. I could tell Bella was still in shock from the way she acted but that was understandable. I took her hand and lead her out to the car. "Shall we go and tell the family?

"Okay". My parents house wasn't that far away from the hospital so it wouldn't take us long to get there.

When I arrived I pulled up on the drive and Bella didn't move. I took her hand in mine and gave it a squeeze. "Are you okay?

"Yes but all this is a lot to take in. im just worried that im going to be a terrible mother".

"Don't be silly you're a wonderful mother and you've done a great job with Arianne so far. What makes you think your going to be a terrible mother now?

"I don't know".

"If its to soon we can wait a while before we tell them". She then shook her head and went to get out of the car. She didn't bother knocking on the door she just walked in. I followed her in to find Arianne sat on the sofa watching a film. "Hi baby what you watching? Bella moved to her side and took Arianne in her arms. "Grandma put Alice in wonderland on for me".

"Well darling we have some big news for you? Bella was just about to tell her when Esme walked in with a plate of cookies. "Oh hello I didn't expected you two back until later".

"Well now were here we might as well tell you our news". I watched as my mum walked over to a seat and sat down. "I'm pregnant with twins". Esme immediately placed the plate down and hurried over to Bella's side. "Oh sweetheart that's great news congratulations". I looked towards Arianne who had a confused look on her face. "Arianne would you go into the kitchen for a moment I want a quick word". She nodded and jumped off the sofa and ran into the kitchen. When I reached the kitchen I bent down to her level. "Does that mean im going to have a new sister or brother? I had to give her credit she was more intelligent then I though for a five year old. "Yes but you'll either have two sisters, two brothers or one of each".

"Great". I gave her a hug then lead her back to the living room were Bella was showing my mom a picture of the twins. "Would you like to stop for tea?

"We would love to". I answered before Bella could answer.

"Can I help Grandma?

"Of course". Arianne let go of my hand and followed Esme through to the kitchen. I then took a seat next to Bella. "By the looks of it she took it well".

"Yes". I then turned to ordinary tv and began flicking through the channels.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter it was originally going to be the wedding just on the last minute I though I would change it. So that means the next chapter is the wedding. Do you have any suggestions for boys names im a bit stuck. Thanks once again for the reviews and story alerts/ favourite story. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N For those of you that are a bit confused Arianne is fully aware who her dad is. She was told in chapter 17.**

**B P.O.V**

Today was the day before the wedding I was a little nerves of what Alice had planned for tonight. Hopefully it wouldn't be to painful because I did have the excuse of being three months pregnant. I couldn't wait until next months check up because we was going to find out if I was having two boys, two girls or one of each. I had a feeling it was going to be little boy but I wasn't sure about the other. I was currently sitting out in the garden with a book. Arianne and Edward were playing a game of hide and seek which had been going on for the last few hours.

"Arianne cant we play something different now surely your getting board of this game? Arianne simply skipped out from behind a tree and nodded.

"Can we play on the wii daddy?

"Okay". With that answer she ran inside shouting

"Im going to beat you at dancing". I watched his face change to frown lately Arianne had been crazy about that game. So she would bug us to one of us went to play it with her.

"Why did you have to get her a dancing game? I laughed at the expression on his face then went to get up out of my seat.

"Its nice that you to are bonding".

These past few weeks Arianne had been spending a lot of time with Edward while I tried to do some work. When I reached the living room Arianne had the disk in and was choosing a song to dance to. I parked myself on the sofa and picked up a magazine.

"I think I'll go for a lie down". I didn't get a reply so I set my magazine down and headed up the stairs.

I was just drifting off to sleep when my bedroom door was flung open and Alice marched in followed by Rosalie.

"I though you weren't coming until later?

"It is later. Now I have some clothes for you to wear for tonight". Oh great she had already started.

"Why do we have to go out why cant we just stay in and watch a film". Alice then huffed and placed her bag down.

"But we've planned something and don't worry about Arianne she's going to a friend".

I got up from the bed and crossed my arms. I was about to ague with her but she stuffed something in my hands and directed me to the bathroom. I quickly walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. I got a quick shower then slipped into the clothes Alice had gave me. The dress was a deep red and it came to my knees. When I opened the door Alice immediately tried to pull me towards my make up table. But before she could Edward walked into the room and I rushed over to him.

"Please don't leave me". I gave him a pleaded look and he smiled.

"I wish I could but Emmett and Jasper have actually planned something for tonight".

I sighed then wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm just a bit worried with what Alice has planned".

"Don't worry ive warned her about tonight. If you have any problems you just give me a call". Stopping him I placed my lips on his. He then pulled away when someone coughed behind us. I looked to see Emmett stood in the doorway pulling a face.

"Save that for tomorrow". I then remembered something I wanted to ask Rosalie.

"Where's Harvey?

"Oh he's with Arianne don't worry there being dropped off early tomorrow morning".

Edward then leaned down and gave me another kiss before placing his hand on my little baby bump.

"Take care the both of you and I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow".

"Yeah but remember she'll be the one in white". I laughed at Emmett's comment then pulled away from Edward.

"Love you".

"Love you to". He then left with Emmett and jasper. I then felt bad of how I had acted with Alice she was only trying to make me happy.

"Listen Alice im sorry for not being very pleasant before I though we was just having a night in with Arianne".

She placed her make up bag down and hurried across the room to my side.

"No im the one who needs to be apologizing I shouldn't of just planned something with out checking if you already had plans. If you want I could go get Harvey and Arianne and we could just have a girly night in". I shook my head and pulled her in for a hug.

"No its fine we could go out for a bit then come back and just hang out". When I pulled away I noticed the smile on her face.

"Okay but will you let me do your make up and hair?

"God I feel like a teenager again. Of course but don't go overboard".

I resumed my seat at my make up table and she started to work her magic. Instead of watching I tuned myself out and closed my eyes. My thoughts were filled with the events of tomorrow. "Done. You can take a look now". I opened my eyes and got up to go look in the mirror on my wardrobe. I had to admit Alice had made a good job and the dress fit perfectly.

"You look stunning Bella". I hadn't noticed before but Alice and Rose were already dressed. Alice had a deep green dress on with sequins and Rosalie had a purple cocktail dress on.

"Not as stunning as you two".

"Oh please were not the ones who has that glow you get when your pregnant".

Just then there was a tap on the door and I turned to see Esme stood there smiling.

"You all look beautiful, Are you ready to go? I nodded and grabbed my purse. Alice and Rosalie followed.

A few minutes later and we was heading into town I had no clue were Alice was taking us. I only wish my mum was here to share this night with me. It could have been different if she had stayed in touch. I shook the though of her out of my head and though about my new life. I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts when the car stopped and Rose came to drag me out of the backseat of the car.

"Ive just remembered there's this new night club opened its got good reviews. Do you want to try it? I shrugged and followed her as she lead us toward the new night club. When she came to a stop outside of a club I gasped I had heard a lot of things about this place not all good. I sucked it up and followed Rose inside. We found a little table near the back out of the way and Alice and Rose went to order some drinks. We sat in a comfortable silence until Alice came back with a tray of drinks.

"I got you a tropical fruit juice". I smiled and took the drink off her. I glanced around the room and saw three men looking our way.

"Don't look now but three men are looking our way".

"Don't worry me and Alice will handle them". And with that Rosalie got up and walked towards the three men at the bar. She talked to them for a while then turned and smirked in our direction.

"They were just being friendly and wanted to know if we would like a drink?

"No they could spike it". Rosalie nodded then took her seat next to me.

About a hour passed and I was starting to get board until one of the three men came over to our table.

"Hi I was wondering if you would like to dance with me? I then noticed he was aiming his question towards me. He was quite tall with short blonde hair and a creepy smile.

"I think I'll pass".

"I will". Rose went to stand.

"No actually I was hoping your friend would. See my friend Tom likes you over there".

She then grabbed her drink and slowly walked over to the bar where the other two men were stood. Alice then joined them which left me and Esme.

"I wont take no for a answer please come and dance? I was now glaring at him it's a good job Esme stepped in.

"Her answer was no so please could you just leave us alone".

"What harm would a dance do though? I sighed and went to get up.

"One dance that's all your getting".

When we reached the dance floor he wrapped his arms around my waist and we started to move to the music. When ever I felt his hand going to far below I moved it back up. Luckily the song was only short so it soon finished. I pulled away and started to walk back to our table but he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"I enjoyed that do you fancy another or maybe we could go back to my flat its only down the road? This scene reminded me of when Jacob had done exactly the same at a café.

"LET ME GO".

"I don't think so". He whispered in my ear sending shivers down my back. To my relief Rosalie rushed over and ripped me out of his arms. "What do you think your doing? He actually look scared at Rosalie's outburst.

"I though maybe she would like to come back to my flat".

"THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN SO WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO YOUR CREEPY LITTLE FRIENDS AND QUIT BOTHERING US WE ARE HAPPILY MARRIED". I then watched as he shot across the room to his friends.

"Thanks I don't think I would have been able to handle that if you hadn't stepped in. I don't mean to be a party crasher but can we pick Harvey and Arianne up and go home. Ive had enough fun for one night".

"Yeah come on". When Alice and Esme saw us leave they immediately jumped up and followed us out.

"So where to now?

"Were picking the kids up and heading back to Bella's".

I had never been so happy to be home as much as right now. I carried a excited Arianne inside and we set up the living room for a movie.

**E P.O.V**

I followed Emmett and Jasper out of my room to the living room. Charlie and Carlisle was having a conversation. When they saw us approached they jumped up and followed us out of the door. I had no clue what the guys had planned for me tonight and I was a little scared. Not that I was going to admit that to them. As we pulled up to dads house I noticed Emmett had a smirk on his face.

"So tell me what do you have planned for tonight?

"A night out around town". I scowled at him then went to get out of the car. Jasper held me back.

"There's no point in getting out were leaving now". When Carlisle came back we drove into town.

I wasn't really paying attention when we walked into a night club so I had no idea which one it was.

As the night went on I felt my self getting more and more tipsy. All I remember is sitting watching everybody around me.

The following day I woke up in my old room my head was banging and I felt like I was going to throw up. I don't remember a thing from last night. I stood from the bed and ran for the bathroom. After throwing up the contents of my stomach I cleaned myself up and made my way to find the others. I looked in all the bedrooms and not finding anybody I headed down the stairs to find everyone gathered in the living room.

"How's your head? Instead of answering his question I asked him one.

"What happened last night? The room then filled with laughter.

"You really don't want to know".

"Was it that bad? No one answered so I took that as a yes.

"Great well im just going to get a tablet then jump in the shower". As soon as I walked into the kitchen I heard laughter once again coming from the living room.

**B P.O.V**

The following day I was woke up by my alarm I don't remember setting that. I got out of bed and went to Arianne's room to get her up. It wasn't easy getting her up of a morning she always made a fuss. I gently shook her awake and after a minute her eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

"Do you want some bacon and egg bread?

"Yes please mummy". She then jumped out of bed and followed me out of her room. We found Alice and Rosalie sitting in the living room chatting. I left Arianne with them and made my way through to the kitchen to find Esme in front of the cooker making breakfast.

"Good morning dear how are you feeling this morning?

"Morning im okay. You didn't have to make breakfast I would of"

"Oh its no trouble".

She then turned with a plate in her hand and set it down on the table.

"could you tell the others breakfast is ready dear?

I popped my head out of the kitchen door and shouted them in. It didn't take long for everybody to walk in and take there seats at the table. Breakfast was delicious.

"Right Bella go get a shower then I'll be able to work my magic on you after".

I laughed at her little comment then walked out of the room and up the stairs. I took extra long in the shower because it felt so good and relaxing. Once I stepped out I pulled on my robe and walked out into my bedroom. Alice was there waiting with a curling iron in her hand. I took a seat next to my make up table and closed my eyes. I tuned out like yesterday and my mind was filled with loads of thoughts and worries about today.

"Done".

I opened my eyes and found myself staring at my reflexion. Alice had done a brilliant job on my hair and make up. My hair was pulled onto the top of my head and twirled into a bun with little bits hanging down at the back.

"Please don't start crying you'll spoil all my good work".

I laughed and decided to read my book for a while since it wasn't until least a hour until I was to get ready. I must of fallen asleep at that point because the next thing I knew I was being shaken awake. Arianne was sat beside me smiling brightly.

"Mummy look at my hair".

She turned her head to show me the back of her hair. Her hair was curled with butterfly clips stuck in at various spots in her hair.

"It looks beautiful. What time is it? I looked over at the clock and it read Half eleven.

"Rights lets go get you ready". I grabbed her hand and pulled her off the bed but she stopped me half way and give me a sad smile.

"What's up baby?

"Nothing".

We then walked out of my room and went to hers. I gently lifted the dress over her head and zip it up at the back. I'm glad we picked that dress for her because it looks perfect on her. The dress was white with a red bow at the back.

"Can you play with your dolls while I go and get ready?

She nodded and I gave her a quick kiss on the head. Alice met me in the hall way and we walked back to my room to change. Once I was dressed Alice quickly rushed to get ready leaving me alone staring in the mirror. I was then interrupted by a little knock on my door.

"Come in". My dad then walked in I found myself smiling.

"Wow you look lovely". I felt myself blushing.

"Are you ready? I nodded and took his arm. We met Alice, Rosalie and Arianne down stairs. We was about to head to the cars when there was a knock at my front door. Arianne ran from her spot beside me to answer the door. I gasped at who was standing there.

"Bella do you want me to handle this? My dad stepped in front of me.

"No its okay. What are you doing here?

"I just want a quick word please hear me out".

"Okay five minutes. Please could you give us some room to talk". My dad put his hand on my shoulder.

"Do you want me to stay?

"No its okay dad". Everybody then walked to the kitchen and I turned to Renée.

"Please let me make it up to you. Im so sorry for the way ive treated you". I noticed she was edging her way closer to me. I could smell the alcohol off her.

"I think you should just go. If you had come a couple of years ago I might have been more then willing to forgive you but now its to late". To my utter surprise she started crying.

"I just want to be a good mother". I felt no sympathy for her so I just stood and watched as she cried. "I have to go now if you haven't guessed already I'm getting married in about fifteen minutes". I pushed her out of the door and by that time the others had joined me. I hadn't noticed that a limo had pulled up on my drive. We all climbed in and drove off to the church.

When we arrived I gently got out of the car and took Charlie's arm again. Once we reached the doors I stopped and Alice, Rosalie and Arianne stepped in front of me. The music began to play and Alice and Rosalie went through the doors. After a few minutes we was given the signal to go through. Arianne stepped in front of me and we started to walk through the doors. My eyes immediately went to Edward who was standing at the alter smiling. All I wanted to do right now was run to him and throw my arms around him. But that wouldn't be wise since I would proply fall and embarrass myself. It wasn't long before we reached the alter and Charlie was placing my hand into Edwards.

"You look so beautiful".

Edward quickly whispered before the vicar started to talk. When it was our turn we recited our vows, by that time I was in tears. He slipped the ring on my finger and I did the same. "I know pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride".

I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss. To soon he pulled away and gave a little chuckle. I then took his hand and he lead me back down the aisle. We reached the limo which was parked at the bottom of the path to the church. After helping me in the car drove off towards were our reception was going to be held. The only think I knew about the reception was it being held in a small church hall not far from the church. We arrived and Edward once again jumped out first and helped me out. I then saw Alice rush over and pull me into a hug. When she pulled away I found myself being pulled towards the building in front of us. I looked behind me to find Edward still stood in the same place laughing. Alice opened the doors to the small hall and revealed a decorated room.

"Did you do all of this?

"Yes with the help of the boys".

There was tables decorated with red clothes and balloons set in the middle. There was also a banner reading congratulations. Soon after the room was filled with people arriving. Everybody took there seats and the food was set out on a long table at the front of the room. I was to busy looking around the room to notice Edward take my hand. Shortly after the speeches began my dad started. I of course being the over emotional one was crying the whole way through. After the speeches was finished it was time for our first dance as a married couple. From this moment started to play and Edward took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

"Your dancing seems better". I smiled Rosalie had been giving me lessons whenever she could I guess they were paying off.

"All this is just prefect I cant believe this is happening". I felt myself smiling.

"My mum decided to pay me a visit before".

"How did you handle it? I hadn't noticed that the song had changed. instead of answering him I leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you".

"I love you too". I was about to kiss him again but I was pulled away from him and into someone else's arms.

"Though I would step in before you two got to lovee dovie" I laughed at Emmett's comment and looked towards Edward who was dancing with Alice.

"Did Alice tell you?

"Tell me what".

"Erm it doesn't matter". When the song ended I pulled away from him and made my way over to Arianne who was sat with Esme.

"Mummy".

"Hey baby". I bent down and she ran into my arms.

"Bella can I have a quick word with you? I let go of Arianne and stood up to face Esme. She held out a red envelope then took her seat again. I then felt two arms wrap around my waist. I got a surprise when I opened the envelope it was three tickets to go on a cruise around the world.

"Since you haven't got anything booked for your honeymoon we though we would give you these. My original plan was to give you these on your birthday". I felt the tears running down my face.

"Oh darling are you okay? She immediately pulled me into hug and rubbed my back.

"Thank you so much".

"How about a dance". When I pulled away from Esme I looked towards Edward who was carrying Arianne onto the dance floor. As the night went on I managed to get around everybody and at least thank them for coming and have a chat with them.

At Midnight I left with Edward to go to a hotel. Arianne was spending the night with Esme and Carlisle. When we reached the hotel Edward checked us in then picked me up bridal style and walked us to our room.

**A/N Thank you for the story alerts/ favourite story and reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	22. Chapter 22

**B P.O.V**

It was now a month since my wedding and I was about to find out the sex of my babies. Just a few weeks ago they started to kick. I was also looking forward to this weekend because we was going on holiday. Arianne was coming alone with us this time so she could share the experience with us. When we arrived at the doctors Edward got Arianne sorted while I walked inside. I signed in then took a seat in the waiting room. Shortly after Arianne and Edward joined me. I was just about to read a magazine when the nurse called for me to follow her. I stood and Edward did the same but picked up Arianne at the same time. The nurse preformed the same procedures as last time then the moment came that I had been waiting for since last month. The nurse placed the cold gel on my stomach then a picture came up of the babies.

"Im guessing that you want to know the sex of your babies? I nodded my eyes never leaving the screen.

"Well baby number one is a little boy and number two is". She moved the device around on my stomach for a minute.

"Baby number two doesn't seem to want to be identified". Just then I felt a little tug on my sleeve.

"Hi baby that's your new little brother".

"But what about the other baby mummy?

"It doesn't want us to know yet so its going to be a surprise".

"Right I'll be right back with the pictures". I stayed silent Edward must of answered because the next thing I heard was the nurse leaving the room. I turned to Edward who was smiling at me. "That's our son".

"I know love". He helped me sit up and gave me a tissue to wipe the gel off my stomach. Soon after the nurse walked back in and handed me the pictures in a envelope.

"Right I'll be seeing you next month". I took Arianne's small hand and walked out of the room.

"Bye".

I made my way to the car and slowly got into the front seat while Edward helped Arianne get buckled up in the back. Once she was safely buckled in Edward jumped into the drivers seat and started up the car.

"Do you want to go and tell the others?

"Okay".

When Alice had learned that it was today I was going for my scan she had insisted I phone her right after. I then learned from Rosalie that the reason for this outburst was because she couldn't wait to take me baby shopping. I was in to much of a daze to notice we had arrived. Before I could so much as move a muscle Edward jumped out of the car and ran to my side to help me out. I didn't bother waiting for him instead I went and knocked on the door. A minute later and Esme opened the door and ushered me inside.

"Did you find out dear? I nodded and went to take the photo's out of my bag. When I handed her one she took it out of my hand and walked away from me and into the kitchen. I was then joined by Edward and Arianne. By that point Esme had walked back into the room with Carlisle following her.

"Hi Bella how are things?

"Hi there fine thank you".

"Now before you tell us would you like a drink or anything? I shook my head and joined Edward on the sofa.

"Okay so what are you getting?

"I little boy and the other baby doesn't want us to know yet". I let out a little laugh at that and Esme joined in.

"If you want you can keep that picture I have three other copies".

"Thank you. Oh forgot to say Alice and Rosalie are heading over in about five minutes". Great as soon as Alice finds out she'll be packing me off to the shops. As if on cue the front door opened and everybody piled into the living room. I simply just handed her a picture and she stared at it for a minute.

"Did you find out?

"Yes, a boy and the other isn't letting us find out just yet".

"Awww. You know what that means don't you? I knew fine well what she was getting at.

"A shopping trip". Luckily Edward stepped in.

"maybe just me and Bella should go because I mean it's part of the experience and I don't want to miss out on one thing. But im sure at some point she'll go clothes shopping with you". I was surprised she gave in so soon. That evening we stopped for dinner and left about seven o'clock.

Today was Friday which meant tomorrow we was going on our holiday I couldn't wait. The week hadn't really been that eventful I had tried to get some more work done but I was finding it surprisingly hard. Arianne had been hyper all week which didn't help. I was now on my way to talk to Charlie I would of sooner but things kept on coming up. When I arrived I quickly got out of the car and made my way up the path. I tried the door to find it open so I stepped inside and walked to the living room. Just as I had though my dad was sat on the sofa watching tv.

"Hey dad".

"Hi Bells what brings you here? I took a seat across from him and went in my bag in search of the scan photo.

"Cant I come and see my dad once in a while".

"Of course". I handed him the picture and he happily took it.

"Wow did you find out what they are?

"Yeah a boy and we don't know what the other is". Edward was hoping for a girl but I wasn't that bothered as long as they are fit and healthy.

"Awww. Did you know your mum called around the other day begging me to get you to give her another chance". I sighed when was that woman going to get it into her head I wanted nothing more to do with her.

"Again".

"I told her its to late but she insisted that I get you to call her. I have her number if you want it". I immediately shook my head.

"Okay then I guess I'll just rip it up".

"That's the best thing. If you want you can have that picture I have plenty more".

"Thanks I'll pop it on the grate".

"I better be going ive got a hyper five year old to sort out and more packing to do".

"Okay I'll see you after your holiday. Enjoy yourself". I then stood and was pulled into a hug by my dad.

On my way home I stopped at the supper market to pick up some supplies and a craving I was having. I parked the car and was walking up to the doors when I spotted Lauren heading my way with a smirk on her face.

"Oh look who it is". I didn't want to go to her level so I just carried on walking.

"Don't you want to know what your husband did when he first came back into town? I knew she wasn't going to drop it anytime soon so I turned around on my heels to face her. "Why are you telling me this now we wasn't even together then".

"Well maybe more came out of it".

I really didn't have the time so I went to walk away from her.

"You just asked him what happened". instead of bothering with the supplies I drove home. As I was pulling up outside of my house the babies suddenly kicked. My hand immediately went to the place were they moved. When I finally got myself together I got out of the car and walked up the path to our house. I was trying not to get myself worked up about Lauren's words. I found Arianne sitting in the living room playing with her Barbie set. I left her in the living room and walked to the kitchen where I found Edward sat at the table.

"Can we talk?

"Sure take a seat". I sat opposite him.

"Before I bumped into Lauren and she said that something happened between you when you came back here".

"Oh I only agreed to going out for lunch to shut her up nothing happened although I did wake up in a strange house the next day with no clue what had happened that night". I hoped that Lauren wasn't telling the truth but surprisingly she was.

"She also said something came out of it". I gave him a questioning look.

"I don't have a clue what she's talking about I swear".

"so basically anything could of happened". He nodded and looked down at the table.

"I never intended anything to happen. But why are you bringing this up now we weren't even together".

"Yeah but you were still coming to me begging me for forgiveness".

"Can we please just let this go? I stood from the table and shook my head.

"I ONLY WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH". I raised my voice causing him to do the same.

"if I knew the truth I would tell you. Come on lets forget about all of this its not good for the babies all this worrying". I watched as he moved to my side and tried to push me down on the chair. I yanked my arm from his grip and stormed out of the back door.

"Bella where you going?

"I need time to think". I didn't go far I just sat on a deck chair and put my head in my hands.

**E P.O.V**

I was completely shocked at Bella's outburst whatever Lauren had said must of really wound her up. I was going to go after her but I immediately decided against it she needed time to carm down. So instead I walked through to the living room to find Arianne sat playing with her dolls.

"Daddy where's mummy? I moved to her side and took her into my arms.

"She's just popped out for some air. Are you hungry?

"Yes". After a moment I pulled away and took her hand to lead her to the kitchen.

"What do you fancy? I let go of her hand to look in the fridge.

"fish fingers". After finding the box I took them out and lied them on a tray with a few chips then placed them in the oven.

"Right you go watch tv and I'll call you when there ready". Before I could finish she ran out of the room. Maybe now was the best time to go talk to Bella. I opened the door and slowly walked out and spotted her sat on a deck chair on the lawn. When I got closer she never made a move so I crouched down and went to take her hands.

"Please believe me when I say I have no clue what happened but if it makes you happy you could ask Lauren".

"I would rather not im sorry I over reacted you were right I should just forget about it". I pulled her up out of the chair and pushed her into my chest. She placed her arms around my neck and placed her head on my shoulder.

"The babies kicked again before". I smiled and pulled away from her.

"I think were ready for this holiday".

"Here give me your hand". I did as she asked and she placed it on her tummy. I felt a small flutter beneath my hand and found my smile widening.

"have you though of any names?

"I'm still thinking what about you?

"Me to". just then a bell went off signalling Arianne's food was ready. I pulled away from her and led her inside. I was about to remove the food from the oven when Bella's phone started to ring.

**B P.O.V**

I took my phone out of my pocket and answered. I didn't recognize the called ID.

"Hi who's this? The person on the other end didn't answer so I though they had hung up.

"Hi it's Jessica would we be able to meet up ive got some information that I think you should know".

I was a bit hesitant last time I had met someone for a talk it had ended badly. "I will wait in the park until half six and if you don't turn up I'll understand". I was about to say something but she hung up leaving me stunned. Maybe she had some information on what happened that night. I grabbed my coat and keys then walked to my car. I quickly drove the short way to the park and parked near the gates. Luckily it was still light so I could see where I was going. I spotted Jessica sitting alone near the gates and slowly walked over to her.

"Oh im glad you came".

"What is this all about? I took a seat next to her and watched as she fiddled with her hands in her lap.

"Lauren told me about your confrontation today. She said that she really wound you up. Well I have to tell you she's got a little baby born three months ago. And she's telling everybody its Edward's. but I of course know the truth because when the baby was born she told me the truth and what she was planning. The baby is this guys she met in a bar a one night stand". Why was she trying to wreck my marriage I know she never liked me but still to go this far.

"Do you know why she's doing this?

"Unfortunately yes she said if she could just get Edward alone she'd be able to convince him to be with her. Ive tried to stop her but she's having none of it. Im worried for you".

"Don't worry she wont even get near and thank you for telling me this". I was truly thankful for Jessica to come and tell me this.

"If it come's to it I wont get you involved". She gave me a half smile then went to leave. I sat and though for a minute then drove home to a confused Edward. That night I explained everything to Edward over our meal and he wasn't surprised Lauren had planned all of this. Luckily tomorrow we was getting away from this.

The next morning I woke up to my alarm going off. I turned to see Edward still asleep so I shook him awake then went to get up. Just as I was about to collect the clothes I had left out for today one of the babies kicked. I must of looked stupid stood still in the middle of the room. After a minute it stopped so I walked into the bathroom to get ready. I found Edward sat on the bed rubbing his eyes when I walked out of the bathroom.

"Should I go and get Arianne up? I nodded and continued with packing my case yesterday I hadn't finished. After making sure everything we needed was packed I zipped up the case and headed down the stairs to find Edward sat with Arianne reading.

"Do you want me to make something to eat? Edward immediately stopped Arianne reading and jumped up off the sofa.

"We've had ours but I left yours in the oven. Do you want me to grab it for you?

"No I can do it. Have you got everything packed Arianne? She gave me a sweet smile and nodded. When I had finished breakfast we packed up the car then set off for a long drive to the nearest port.

A couple of hours later and we arrived at the port were we was getting on the ship. On the drive Arianne had been constantly saying are we there yet. We advent rally gave her things to look for and that occupied her for a while. When we boarded the ship a porter took out bags to our room. I was feeling warn out so I stayed in the room for a nap while Edward took Arianne for a look around the ship.

As the week went on Arianne started to complain about a bad stomach and she was throwing up if she tried to eat anything. We took her to the doctors and he recommended we cut our holiday short and take Arianne to a doctor on land. So now I was quickly packing up our cases to leave. A ambulance had taken her to the nearest hospital and we was shortly following.

We arrived at the hospital at half two and was shown to Arianne's room. Before we entered the nurse had told us Arianne had a bad case of food poisoning. It was maybe best if we just go home and forget about the rest of the holiday.

A few days later and we was making the long drive home again. I was a bit disappointed about the holiday but I know Arianne couldn't help it. From the time we did spend on holiday we had fun. I had managed to take a few pictures of the places we visited so that wasn't to bad. All I wanted to do right now was sleep it had been alone and tiring journey home. Edward took Arianne up to her room then seen to all our bags I would of helped but I was ordered to relax. In the morning we was going to take Arianne to her doctors for a check up. I was then pulled out of my thoughts by Edward who walked into our room.

"Im just going to nip and get some shopping. Do you want anything? I had a craving for ice cream.

"Cookie dough ice cream please".

"Okay ceeya later love". He placed a gentle kiss on my cheek then left.

**E P.O.V**

I made sure Arianne was okay before I left then I headed down the stairs and out the front door grabbing my keys on the way. Not only was I going food shopping but I wanted to get Arianne the book she had been wanting for a while. I pulled up outside the nearest book store then went inside. After picking up her favourite book I decided to walk to the supermarket it was only the over side of the park. I really wish I hadn't now because I bumped into Lauren who happened to have a pram and a little girl stood next to it holding her hand.

"Hi have you met my daughter? I shook my head and tried to move passed her.

"Well you should because she's yours". That comment made me stop in my tracks.

"Cut the act ive heard your little plan. She's not mine at all".

"Your wrong because she is. And what you going to do about it? She then had a fake smile on her face.

"I'll tell you what I'm not going to do is stand here wasting my time talking to you. I want to get back to my real family".

I then quickly moved passed her the look on her face was priceless. I wonder who the other little girl was she hadn't said daughters so I guess she's not hers. I quickly hurried around the supermarket collecting the supplies we needed then rushed home. As soon as I walked into the house I heard a little voice shout of me up stairs. I dropped the bags in the kitchen then ran to her side. She looked so cute wrapped up in all her blankets.

"What's up?

"Do I have to go back to school tomorrow? I took in her pleading look.

"Not until at least a week". I then remembered the book I had bought for her.

"Ive got a surprise for you. Hold on a sec and I'll go get it". I rushed out of the room and back down the stairs to the kitchen. I searched the bags for the book then rushed back to her bedroom. I knew she was delighted with the present because her little face lit up when she pulled it out of the bag.

"Thank you daddy".

"No problem. I will just be down stairs if you need me". I left her reading the book and went to check on Bella who was also reading.

"Hi love".

"Hi quick come and feel this". I quickly walked across the room and sat on the edge of the bed. She took my hand and placed it on her stomach. And to my total happiness the babies kicked. "It's been none stop since you left". I let out a laugh. Maybe tonight wasn't the best time to tell her about my chat with Lauren.

"Would you like some dinner?

"I would prefer some ice cream". I laughed and went to get up off the bed placing a kiss gently on her lips as I did so.

I was making my way to get the tub of ice cream when the front door opened and in walked Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett.

"We heard that you had to come home early how is she? Esme must of phoned to tell them because I had phoned and told her our news at the hospital.

"She's fine". They all had relief on there face's.

"So where's the holiday photo's". I really wasn't in the mood tonight for talking all I wanted to do was have a early night.

"Can we do this another night it's been along day?

"Okay do you fancy coming over for a meal tomorrow night?

"okay".

"Good well we'll go now bye". When they left I locked the front door then went back up to our room.

The next day Bella went over to Rosalie's early so she could help prepare the meal to give her something to do. So I decided to take Arianne to the zoo.

After three hours of swimming I drove to Rosalie's to find everybody else there. Bella showed the holiday pictures after the meal then we sat and chatted until Arianne fell asleep.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for the reviews/ story alerts and favourites. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N I do not own any of the twilight characters or twilight. I also do not own the song in this story. But I do however own Arianne, Harvey and the twins.**

**B P.O.V**

I sent Arianne down stairs while I tidied my room. These last few months had been quite hard because Arianne refused to go to school. And we asked her what was up she simply just changed the subject. Me and Edward had tried everything to get her to tell us. Once everything was tidy I headed down stairs and grabbed Arianne's coat.

I found Arianne in the kitchen with Edward. "Are you ready?

"Yep bye daddy". I watched as she skipped over to Edward and gave him a good bye hug. When she had finished I handed her her little blue coat then we left. When I pulled up outside the school I went to walk Arianne inside.

"Bye mummy". I gave her a gentle hug then let her go. I was about to turn and walk back to my car when I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned around to see Lauren.

"What is it now?

"I just came to say sorry I didn't mean to cause all that trouble". Was this another way to get at Edward to become my friend.

"I really need someone to talk to I cant cope with two kids my life is going down hill". Was I suppose to feel sorry for her.

"Why the sudden chance of mind? No one changes there mind that fast.

"I have just been thinking things through and I don't want to be a bitch anymore I actually want to make friends instead of have enemies so what do you say we put this behind us". She stuck out her hand and I was hesitant to take it. Maybe if I took her to a café and we talked things through I would understand.

"Do you want to go for a coffee im not saying were friends its just I want to know a few things".

"Okay". I left my car parked near the school and walked with her to the nearest café. We ordered some drinks then sat at a quiet table.

"So tell me why was you trying to break my family up? Instead of looking me in the eyes she looked into her coffee.

"I just wished that I had a loving husband like you. And yes before you say I was jealous. I just want someone who will stay with me". I felt a hint sorry for her but not much.

"Who is the baby's dad?

"To tell you the truth I don't have a clue all I no is now im stuck with two kids. One my sisters and the other mine".

"I know how that feels the part where you have to look after a baby I was left in that situation".

"But it's got harder since I was given Ellie". That name sounded familiar was that the little girl who has been bullying Arianne.

"How olds you sisters daughter?

I had a horrible feeling about this.

"Five going on six soon. Its so cute because once when I was picking her up she brought her little friend out and introduced me to her. I cant think what the girls name was but she was beautiful". I was hoping it wasn't Arianne.

"So are you going to stop with your plan to split me and Edward up?

"Of course and I am truly story about all that". Maybe she wasn't to bad once you got to know her.

"How far along are you? It took a second for me to realize what she was meaning.

"Seven months going on eight in three weeks. What's your little girl called? I noticed the little baby wasn't with her today.

"Summer". I smiled and took another sip of my drink I had decided on against coffee and stuck to a soft drink.

"That a nice name".

"Oh im so sorry I have to be in work for half twelve but we must continue this chat another time its been fun". I gave her a smile then nodded.

"Okay ceeya now". I waited a minute before I got up and walked back to my car. I wish I had parked a bit closer because my feet were killing me.

Three weeks passed and since that talk with Lauren we had become sort of friends. That night I told Edward about our chat and he was unsure of what she was up to. We was currently baby shopping. I had picked out two perfect cribs for the babies and some matching furniture. Next was the clothes shopping we could get some outfits for our little boy but the other we wasn't sure about. So I decided on neutral colours just to be on the save side. I was just browsing through some baby clothes when I came across a cute little purple dress. I lifted it up to show Edward as he was walking to my side and he Awww.

" come on love Lets just focus on boys clothes and neutral colours for now".

I nodded and placed it back if I was to have another girl I would certainly be coming back for that little dress. After picking out a number of cute clothes we paid for them then headed home. "I was just thinking ive though of a name for him but if you don't like it its okay. I mean I'll understand". I gave his hand a squeeze to let him know to carry on.

"Do you like the name Luke? The more and more I though about it I did like it. And it was only right that he chose one of the babies names.

"It's perfect". The rest of the journey home was silent.

**E P.O.V**

I was so ecstatic when Bella liked the name I had chosen for our son. Just as we was pulling up on the drive Bella's phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and placed it to her ear. "Hi what's up? Yeah okay ceeya in a bit". After placing her phone back into her pocket she turned to me.

"Lauren's just popping over to run some things over". I hid my discus and just simply smiled.

"Also she's picking up Arianne".

Without another word I jumped out of the car and ran around to Bella's side to open her door. Once out I went and grabbed our shopping bags out of the boot. Just as we got through the door our door bell rang. I decided to make myself scares I didn't want to see her or have anything to do with her. I quickly walked into the kitchen while Bella went to answer the door. And to my horror Bella brought her into the kitchen.

"Hi Edward how's it going?

I put on my best fake smile and moved out of the room.

"Oh ignore him. Arianne why don't you go show Ellie your Barbie collection while I talk with Lauren". I zoned out of the conversation Bella was having and shut my eyes. I don't know how long it had been but the next think I knew I felt someone sit close to me. I though it was Bella at first but then I smelt that cheep perfume and knew it was Lauren.

"Where's Bella?

"Oh she's just nipped up stairs to get something which leaves just you and me".

I didn't catch the full meaning of her words. I opened my eyes to find her closer then I would of liked. To my horror she jumped onto my lap and started attacking me with kisses. I tried to pull her off but she gripped onto my shirt and started un doing the top buttons.

"I knew you wanted this".

I had to get her off before Bella got the wrong idea this wasn't even my fault.

"I may have wanted to be with you when I was still in school but now im happily married". I moved her hands from my shirt but instead she gripped my hands.

"Oh come on you can do a lot better then her".

I was then attacked with another round of kisses. Just then I heard a gasp from behind me Lauren pulled away to see Bella stood behind us.

"Bella this isn't what it looks like". I then noticed she had pulled me more towards her to make it look like I had made the first move.

"Oh Im so glad you came he tried kissing me I couldn't stop him". I turned and glared at her, how dare she twist things.

"Please just take your child and leave".

Lauren got up off the sofa and called up the stairs for Ellie. After they left Bella was still stood in the same spot glaring in my direction. "How could you after everything we've been through". Wait was she accusing me of cheating.

"That wasn't me she attacked me". I could now see tears running down her cheeks.

"I cant believe your taking her side I would never dream of cheating on you. I love you".

"Maybe marrying you was the biggest mistake of my life and im not on anyone's side. What im I suppose to think when I walk in my own living room to find my husband making out with her". Now that one really hurt.

"Well if your going to say thing like that I might as well leave. Maybe I shouldn't of come back all them years ago". I could see rage in her eyes all this shouting wasn't good for the babies. "Just leave please I don't even want to see your face tonight".

I did as she said and got up off the sofa and walked out of the door picking my keys up on the way.

"Your making a big mistake". I mumbled on my way out I hope she heard me. I quickly started up my car and drove off toward my Parents house. On the way I stopped at the roads edge and let all my sadness out. After all my tears had dried I switched on the radio. A song started that I didn't recognize but I could tell it was sad from the words.

_Take a Picture if it helps you sleep_

_ Then expose me as your royal Creep For now I've torn it we're not the same_

_ There's a sun that's breaking through my window Pane It's burning up my face, yes it's doing it again_

_ No cover up_

_ No room for hiding_

_ No Cover up My Faith is Sliding_

_ No cover up Just sharp reminding of the fake i was_

_ There are face that we should not know_

_ There are places we're not meant to go_

_ If you try to Find me you will never win_

_ For behind each layer lies another skins_

_ I'd love to let you in, if you find a way in _

_No cover up ….._

Before the song ended I switched off the radio it wasn't really helping. After letting out a few more tears I started up my car again and drove to my parents. I then decided against it properly Bella had already phoned to tell them so they wouldn't be to happy with me right now. So instead I drove to the nearest hotel luckily I had some money in my pocket. I didn't sleep that night I was to broken. I felt my phone go off in my pocket. I looked at the caller Id to find it to be Lauren what did she want. Instead of answering I pressed busy and threw it to the other side of the room.

**B P.O.V**

I was absolutely distort right now how could Edward do such a thing and in our own house. It would have been a lot worse if Arianne had walked in on them. I had now moved to the sofa and was curled up into a ball. I felt warm tears fall from my eyes.

"Mummy what's happened? I quickly wiped away the tears and turned to look at her.

"Nothing honey". She was stood at the bottom of the stairs clutching a teddy. I noticed tears trails down her cheeks.

"I heard shouting". I quickly rushed to her side and took her in my arms. After a minute I picked her up and led her to the sofa. It wasn't long before she fell asleep and tears were falling down my face again. Why couldn't I see that Lauren was only using me to get to Edward. I realized how stupid I had been letting her into my own house. I gently reached for my phone which was on the coffee table and dialled Rose's number. On the first ring a rather out of breath Emmett answered.

"Hi Bella what's up?

"Hi can you put Rosalie on please?

"Sure I'll just go get her. See where trying to get Harvey to go to sleep". I then felt bad I had called at a wrong time.

"Oh it doesn't matter if your busy just get her to call me back please".

"Bella are you okay you sound upset? I tried to keep myself together but that didn't work.

"Yes everything's fine".

"Okay bye". I hung up and placed the phone back down. I sat in silence for a good while just holding on to Arianne. My phoning ringing took me out of my daydreaming. Without waking Arianne I answered it.

"Hello".

"Hi what's up? Emmett said you sounded a little upset".

"Would you be able to come over?

"Sure see you in a bit".

I hung up then once again placed the phone down. Just then there was a little knock on the front door then in walked Alice. She took in my appearance and quickly rushed to my side. Before she spoke I nodded down to Arianne who was snuggling into my side.

"Do you want me to take her up stairs to her bedroom? I shook my head and somehow held her closer.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or Im I going to have to force it out of you? I took a deep breath and signed.

"I would rather wait until Rose gets here so I don't have to tell the same story twice". At that moment Arianne chose to open her eyes.

"Mummy why you crying? Luckily Alice stepped in.

"She's just a bit down. Do you want me to make you some tea? I was glad she had let it go I don't think I could of handled anymore of her questions. She nodded and jumped down off the sofa. "Do you want something? I immediately shook my head.

"You've got to keep your strength up for the babies". I shot a glare in her direction and she quickly left the room with Arianne. I know Alice was only looking out for me but right now I just wanted to crawl into a corner and cry my heart out. Just then Rosalie walked into the room with worry in her eyes. She quickly rushed over and sat next to me by this time Alice had joined us again.

"Now will you say what's up? I took in a deep breath then brought it back out before I started.

"I had no clue she was planning this but about three weeks ago Lauren confessed everything to me. I truly though she had changed we became sort of friends. And before she had called telling me she would bring Arianne home so I agreed. When she arrived we talked through in the kitchen then I went to grab something from upstairs and I come back down to see her and Edward making out on the sofa". They both gasped and held there hands to there mouth.

"So where his he now?

"I don't know I just told him to get out".

"why did you trust Lauren from the start. She was obviously planning this". That's when I felt another round of tears running down my face.

"Is this my fault I mean I didn't even see this coming when she confessed everything to me I just sort of believed her".

"No none of this is your fault you weren't to know. You just wait until I get a hold of him". Suddenly we heard a little sniff from behind us, we turned to see Arianne stood at the kitchen door. Alice jumped up and lead her up the stairs.

"I would offer to stop with you but I don't want to leave Emmett alone with Harvey". I nodded understanding her problem.

"Don't worry I'll stop with her". Alice shouted from up stairs. "I feel so bad I said some pretty out of order thing to him". She gentle rubbed my arm.

"What like?

"I regret marrying him and in return he said that he wish he never came back".

"Everybody say's things they regret after in a argument. Unless you meant them things". Right now I didn't know what to believe and if I meant the things I said.

"I don't know". That's when Alice joined us.

"I noticed you had everything lied out in the twins room". That was the last thing I wanted to talk about right now. If we did end up splitting from all of this how would I cope with looking after three children. One was hard enough. I quickly pushed that though away I wasn't going to think about that right now.

"Im sorry to say this but I better be going". She gave me a small smile then went to leave.

"I'll be straight over tomorrow bye".

"Bye and thanks for coming". By then she was out the door and the room fell into silence.

"Maybe you should get some rest". I nodded and held out my hands to be pulled off the sofa. Seeing my action Alice jumped up and pulled me up then kindly helped me up the stairs.

That night I didn't sleep very well my dreams was filled with what life would be like now. I didn't want to do this without him but right now I couldn't stand to be in the same room as him.

The following day Alice gently knocked on my bedroom door and walked in with a tray of food.

"Don't worry Arianne's already had hers and is sitting down stairs waiting to go to school". One look at the food and I turned away right now I didn't have the stomach to eat.

"Come on Bella try to eat something".

She finally gave in and placed the food beside me.

"Right im going to take Arianne to school I wont be long. But at least try to eat some toast".

I nodded and watched as she left my bedroom. I stayed in my room all day not seeing any need to want to move. At three Alice walked in and sat on the side of my bed.

"Mums going to pick up Arianne and take her back with her. I never told her what's happened because its not my place to say, oh and they haven't seen Edward since the other week he visited them with you. So he never ended up there last night". I nodded.

I was just dropping off to sleep when there was a gentle knock on my bedroom door I looked up to see Esme .

"Are you okay dear? I didn't answer so she moved across the room and took a seat on the bed next to me.

"Do you want to talk about it dear? She moved a piece of my hair out of my eyes.

"I found him with somebody else in our own living room".

"Oh dear that doesn't sound like the sort of thing he would do. Are you going to come down stairs and have a proper meal because Alice tells me you haven't been eating properly". I nodded and let her lead me down the stairs.

A week had passed and no body had heard from Edward or seen him. I was just sitting in the garden with the others when my phone rang. I got up to go and answer and found myself doubling over in pain. Rosalie rushed to my side and started shouted out orders for the others.

"Alice phone Edward".

"NO"

"Oh come on Bella". I didn't want to ague right now I was in horrible pain.

A couple of minutes later a ambulance arrived before I was taken away I grabbed Rose's hand.

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews/ favourites and alerts. **


	24. Chapter 24

**E P.O.V**

Over this passed week all I did mainly was stay in the hotel room. I wanted to go and sort thing out with Bella but I knew she wouldn't listen. I wanted to phone Arianne and explain why I wasn't there but I was afraid Bella wouldn't have any of it. I was suddenly ripped out of my thoughts by my phone ringing. I glanced over and checked the caller ID it was Alice. Bella had probably filled her in with what had happened. I pressed busy then stared out of the windows. It rang three more times before I decided to answer.

"What is it Alice? I though she had hung up because she didn't speak.

"I'm going to let that go but if I was you I would get to the hospital now Bella's in labour".

Without another word I grabbed my car keys and ran down to the hotel reception. After checking out and paying for the room I made a dash for my car. Unfortunately the hospital was a hour away. I pulled out of the car park and sped down the road.

When I arrived I quickly parked up and rushed inside and ran to the main desk.

"could you tell me which room my wife's in?

"Name?

"Isabella Cullen". She quickly typed the information into her computer. Once she told me the floor and room number I ran for the lifts. When I reached the correct floor I spotted Emmett sitting outside the room with Harvey in his arm, and Arianne was sat next to him reading a book.

"Where have you been?

Just then Arianne ran over to me with her arms in the air. "Daddy where you been?

"I had some busy to sort out I'm sorry". I picked her up and hugged her close I had missed her this passed week. At that moment Alice walked out of Bella's room and marched over to me. "How could you? I knew what she was talking about but I didn't want to discuss this in front of Arianne.

"Not now". I placed Arianne back on her feet then walked towards the room Bella was in. When I opened the door I saw Bella sat up in bed and Rosalie sat beside her holding her hand for support.

"Do you want me to stay?

"No It's okay". I watched as Rosalie stood and walked out of the door glaring at me on the way. Slowly I walked over to the seat Rosalie had been vacating and sat down.

She grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

Four hours later and I was sitting with a small blue bundle in my arms and Bella was sat with a pink bundle.

"There so perfect. Have you though of a name for her? We was both over the moon when the doctor announced we had a little girl.

"I though of the name Layla". I Must have had a permanent smile on my face. Luke had a little tuff of curly bronze hair and Layla had brown hair.

"What's going to happen now? I looked up to find Bella looking back at me with sad eyes.

"I don't know but I assure you I'm not going anywhere".

"I still love you". I took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"What are we going to do about Lauren?

"Leave that to me". She was about to reply when the door opened and Rosalie popped her head in and smiled at the sight.

"Come on in". She must of gave the signal to the others because after Rose walked in the others followed. They crowded around Bella's bed and cooed at the babies. I felt someone tug at my sleeve I looked to see Arianne. "Come here and meet your new brother and sister". She stared down at the sleeping form in my arms.

"Say something then". She shook her head and continued to stare down at the sleeping baby.

"Esme told me to tell you she and Carlisle are going to come and see you tomorrow. Would I be able to hold one of them? Instead of Bella moving I stood and placed Luke in Rose's arms. "He looks so much like you and oh we forgot to ask her name? So Arianne wouldn't feel left out I picked her up and placed her on my knee.

"Layla"

"Oh its so beautiful there both so adorable". At that moment Luke let out a little cry and everybody turned to look at him. Arianne jumped off my knee and I quickly moved over to Rose and took Luke out of her arms.

"Well we'll leave you, you must be exhausted come on Arianne you'll see them tomorrow". They must of left because when I turned around they had all gone.

**B P.O.V**

Right now I was so happy I had a beautiful little girl and boy. Suddenly Layla opened her eyes revealing them to be piecing green just like Edwards. I smiled down at her and played with her little fingers. "Tell me why did you kiss her?

This though had been going around my head for the past week

. "I didn't she came on to me I was trying to remove her from me. Please believe me".

To my surprise I did find myself believing him. "I do and im sorry for the harsh words I said you know they weren't true". Instead of saying anything he stood and leaned in for a kiss which made my heart skip a beat the way it always did when he touched me.

"You better get some rest love". I hadn't realized until now I was absolutely shattered. After placing Luke down in the incubator he gentle took Layla out of my arms. I smiled at slowly felt myself drifting off to sleep.

A woke to the sound of Edward talking to somebody I opened my eyes to find him stood looking out the window with Luke in his arms. I looked beside me and found Layla fast asleep.

"You are such a special little boy and I think the most spoilt. You've already got me and your mummy wrapped around your little finger". I was so glad Edward was back I don't think I could of done this alone. At that moment I was pulled out of my thoughts by Layla who started crying. Edward quickly turned around and hurried to my side.

"Somebody hungry".

For most of the night we sat and talked and at some point I found myself falling asleep again.

The following day I woke up talking again but this time it was Carlisle and Esme. "Oh did we wake you? I shook my head and noticed she was holding Layla and Carlisle was holding Luke.

"I just couldn't wait to come and see these two". I found myself smiling.

"At least you're here Edward I hope it wasn't true what Bella told me the other day".

"No I would never dream of doing something like that".

"Well that's good to know". Just then Layla let out a little squeal bring all our attention to her.

"Looks like she wants all our attention". They stayed until half twelve then had to leave. After they left a nurse came in to check on the twins progress and take then for check ups. "So when do you think you'll be able to come home?

"I think it depends on how the twins are doing".

I hope I was going home soon I wanted my own bed. Finally the nurse brought the twins back and said I was able to go home today but they wanted to keep Luke in for test. I was really worried and didn't want to leave him. But Edward assured me his in good hands and everything will be okay. So I grabbed my over night bag and headed to the bathroom. After changing into some lose jeans and a t shirt I went to get Layla ready. To my surprised I walked out of the bathroom to find Layla lied on the bed dressed in a blue dress.

"Awww she looks so cute, did you bring the carrycot for her? Before I finished he put the carrycot on the bed.

"I'm just going to check on Luke could you strap Layla in?

"Okay".

I went over to the incubator and looked in to see Luke fast asleep. Gently I ran my finger across his little face. I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist and rest his head on my shoulder.

"Don't worry he'll be home with us tomorrow".

I smiled and turned in his arms I leaned in for a quick kiss then pulled away. A nurse came in a wheeled Luke away. I grabbed my over night bag and Edward took the carrycot then went to sign out. After loading the car we drove home I was looking forward to this.

When the car pulled up on the drive I jumped out and went to sort out Layla who was now fast asleep. I gently lifted her out of the carrycot and walked inside while Edward got the bags. I walked into the house and went straight up stairs to Layla and Luke's new room. But the more I though about it we did get around to paint it or set up all the furniture. I got a big surprise when I opened the door the room had been decorated.

"Everybody pitched in so the room would get finished. They were all so planning a little party for today but I though it was a bad idea. I though the only thing you want to do tonight was relax".

I felt a tear fall down my face this was just how I wanted this room how did they now. Before I got to emotional I took Layla over to her new cot and placed her down. I found myself wondering over to the cot beside hers the one ready for Luke. I had the feeling something wasn't right with him but I was hoping I was wrong. Before I got more lost in my thoughts I walked out of the room and to the bathroom. After a nice long shower I went to check on Layla and found Edward sat in a rocking chair on the phone.

"yeah you'll be able to come home tomorrow. Okay I'll put her on bye love you to". He signalled for me to take the phone off him.

"Mummy"

"Yeah baby I'm here. I hope your being good for grandma"

"Yeah we've been baking cookies. Why couldn't I come home today?

"We was just getting out of hospital and I wanted to settle Layla in. But don't worry first thing tomorrow I'll come and pick you up".

"Okay night night love you"

"Love you too night". I hung up and placed the phone down on the drawers. One last check on Layla I walked to our room and climbed into bed.

I found myself fiddling with my fingers on the drive to the hospital. To stop me Edward grabbed my hand. When we arrived at the hospital I all but ran inside leaving Edward to sort Layla out. Before I reached reception a nurse stopped me with what seemed like a worried look.

" Would you follow me please to somewhere quieter were we can talk". At that moment Edward joined us with Layla and the nurse motioned for us to follow her. I had a bad feeling about this. She led us to a room and told us to take a seat.

"Im afraid your son stopped breathing last night we had to put him on a breathing apparatus". I felt tears fall down my face I knew something wasn't right when we couldn't take him home with Layla.

"Can I see him please?

"Yes". I stood and followed her out of the room all I was thinking about Luke.

We reached the room and I slowly walked inside to see Luke connected to a load of machines. I didn't want to see anymore so I turned and left the room where I collapsed on the floor and lost it. Edward was by my side in a second gently rubbing my back and pulling me to him.

"I…I .." I couldn't finished my sentence I was so broken.

As the day went on I sat outside his room and found myself thinking the worse.

I heard a sniff and looked up to find Arianne stood near me with tear marks down her face.

"why did you or daddy pick me up I was sitting by the window waiting". I felt really bad I had totally forgot about picking up Arianne my thoughts were filled with Luke.

"This is just what Ellie said would happen". she didn't even give me chance to reply.

"Right now isn't a good time to go off Luke is on a breathing machines". She then huffed and walked away I was astonished she had never acted that way what brought this on. That didn't help it just brought on a another round of tears.

About half hour later and Edward came back with a sleeping Arianne in his arms.

"I found her sitting outside the hospital on a bench crying. She didn't explain what was wrong instead she fell asleep". I smiled and checked on a also sleeping Layla.

When she did wake up I took her into the family room and sat her down. "What did you mean Ellie said it would be like this?

"She told me that when a new baby comes everyone forgets about you and then you get taken into care". I could now see fresh tears running down her face.

"Oh baby that's never going to happen we both love you to much. We may be a little busy at times when you asked us to play with you but other times we will find time okay". She scooted closer to me and I pulled her into my arms.

Two weeks passed by so fast and today we was going to find out if Luke could breath on his own. Over these last two weeks I had stopped at his side never wanting to leave him. I kept a hold of his tiny hand while the nurse prepared to switch off the machine. Luckily Arianne had gone with Alice and Rosalie to the family room. I watched in horror as nothing happened Edward quickly pulled me into his arms. Just then I heard him gasp. I followed his eye line to find him staring at Luke who was actually breathing on his own. I quickly rushed to his side and took his tiny hand again. When we left him with the doctors I rushed towards the family room.

**A/N Thank you for the story alerts/ favourites and reviews. **


	25. Chapter 25

_9 years later_

**B P.O.V**

Nine years later and I was as happy as I had ever been. Luckily Luke had grown into a strong and healthy nine year old. He was so cute the way he always wanted to come and help me no matter what but Layla was the opposite she always wanted to stay with Edward. She was such a daddy's little girl. The Lauren problem got sorted least I think it did Edward found out that's she had moved away with a new man. I was so gad when I heard that news. Today was Arianne's thirteenth birthday I was planning a party for her since the last one turned out to be a disaster and the fact she never turned up. So here I was sitting blowing up balloons with Alice and Luke. Just last year Alice had had a little boy called Cameron he was the image of Jasper. I had a little secret I was hiding and if I didn't tell someone soon I was going to burst.

"Luke how about you go check on your cookies but remember don't touch anything". I watched as he placed the balloon down he had been trying to blow up for the past hour and ran off.

"If I don't tell someone soon im going to burst". She moved her seat further towards me then motioned for me to continue.

"I took a test the other day and im pregnant again". She jumped up from her seat and hugged me.

"Congratulations im guessing you haven't told Edward". I nodded then went back to tying the balloon.

"He was with me when I took the test we though we would keep it quiet for a while but im so excited I just had to tell you". Just then Harvey ran in followed by his sister Lilly who was five. Before I could even say hi Lilly ran over to me and raised her arms signalling for me to pick her up.

"Where's Luke?

"Kitchen". Without another word Harvey ran off toward the kitchen.

"Hi darling have you come to help set up? Lilly was such a shy little girl.

"Yes". At that moment Rosalie walked in with a load of shopping bags. After placing them on the floor she walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"Everything you asked me to gets is there it wasn't easy when you've got two kids with you". I laughed and went over for the bags. I left Alice sorting out balloons and the decorations while I started wrapping the presents.

"Where's Layla and Arianne? I cut a piece of wrapping paper then looked towards Rose.

"Edward's took them to the beach leaving us time to set up".

"If we had known he could of taken our kids too". I laughed and carried on wrapping.

"Lilly do you want to help me wrap these presents?

I didn't even get a answer off her she quickly jumped down from the seat she was perched on and ran to my side.

"Later you can help decorate the cookies if you want? She nodded and handed me the sticky tape. Once the presents were wrapped I placed them on the dinning room table then went to check on the cookies. When I walked into the kitchen I found Harvey and Luke sat on the floor playing snap. Quickly I opened the oven door and brought out the cookies luckily yesterday I had made Arianne her birthday cake.

"Mum can we decorate them now? Before he could touch one I slapped his hand away and he pouted.

"Wait until there cool if you put icing on them now it would run off". I gentle took them off the tray and onto a cooling rack.

"Do you want to prepare the icing? They both nodded and ran to the cupboard we keep the baking ingredients. I laughed on my way over to them they were both to small to reach. "Right pour the icing in the cup to about half way". I Each handed them a cup and luckily we had to bags of icing sugar.

"I'm just going to go I'm just going to get Lilly whatever you do don't make a mess". They were to busy concentrating to answer so I walked out of the room to go and find Lilly. Once I found her I took her hand and led her to the kitchen where there was icing sugar everywhere. The two culprits were standing edging there way to the back door I soon stopped them.

"What happened here I remember telling you no mess". You had to admit there it was quite funny the way there face's were all worried and scared they were going to get told off.

"Erm I…. we …". I let out a laugh and moved toward the sink o get a damp cloth to wipe the mess up.

"Here grab a cloth and help wipe it up". Quickly they ran to my side and each grabbed a cloth. After about ten minutes of cleaning we made some more icing sugar up and started decorating the cookies. I stood next to Lilly and watched as she decorated hers as a princess. The boys each did a super hero. Eventually we finished and I gently placed the decorated cookies onto a plate and moved them to the dinning room along with the birthday cake. Over the afternoon the kids helped me prepare the food and set it out on the table and I was glad for the help and company.

Four o'clock came around and Edward, Arianne and Layla came back. I had to quickly shut the dinning room door because Arianne was heading that way.

"Why don't you go up stairs and get ready remember were going out soon". She grabbed Layla's hand and they ran up stairs. It was nice how Arianne and Layla had become good friends. Before I could move back to the kitchen I felt Edward wrap his arms around me and rest his chin on my shoulder.

"Do you want to tell them tonight? I knew what he was meaning.

"I don't know because this is Arianne's big day".

"Okay whenever your ready. What do you want me to do? I pulled away from him and turned around to face him.

"Everything's finished". I quickly gave him a kiss then led him to the dinning room where everybody else was. I quickly shut the curtains and made the room dark then we all waited in silence for the birthday girl.

Ten minutes later and we heard voice's coming down the stairs.

"Where is everybody I though we was going out? Just then I turned on the lights and everybody shouted surprise causing Arianne to scream from shock.

"Happy birthday baby". I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms.

"So that's why dad took us to the beach so you could plan this? I nodded and pulled away. Immediately everybody else rushed to give her a birthday hug.

"Wow this is amazing". I motioned for her to open her presents which was placed in a neat pile on the table and she went straight over.

**A P.O.V**

I believe they had planned a party I had no clue this was coming. Before I could do anything else I rushed over to my presents and began to open them. The first present was off Layla and Luke they had bough me or rather mum a book I had wanted for a while now.

"Thanks guys". Layla ran up to me and sat beside me.

The next present was off mum and dad I had told them a million times the two things I wanted over the last month. I opened the paper to reveal a Ipod touch and some of my favourite cds.

"Thanks mum, dad". I placed them to the side with the book and reached for another present which was off grandma and granda. I ripped off the paper once again to find a pink Nintendo DSI and a few games. I jumped up and went to hug them.

"Thank you".

"Oh its no problem dear I heard that you was after one".

The rest of my presents was clothes, DVDs, cds and more clothes. I was about to go and set up my new DSI when my dad stopped me by handing me a blue box. I slowly opened it to reveal a heart shaped locket with Roses across the middle. I gently took it out of the box and handed it back to my dad to put it on for me. Once on I opened the middle to reveal two pictures both sides. One of me, mum, dad, Luke and Layla when we went on holiday and the other off my grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins from Christmas. I felt a tear roll down the side of my face.

"Its beautiful thank you".

My mum quickly came and gave me a hug. When she pulled away I gently shut the locket and went over to the dinning room table were the cake was being lit. Everything was so perfect I couldn't of had a nicer family. Once everybody sank I step aside so mum could cut the cake for everybody to have a piece. I was just about to reach for a slice of cake when I felt someone tug on my sleeve. I looked down to see Lilly stood with two cookies in her hand.

"I made this cookie for you". I gently took the cookie from her and took a bite.

"MMM that's delicious best cookie ive ever tasted".

She gave me a smiled and I bent down to her level for a hug.

"Do you want to go play a game of tag? I knew that was her favourite game.

"Yey". I grabbed her hand and walked over to the other kids.

"Do you want to come play a game of tag in the garden? Instead of answering they ran to the back door. I was about to follow when my mum started to talk and say she had something to say.

"You go on out and start the game I'll be out in a minute". She let go of my hand and skipped outside.

"Last week I found out I'm pregnant again".

I felt my mouth open in shock. Everybody quickly rushed towards her and pulled her into a hug I made it for the door. After twenty minutes of tag I fell onto the grass Layla thought it was funny to jump on top of me all that did was wind me. I grabbed hold of her and started tickling her.

"Stop stop".

I stopped and she quickly ran away from me. I hadn't noticed Luke had found the hosepipe until it was to late and he was soaking us all. So now we was having a water fight which wasn't really fair because Luke had the hosepipe and all we had was buckets of water. Eventually they got tied and stopped causing me to grab the hosepipe and spray them. "Arianne can I have a word? I stopped spray them and turned to my mum who was stood behind the back door.

"Sure here Layla take this but I'll be wanting it back". She grabbed it and ran off towards the boys. I followed my mum to the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"If this is about your news then I'm happy about it". I saw the relief cross her face and she pulled me into a hug.

"I was a little worried that you wouldn't like the idea". I shook my head and moved away.

"Okay you can go now".

Eight o'clock came around and I was now sitting in bed reading my new book off Layla and Luke. I heard my door creak open and I looked up to see Mum stood in the doorway. "Did you enjoy your birthday?

"Yes it was the best one yet". After a hug and a kiss she walked out of the room.

After a bit I closed my book wriggled down in my covers then switched off my light and drifted off to sleep.

**B P.O.V**

Today had been a big success and luckily Arianne had took the news well. We told Layla and Luke while putting them to bed and at first they wasn't to sure but once we explained they came around. Having another baby also would mean we would have to move house because this one only had three bedrooms. So tomorrow I would after start looking on the internet and in papers. I was not looking forward to that job. I was then pulled out of my thoughts by Edward talking beside me.

"What you thinking? I turned towards him.

"nothing much but you do release we'll have to move".

"Yeah but ive already though of that. don't worry". I gently moved more towards him and leaned in for a kiss.

"You're such a wonderful husband".

"Not as wonderful as my wife". I pulled away and let out a laugh. After this baby our family would be complete. I was so glad things worked out for the best I don't know what I would of done without him here to help me. Before he could kiss me again I moved away and turned off the lamp on my bedside table.

**A/N Im afraid that's the end of that story but if you want me to do a follow on of when all the children are older let me know on reviews or pm me. That you for all the lovely reviews/ Story alerts and favourites. I hope you enjoyed my story. **


	26. AN

**A/N Please read the sequel which is called unexpected events. I did post a sequel a couple of weeks ago but I deleted it because I wasn't to happy with the results. I hope you enjoy it and Thank you for all your support on A unexpected surprise. Unexpected events will be posted soon**


End file.
